Never Forgotten
by candyCOLOUR
Summary: [HIATUS!][AU][InuKag] Is it possible or even ALLOWED to fall in love with your best friend...?
1. The Start

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so... don't expect so much : Hope you enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was late at night in Kyoto, Japan and in a room of a shrine, sat 17 year old

Kagome Higurashi on her desk chair. Her face was tear-strained, but she was still very beautiful. She has black, silky to the touch, waist length hair; with natural blue highlights when the light hit just right. She had a heart-shaped face with the most extravagant cerulean blue eyes, with little specks of purple and gray if you looked close enough. She had an extremely curvaceous body, nice and petite with mile long legs. She had delicate (but freakishly small, in her opinion) size 4 feet. She was an average height though, roughly 5' 6".

Kagome sniffed. '_I need some cheering up… maybe Inuyasha's online?_' she thought as she was logging into her AOL Instant Messenger program.

* * *

Else where in a big, beautiful mansion lived Inuyasha Takashi; son of the richest man in the world. He was a hanyou; they were very rare. He had long silver hair kept down that reached down to the top of his butt. He was muscular, but not too muscular; just right. He has amber-colored eyes that you could get lost in if you ever got caught in them. He was about 5' 11" and 18 years old.

He was currently online his AIM (AOL Instant Messenger), bored to death; waiting for someone to talk to, when he saw a pop up on the side of his screen:

**FR0STEDFlakes has signed on**

'_Kagome's online!_' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

**tie my fn sh03s**: Yo Kag!

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Hey…

**tie my fn sh03s**: What's wrong?

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Um…

**tie my fn sh03s**: You can tell me…

Kagome hesitated in telling her situation, fearing Inuyasha would be angered. '_But I want him to cheer me up…_' Kagome thought.

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Don't get mad, okay?

**tie my fn sh03s**: I'm not promising

**FR0STEDFlakes**: …Well…

**FR0STEDFlakes**: I kind of caught Kouga cheating on me after school…

**tie my fn sh03s**: WHAT!

**tie my fn sh03s**: I'm going to KILL that flea bag!

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Inuyasha…

She despised Kouga for cheating on her with another girl like that, but she didn't exactly want Inuyasha to hurt him. Kagome wouldn't admit it, but a little part of her still loved and cared for Kouga; she wasn't proud of that though. Her vision started to get a little blurry, and she knew she was about to cry.

Kagome wasn't responding for a while, and that worried Inuyasha. '_Maybe she still cares for that stupid flea bag,_' Inuyasha thought, '_CRAP! That means she's crying!_'

**tie my fn sh03s**: Wait! Kagome I didn't make you cry did I

**tie my fn sh03s**: Please don't cry

Kagome giggled a bit, despite the tears in her eyes. It was funny how Inuyasha could seem to read her mind. She would believe it if someone said Inuyasha knew her the best.

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Haha, it's okay.

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Let's talk about something else and lighten the mood:)

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Oh; and I noticed you actually said PLEASE!

'_I DID!_' Inuyasha mentally exclaimed in his head, '_WHERE!_' He scrolled up the Instant Message box and found the part where he said "Please". '_Aw, damnit. I never say please… I'm going soft._'

**tie my fn sh03s**: Feh, whatever.

"KAGOME! Could you come down? I need to talk to you!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from down the stairs.

"ALRIGHT, MOM!" Kagome replied back.

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Be right back, Mom is calling me.

**tie my fn sh03s**: Alright.

Kagome put on her away message and took off down the stairs, where her mom was sitting on the table, along with her third grader brother, Souta. "So, what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Well I've recently gotten a better job in Tokyo, so we'll be moving there next weekend to be closer to the job," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kagome and Souta exclaimed simultaneously, both in excitement. "That's going to be SO cool! I can see Inuyasha again!" Kagome squealed in joy. "Me too!" Souta yelled.

"Okaa-san, I love you so, so much!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to her Mom to bestow a hug. Souta also hugged and gave kisses to his mother blindly for joy of going back to Tokyo once again.

* * *

Kagome couldn't wait; she shot up the stairs, got back from her away message and told Inuyasha the news right away.

**FR0STEDFlakes**: INUYASHA!

**FR0STEDFlakes**: GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!

**tie my fn sh03s**: Well you sure sound happy

**tie my fn sh03s**: What?

**FR0STEDFlakes**: I'm moving to Tokyo:Squeals:

**tie my fn sh03s**: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**tie my fn sh03s**: THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME

**tie my fn sh03s**: I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

**FR0STEDFlakes**: I KNOW! I'm coming next weekend:DDDD

**FR0STEDFlakes**: I am just so, so happy I could just jump around my room like a lunatic; which I think I will do now. :)

**tie my fn sh03s**: lmao

**FR0STEDFlakes**: YESSSSS!

**FR0STEDFlakes**: I'm just too excited

**FR0STEDFlakes**: I gtg

**FR0STEDFlakes**: Bye Inu-kun, see you next weekend for the first time in 3 YEARS!

**tie my fn sh03s**: Lmao, bye

**tie my fn sh03s**: Can't wait until you get here

**FR0STEDFlakes**: BYEE! I LOVE YOU, BEST FRIEND!

**tie my fn sh03s**:sweat drop: Lol, you too

**FR0STEDFlakes**:

**FR0STEDFlakes has signed off at 7:26:21 PM**

'_Wow… I can't believe it,_' Inuyasha thought, '_Kagome's coming back to Tokyo next weekend. I should tell Dad and Sesshoumaru._'

Inuyasha ran down the stairs, and blurted out the news of Kagome, happier than ever. "KAGOME'S MOVING TO TOKYO NEXT WEEKEND!" Inuyasha exclaimed as loudly as he could. "Damn, boy! Are you trying to make me deaf!" Touga, Inuyasha's father replied/yelled.

"Wait; did you say Kagome's moving here?"

"_HE_- Sorry- yeah," Inuyasha said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ohhhh I can't wait to see that beautiful little best friend of yours again," Touga said; you could practically see the stars twinkling in his eyes… Just kidding.

"So…Kagome's moving here, to Tokyo, next weekend…" Sesshoumaru repeated with the slightest upward turn of his lips, otherwise known as his so-called "smile"… which is pretty scary if you think about it.

'_I can never get used to Sesshoumaru smiling…_' both Inuyasha and Touga thought at the same time.

* * *

_Over at Kyoto, the words from the Higurashi Shrine you could hear all the way from across the block…_

"YES! WE'RE MOVING TO TOKYO!"

Mrs. Higurashi, hearing this, sweat dropped and fell anime style. '_I think she's a bit TOO happy…_' she thought, '_But I want her to be happy after what Kouga did._'

Kagome then went to bed, anxious for next Saturday where she would move and hopefully see Inuyasha that day.

* * *

So, uh... how was it? ; Good for first try? Bad? Please review, thank you :

-**Cheeesecake x3**


	2. Memories

**Brief: **This chapter is just basically Inuyasha reminiscing and a little introduction of Sango and Miroku. :)) A 'filler' chapter, I guess. It's a bit shorter than the first chapter.

**Author's Note: **Kyahhh! Thank you so much for the nice reviews It made me REALLY happy that you guys liked it, especially since it's my first story. :) And omg, 61 hits :D Wheee:happy dance: I would have posted this yesterday, but it wouldn't work, somehow. --

**Disclaimer: **I own four books, four DVDs, two CDs, two plushies, and one poster; but I do not own Inuyasha and co. ;;

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Inuyasha was lying on his bed, thinking about him and Kagome. '_It sure has been a long time… I can remember how we met like it was yesterday…_'

**Flashback**;

_13 years ago…_

_There was a small hanyou child with silver hair, currently being beat up by some older youkai bullies. "You filthy half-breed! You don't belong here!" they yelled during their punching and kicking. The young child just sat, quiet, not wanting to give them the pleasure of hearing him scream and cry._

"_HEY! You big bullies! Leave that boy alone!" Inuyasha saw a small girl about his age in a green dress, glowing a blue color. "OH CRAP! Let's run! That girl's a miko!" The youkai ran, not wanting to be purified._

"_Are you okay?" asked the young girl. "Feh, whatever…" Inuyasha simply replied. "HEY! I saved you and all you did was say 'feh'? My mommy says that it's polite to say thank you to people who help you!" the girl yelled, angry. Inuyasha mumbled something inaudible, causing the small female to ask, "What did you say? Don't mumble…" _

"_I said THANK YOU, are you happy!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

"_Yeppers! Well, I'm Kagome. What's your name?" Kagome asked with a smile._

"_I'm Inuyasha…" Inuyasha said, suddenly turning shy and blushing because of her smile._

"_Well, hi Inuyasha! Do you wanna be my best friend? 'Cause I don't have any friends…" Kagome said, crestfallen._

"_Sure, I don't have any friends either," Inuyasha answered._

"_COOL! Wanna come play with me at the sandbox?"_

"_Okay," he said happily, glad he had a friend now._

**End Flashback**

'_Those were some fun times…_' Inuyasha thought, '_but of course, she had to move that one day…_' Inuyasha was 15 and Kagome was 14 when she found out she had to move to Kyoto to take care of her grandfather's shrine, the family shrine.

**Flashback**

_Kagome ran to Inuyasha's mansion, crying after the news she found out. Her mother had told her that they needed to move to Kyoto to take care of her grandfather's shrine, since he passed away a few months ago._

_She rang the doorbell, waiting for the butler, Myouga to open up the enormous mansion doors. _

_Myouga opened the door, and came to the sight of a teary-faced Kagome. "What's wrong, Miss Kagome?"_

_Kagome sniffed. "Is… is Inuyasha home, Myouga?"_

"_Yes, he's in his room…" Myouga said a bit worried. _

"_Th-thank you," Kagome ran up the long flight up stairs, up the door of Inuyasha's room she knew so well._

_She went into the room, and was once again filled with sadness. She would really miss this room… It was big, about five times her bedroom; which was fairly big. It had two red walls, and two black walls, with a big king-sized bed on the right side of the room. He had a big, HUGE flat-screen television connected to the wall, a desk with a computer that hasn't even come out yet(courtesy of his dad) and Inuyasha lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling._

_Inuyasha noticed Kagome coming in, just standing there as if taking in his room in her memory. He instantly became worried._

"_Hey Kags, is there something wrong? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha said, walking up to take her into his embrace._

_Kagome just sobbed for a while, and when it died down, she said, "I have to move to Kyoto…"_

"_What! Why!" Inuyasha said, distressed that his best friend would be moving away._

_Kagome explained Inuyasha her situation about her grandfather passing away, and her family having to take care of his shrine._

"…_When are you going…?" Inuyasha said sadly._

_Kagome sniffed again, "In 2 weeks," she said, still in his embrace._

_Inuyasha just responded by hugging her even tighter, and said "I'm going to miss you a lot…"_

"_Me too… but I promise I'll get back to Tokyo someday!" Kagome yelled, suddenly happy at that thought._

_Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her again. "You better, Kags."_

"_Of course, Inu-kun!" Kagome giggled out._

_During the next 2 weeks, Kagome and Inuyasha spent as much time together until she had to move. On that day, Inuyasha went with her to the airport and said goodbye, and couldn't wait until she could come back again…_

**End Flashback**

'_And now she is coming back! After 3 years!_' Inuyasha thought so happily. They had kept contact over those three long years, through letters, phone, e-mail, or just simply instant messaging. There wasn't a day they hadn't talked together.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE—"Inuyasha slammed on his alarm clock and threw it across the room. The alarm clock crashed against the wall, making Touga yell at his son for breaking yet _another_ alarm clock this morning.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Inuyasha groaned. '_WHY do I have to go to school…_?' He sighed. He got up from the silky sheets of his bed and went to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and taking a quick shower. After he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist, came out of the steamy bathroom and went into his giant walk-in closet in search of clothes for the day.

He appeared again, this time wearing baggy blue jeans, an oversized red t-shirt that had the logo 'Ecko' and some white Nike Air Forces. He let his doggy ears free and his hair down, as usual. He ran down the stairs to his kitchen, where the chef was making breakfast; or rather for Inuyasha, Ramen Noodles, and his all-time favorite food. He practically inhaled his food, and went out the door to his glossy black 2005 Mitsubishi Eclipse.

In the car, he then remembered that Kagome was going to come this weekend. Inuyasha emerged from the car and walked towards the school entrance, where his friends, Sango and Miroku, who were talking.

Sango was a tall, 18 year old girl with long dark brown hair that reached mid-back. She wore a magenta colored shirt that said 'Don't mess with me' in white letters, and matching magenta eye shadow to bring out her caramel brown colored eyes. She had tight blue jeans and wore white and pink Etnies. Sango is considered as a tomboy for only hanging out with guys, but inside she really was a bit girly.

Miroku was an attractive guy, with black hair long enough to put into a little rat's tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a tight purple muscle shirt and some black jeans that fit just right. On his feet were a pair of all-black Timberlands. He was a bit—okay, A LOT—of a pervert.

Miroku's hand seemed to be trailing a little TOO close down Sango's waist…

Miroku slowly made his hand down to Sango's rear, then actually touching it.

Sango tensed, and then became red with rage. "YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at Miroku, and gave him a slap so hard that he had a red handprint on his cheek, and he was unconscious on the floor.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and couldn't help but think, '_I have such weird friends…_' Nonetheless, he was still smiling like a big idiot when he thought of Kagome.

"So, Inuyasha, why are you smiling like a big idiot today?" Sango asked. By this time, Miroku awoke from his unconscious state. "Yes, why is that?"

"Well do you guys remember me talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Why of course, you've been talking about her every single day," Sango said, smiling.

"Heh… well, she's coming back to Tokyo this weekend!" Inuyasha said, grinning all the while.

"Well, well I now get to meet this legendary Kagome Higurashi you've been talking about forever…" Miroku said.

After that was said and done, the bell rang and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went off to their respective homeroom classes.

* * *

**So… How was this chapter? ; I'm not so confident about this one… Actually I'm not confident of any chapter. Haha ; But I try, so. you know. Or maybe you don't.**

**Next Chapter: Arrival **(The title kind of gives it away. ;)

**Make me a happy ducky and review, please - …Quack.**

**-Cheeesecake x3**


	3. Arrival

**I CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO 'Green FR00TL00PS'. FORMERLY 'Cheeesecake x3'.**

**Author's Note: **This chapter's short. Really didn't know what to put in before the arrival --;; Thanks for the reviews, once again. Encouragement, peoples :)))

**Brief: **Kagome finally talks to Sango and Miroku through instant message; Kagome arrives in Tokyo (But doesn't meet Inuyasha again yet, sorry :) Prolonging their meeting until next chapter.)

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Inuyasha, you no sue. :))

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**tie my fn sh03s: **So what time are you gonna get here?

Kagome smiled. She decided this morning that she wouldn't go visit Inuyasha the Saturday morning that she would get to Tokyo. She typed her reply…

**FR0STEDFlakes: **I wanna surprise you.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **I'm going to your school :)

**tie my fn sh03s: **Fine be that way :pout:

**FR0STEDFlakes: **

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Do not worry dear puppy; for I shall be there and you shall see me :)

**tie my fn sh03s: **ok.. oO

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Muahahahaa :D

**tie my fn sh03s: **Lol you're such a weirdo

**FR0STEDFlakes: **I know but that's just so cool ;)

At her desk chair in her room, she could smell a delicious aroma from downstairs… her favorite food. "KAGOME!" her mother called, "There's oden for dinner right now!" Kagome's eyes widened. ODEN!

**FR0STEDFlakes: **I SMELL ODEN

**tie my fn sh03s: **Guess I'll be saying bye then

**tie my fn sh03s: **Nothing can get you away from oden

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Like you and ramen :)

Inuyasha chuckled. That was true; in his opinion, ramen was the BEST food in the world. It was heaven.

**tie my fn sh03s: **lol yeah

**FR0STEDFlakes: **brb

**FR0STEDFlakes is away at 7:52:45 PM**

'_Guess I'll go talk to Sango and Miroku._' Inuyasha thought.

**tie my fn sh03s has entered the chat room.**

**tie my fn sh03s: **Yo

**IamTooSexy: **Yo to you too, Inuyasha.

**Slay the Pervert: **Hey Inuyasha

**tie my fn sh03s: **I've always wondered why you have that screen name, Miroku. You're not sexy at all.

**tie my fn sh03s: **But I agree with Sango's.

**Slay the Pervert: **Ditto, my friend. And thank you!

**IamTooSexy: **Ouch that burned.

**IamTooSexy: **Of course I am sexy!

**IamTooSexy: **Why do you think all the ladies come to me for?

**tie my fn sh03s: **I think you paid them.

**Slay the Pervert:** I second that. :

**IamTooSexy: **Why is everyone against me?

Kagome just finished her oden, so she came back from her away message online. A chat invitation from Inuyasha popped up. '_It's probably him and his friends… I guess if Inuyasha likes them they must be cool._' Kagome smiled. She pressed the button that said 'Accept'.

**tie my fn sh03s: **Oh, Kagome's back from away

**tie my fn sh03s: **You guys wanna talk to her?

**IamTooSexy: **Sure. I am a fan. She made Sesshoumaru SMILE :-o

**Slay the Pervert: **Yeah. I wanna meet, er, talk to this girl.

**tie my fn sh03s: **Alright hold up.

**FR0STEDFlakes has entered the chat room.**

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Hey. :)

**tie my fn sh03s: **Yo Kags:D

**IamTooSexy: **So you are the famous Kagome who can make SESSHOUMARU SMILE!

**IamTooSexy: **I bow down to you. :bows:

Kagome laughed. She guessed it seemed impossible to make Sesshoumaru smile or laugh, but she has accomplished it somehow. She was starting to like Inuyasha's friends already; they were really fun to talk to. Just like Inuyasha…

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Lmao, I'm honored? XD

**FR0STEDFlakes: **So what are your names :)

**IamTooSexy: **I'm Miroku.

**Slay the Pervert: **I'm Sango

**tie my fn sh03s: **And I'm Inuyasha!

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Cool :) But I think I know your name already, Inuyasha.

**tie my fn sh03s: **Well I felt left out. :D

**FR0STEDFlakes:** Lol okay sure

**FR0STEDFlakes:** Well I'm Kagome, but I think you guys know already?

**IamTooSexy: **Yup.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **…Are you really that SEXY?

**IamTooSexy: **Why of course, m'lady.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **...My instincts tell me you're a pervert. :)

**Slay the Pervert: **Damn she's good.

**tie my fn sh03s: **Nah. I told her that

**FR0STEDFlakes: **INUYASHA! You ruined it. :'( Boo hoo.

**tie my fn sh03s: **Sorry dearest. But I couldn't let you take all the acknowledgment.

Kagome's eyes widened at Inuyasha's instant message, her mouth agape.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Whoa. !

**FR0STEDFlakes: **You used a word with more than three syllables

**tie my fn sh03s: **…Feh

**IamTooSexy: **She's right :-o

**Slay the Pervert: **So _now_ you join the conversaion

**Slay the Pervert: **conversation

**Slay the Pervert: **Were you watching porn?

**IamTooSexy: **…

**FR0STEDFlakes: **GUILTY! THE TOAST IS BURNT!

**tie my fn sh03s:** You weirdo, LMAO XD

**Slay the Pervert: **ROFL!

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Well I gtg

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Bye guys :)

**tie my fn sh03s: **Bye Kags

**IamTooSexy: **Goodbye, hope to see you on Monday?

**Slay the Pervert: **Ditto. Bye!

**FR0STEDFlakes has signed off**

**tie my fn sh03s has signed off**

**IamTooSexy has signed off**

**Slay the Pervert has signed off**

'_They sound like awesome friends to me,_' Kagome thought. '_I can't wait to meet them at Tokyo._'

* * *

For the rest of the week, Kagome packed all her stuff for the move to Tokyo. It was HARD work, she found out. It was worth it though; she got to go to Tokyo! She just couldn't get enough of thinking about seeing Inuyasha again.

* * *

**Saturday, the day going to Tokyo**

'_Kagome's coming today!_' Inuyasha thought happily '_But I won't see her until Monday…_' For once, Inuyasha wanted the weekend to go by faster so he could go to school and see Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was in a taxi with her mother and brother, driving to Kyoto Airlines. She would finally get to go back to Tokyo today.

They got to Kyoto Airlines and paid the taxi driver, and went through all the security and finally got to the entrance for going into the airplane. They presented their tickets and were let in to the airplane. It was going to be a long ride, so Kagome listened to her MP3 player; she was currently listening to the song 'Hey My Friend' by Tommy Heavenly6 (Really good Japanese song!)

**Four hours later** (I really don't know how long it is from Kyoto to Tokyo --;;)

The plane landed, and Kagome could finally get out of that boring place. She went out of the plane and they gathered their luggage and flagged a taxi to their new home. They lived in a simple but fairly beautiful two-story home with colorful flowers scattered in random places in the front. Kagome went inside and explored a bit around the house; there were two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and an office room. She picked a bedroom that had walls painted a slightly dark shade of olive green; she thought it looked pretty cool, once she gets to spruce it up a bit with her stuff.

Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and Souta all unpacked their stuff into their designated rooms. Kagome had yet to set up her computer in the room, so she couldn't instant message Inuyasha this weekend. It was late and she was tired, so she went to sleep, knowing she would see Inuyasha in two days. That thought alone made her smile. She wouldn't be surprised if she smiled in her sleep tonight…

'_Inuyasha… I'm going to see you on Monday…_' and with that thought, Kagome went into a peaceful sleep inside her new home.

* * *

**I was kind of disappointed with this chapter. I'm not so proud, I guess… it was pretty short. Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Next Chapter: Meeting **( Yay!)

**Oh, and I made a screen name on AIM/AOL just for If I'm online I'm most likely posting chapters, or working on them. The screen name is 'Green FR00TL00PS', exactly like my pen name :)**

**I heeeaart reviews. :winkwink: Thank you:)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	4. Meeting

**KIKYOU LOVERS, BEWARE. IF YOU DO NOT APPRECIATE OR DO NOT APPROVE OF KIKYOU BASHING, I WOULD SUGGEST YOU LEAVE. THERE'S ONLY A LITTLE, SO IF YOU READ IT, DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME, BECAUSE I WARNED YOU.**

**KIKYOU LOVERS, EVACUATE.**

**Also; I have posted a new story, 'Inseperable'. I'd be happy if you guys checked it out :) **

**Brief:** Kagome and Inuyasha meet again (Finally! ;); Little tidbits. :)) You find a tiny little something out about Kagome's father. Hints of a building plot… :o

**Author's Note: **Oh looky here. Early update. Even if it's only one day… Heehee ; Slightly longer chapter. I'll try not to disappoint you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. :bows:

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

**Monday**

Inuyasha woke up before the alarm even sounded out of excitement and rushed into the bathroom and into his clothes. He wore baggy faded black jeans that sagged a little so you could see his silk red boxers if you lifted up his oversized Ecko unltd red shirt. He slipped on some white and red Phat Farm shoes with wide red and white shoelaces. He left his hair down and ears uncovered; he knew Kagome liked his ears.

He went down the stairs and enthusiastically said a greeting to the chef, which in effect made her look at him strangely, but put it off anyway and cooked. He quickly ate his breakfast; which consisted of pancakes and sausages today, with some orange juice.

Inuyasha sprinted out the door to a different car; a metallic silver Nissan 350Z. He practically ran five red lights to get to school, to find that hardly anyone was there. He sweat dropped. '_I guess I got a little TOO excited_.' Although, he did spot Miroku and Sango on the school steps so he ran up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Well good morning Inuyasha," Miroku said "You must be really excited if you actually woke up early came the same time as us today."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Nobody ever seems to say 'good morning' anymore…" Miroku muttered dejectedly.

"It's okay, Inuyasha! You can be excited. I would be if I haven't seen my best friend in three years," Sango said with a smile, ignoring Miroku's irrational mumbling.

"I guess…" Inuyasha's lips turned upward ever so slightly. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango then found some ridiculous topic for a conversation about Miroku's dream; he dreamt that rabid purple monkeys were taking over the world… that conversation ended up getting kind of deep.

Just then, a silver 2005 Toyota Celica pulled into the parking lot, unnoticed by the three teens (Who were unfortunately still deep in conversation.). A gorgeous girl emerged from behind the car doors, scanning across the school grounds as if searching for someone in particular.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the Toyota Celica (that she earned with her own money!), and searched around for a head of silver hair and cute fluffy doggy ears; In other words, Inuyasha. She found Inuyasha on the school steps, talking to a tall, but pretty girl and a handsome male. '_That girl and boy must be Sango and Miroku,_' Kagome thought.

She smiled and walked up behind Inuyasha about seven feet away, but he didn't seem to notice; Neither did Sango or Miroku, Kagome guessed they were in conversation. From what she could hear was something about how purple monkeys being rabid and world domination… but never mind that.

Kagome ran up behind Inuyasha and jumped onto his back, and locked her arms around his neck. Inuyasha put his hands under her thighs as a reflex. '_What the— Hm… it smells like vanilla and lavender. Kagome…_'

As Inuyasha was thinking this, Kagome blew up a bubble from her bubble gum (She reminded herself to pop some in her mouth in the morning) and smashed it onto Inuyasha's cheek, as if kissing him. She saw his eyes widened and suppressed a giggle, but it came out anyway.

Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome (Gently, of course) and turned around to yell at her about the bubble gum but got himself distracted when he looked at her. '_She sure is beautiful… WAIT what am I saying she's my best friend!_'' Inuyasha thought.

He couldn't help but still think she was pretty after looking at her. She had her long raven tresses in two low ponytails at the sides of her head, the sun shining on it to show the natural blue highlights. She was wearing a fairly tight green shirt that had a white smiley face and said 'I smile because I don't know what you're talking about' and showed her every curve that would be sure make any guy drool. A pleated jean skirt that went down half her thighs accentuated her long legs, along with a red studded belt traveling around her waist. Green and pink Converse high tops covered her delicate small feet, and her long green and pink striped socks climbed up to her knees. On her arms were many white, black, green, and pink sex bracelets. Her outfit was definitely one of a kind.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one checking the other out though; Kagome thought Inuyasha got pretty hot, too. She didn't really get to see how he looked from the back (although she saw one HOT butt…) She kept staring at those muscles, and she bet herself he got a six-pack too. '_I don't think I should be thinking this stuff about my best friend…_'

As soon as they were done 'checking each other out', they gave each other bear hugs and said 'I missed you' simultaneously.

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome giggled after they did the exact same thing. Kagome practically leapt out of his embrace and skipped around Inuyasha in joy while flinging her arms up.

"I'm in Tokyo! Yay!" Kagome yelled enthusiastically.

Inuyasha chuckled once more at Kagome at her excite. He couldn't blame her though; He practically woke up BEFORE his alarm clock rung just to see Kagome.

In the background, Miroku and Sango stared at the two best friends.

"Oh! Kagome, I almost forgot," Inuyasha said.

"This," Inuyasha pointed to a handsome boy, "is Miroku Hiroshi." He then pointed to a pretty girl with long hair in a ponytail, "And this is Sango Takada."

"You guys, this is Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Hey Kagome! Nice to finally meet you," Sango said, adding a big smile to enhance her statement.

"Hi Sango! I really wanted to meet you too!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Why hello, Miss Kagome," Miroku said. He then took both of her hands and held them in his own, and stated "Will you have the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome flushed, but before she could say or do anything Inuyasha and Sango beat her to it. Miroku now had two big bumps on his head and was unconscious on the floor.

"H-Hey! He's unconscious!" Kagome said worried, obviously never being in this kind of situation.

"Don't worry; this happens all the time," Sango said, "he'll wake up in a few minutes. He's immune to our hits now."

As if on queue, Miroku woke up and jumped to life once again.

Kagome, being new to this, sweat dropped at the sight. She was very amazed at how fast he could come out of unconsciousness.

"Now, Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a deadly voice. "What was up with that BUBBLE GUM!" he yelled while clawing at the bubble gum on his face.

Kagome just let out a little laugh. She pressed her finger into her cheek and looked upwards (her way of showing she's thinking) then looked back at Inuyasha. "It's a Kagome's-back-in-Tokyo present!"

Inuyasha just glared at her and continued pinching the bubble gum off of his face while wearing a disgusted scowl on his face. He actually didn't think that Kagome's bubble gum was _that _disgusting. Keyword: _that_.

"So, Kagome, did you get your schedule yet?" Inuyasha inquired after he was done bubble gum scraping.

"Yeah, it's right here somewhere…" Kagome said. She searched around the small front pocket of her green Jansport backpack for her schedule. "Ah-hah! Found it!" she said, as if she just found a lump of gold. "Wanted to see it?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. He compared her schedule to his and found that he had five classes of the six they had altogether and mentally celebrated. He could spend more time with Kagome!

Sango and Miroku also compared their schedules to Kagome; Sango had three with her and Miroku had four.

"Well at least I won't be alone with anyone I don't know in my classes," Kagome stated.

"Aw, I don't have that many classes with you, Kagome…" Sango said sadly.

"But we all have lunch at the same time!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to get Sango to cheer up. It did end up making Sango a bit happier, knowing she could get to know Kagome better.

"INU, MY BABY!" a high-pitched, annoying voice suddenly screeched out.

"What is that annoying screeching sound I hear…?" Kagome said, smashing her hands onto her ears to blocking the sound (voice).

Inuyasha groaned. "It's Kikyou… the school slut."

Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth, then scowled with annoyance. '_Stupid school slut trying to pop my ear off…!_' she thought, mentally yelling obscenities.

Just then, a skinny, or rather anorexic looking girl came into view, running to Inuyasha and clinging onto him like the slut she is as if he was her lifeline.

Kikyou was, Kagome learned from LOOKING at her, in fact a slut. She was wearing a very short pink leather (fake) micro-mini skirt that practically made her butt pop out at the bottom. '_That is NOT a pretty sight,_' Kagome thought. She also wore a white, practically see through tank top that ended above her belly button and showed a LOT of cleavage ('_Those are probably fake boobs!'_ Kagome thought adding in her two cents). She wore pounds of make-up that would have made her look like she was some kind of clown. Her shoes were tall, red three-inched heels that had straps wrapped around up to the top of her calves. It was plain to see that she _was_ a serious… slut.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was desperately trying to pry off the clinging Kikyou when the bell rang. '_Saved by the bell!_' Inuyasha thought, mentally thanking Kami.

"Like oh, my gosh! The bell just rang! I have to go," Kikyou said in her annoying tone of voice, "Tootles, Inu-baby!" And Kikyou ran off, blowing a (coughGROSScough) kiss to 'Inu-baby'.

Inuyasha pouted and while wiping his arm, said "Eww, Kikyou cooties."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku laughed. They all had the same homeroom, so they ran there not wanting to be late.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku entered the homeroom class. "There's a new student here," Inuyasha said to Mr. Kumakura, their homeroom teacher.

"Oh, alright… Kagome Higurashi?" Mr. Kumakura stated.

"Yes, that's me…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku took their seats, Inuyasha and Miroku on one desk and Sango alone on the one in front of them.

"Alright, class! We have a new student, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Please treat her nicely," the homeroom teacher said.

Kagome walked in, and got a few stunned looks, cat calls, and wolf whistles. She just ignored them all, a bit used to them from her first time at school in Kyoto. Kagome also noticed some slightly familiar faces from when she went to junior high here.

"Would you like to tell a bit about yourself, Higurashi?" Mr. Kumakura inquired.

"Alright," Kagome said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, which you probably already know. I was born on November 26, 1988 and raised here in Tokyo, but moved to Kyoto when I was fourteen. I moved back here because my grandfather died and there wasn't any purpose in helping take care of his shrine anymore. I live with my mother and my younger brother." Kagome thought a bit for more introductions, but couldn't find anything she really wanted to tell the class. "I really don't know what to say anymore…"

"Thank you; do any of you have questions for Kagome?" Mr. Kumakura asked the class.

"Like, _what_ is up with your outfit? That was _so_, like, elementary school!" Yura, another one of the school sluts (most likely Kikyou's MINION) decided to comment.

Kagome mildly glared at Yura. "Look, I don't _care_ what you think about my outfit. I'll wear what I want to, and you can't change it. My outfit may be a little crazy, but I'm just _expressing_ myself. I _like_ to be crazy and outgoing. Just like _you_ like showing how you are…" Kagome then coughed a bit, but it sounded strange; as if she was saying 'slut' while coughing.

Yura just scoffed, and then glared daggers into Kagome.

One hand rose up, it was a boy. He had short light brown hair and blue eyes. He asked, "What about your dad?"

Suddenly, Kagome's shoes seemed interesting in her eyes. "Uh… He left the family when I was seven…" Kagome said sadly, but still a bit angry at that. Suddenly, her blue eyes clouded over into a grey color, as if she was remembering something…

"Oh, sorry." The boy said a bit guiltily, snapping Kagome out of her 'trance'.

"It's okay…"

The air was tense in the room, but Mr. Kumakura broke it. "So, Kagome, why don't you sit next to Sango? You seem to know her a bit."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Okay."

* * *

**Chapter 4 is… feeeeneeeeshed:) So. You meet Kikyou:Gasp: And I decided to make her a slut on this one. XP So Kikyou lovers. Sorry. But don't be surprised if the next story I make, she's nice… :) 'Cause I will on some of them. Don't be disappointed, please…**

**Next Chapter: First Day**

**Thank you; thank you, thank you reviewers :)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS  
**


	5. First Day

**A/N: **Edited the part with Naraku and changed it to Onigumo. Eh… couldn't think of anyone else. They're just… different, unrelated people in this fic, okay? XD

And I changed a few other things, but not so much that you'd have to read it again.

**Brief: **Kagome sees Kouga again (Uh-oh Oreo's:o); Physical education class, mainly based on the girls' competition, not really guys'. I can't do sword fighting scenes, I guess :P

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Although they are good… ;

**Chapter 5: First Day**

**(Some parts rewritten)**

Kagome had just gone through four classes, and she was already exhausted. The last class she had been in was with Miroku, so they both walked to the lunch room together.

"So, how was your first day in this hell hole so far?" Miroku asked.

"Great, just great," Kagome answered, obviously being sarcastic; Miroku just didn't seem to understand that, though…

"Are you serious? You think school is GREAT?" Miroku exclaimed with wide eyes.

Kagome sighed, exasperated. "No, Miroku. I was scaring a cat with a stick."

"What?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

"GAH! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, OKAY!" Kagome yelled to his face.

Miroku put on a serious face. "Well, you could have just told me that…"

At that statement, Kagome just gave up, shut her mouth, and let out an exasperated sigh. Just then, they reached the lunch room. Miroku led Kagome to the line to get some food, and then they went outside with their trays.

"Hey, Miroku." Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we outside?"

"Oh, every day me, Sango, and Inuyasha eat outside under this big tree; it's called the Goshinboku. It's really nice outside and the tree makes us calm somehow," Miroku explained.

"Oh, okay."

Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Sango under a big tree, and headed that way with Miroku. "Hey 'Yash, Sango!" Kagome chirped.

"Hey," Both Inuyasha and Sango said.

Inuyasha was eating some Ramen noodles, Sango held some pepperoni pizza, Miroku had a cheeseburger and Kagome had some ODEN! Mm, mm good.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha inhaled his ramen, and couldn't help but laugh. At this, Inuyasha raised his head in question. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." Kagome smiled.

"What? Why?"

"Well you could CHEW your noodles sometime, you know. Even I can control myself while eating oden," Kagome said playfully.

Inuyasha just replied by sticking his tongue out at Kagome and going back to his ramen. Kagome just shrugged and started taking her chop sticks and eating her oden.

Everyone was quiet for a while, not knowing what to say to each other.

Kagome apparently decided to break the silence. "Snap, Crackle, Pop, Rice Krispies!"

Everyone turned their heads to Kagome, each one raising their left or right eyebrow.

"…Well THAT was random…" Sango said, a bit slowly.

"Keh. She does that all the time," Inuyasha told Sango, "always saying random things…"

And they once again fell into silence, only hearing the slurping of Kagome and her oden.

Suddenly, a male student ran up in front of Kagome. He was quite attractive; his long black hair was up in a high ponytail, bangs hanging in front of his face making his icy blue eyes seem brighter. He was wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans one size too big. He was wearing brown Timberlands, and if you looked in the back, you could see a long brown tail; that showed that he was a wolf youkai.

As Kagome caught sight of him, she held onto Inuyasha's arm. '_What is Kouga doing here…?_' she thought a bit fearfully.

Inuyasha also saw him, and wondered why the HELL Kouga was here. Especially after he cheated on Kagome and broke her heart! Inuyasha was getting angrier by the second and wanted nothing more than to sock that wimpy wolf right then and now.

Kouga went up the Kagome and took hold of one hand. Kagome immediately retracted it, not wanting him to even _touch_ her after what happened.

"Kagome, I just wanted to say I'm so, so sorry and—!" Inuyasha then interrupted Kouga.

"You have no right to say SORRY to Kagome after you CHEATED on her!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, "Where's that little ookami bitch now, huh?"

"I broke up with her," Kouga said, "I realized I made a mistake and I want you back, Kagome!"

Throughout the conversation, Kagome sat quiet and contemplated on what to do. When Kouga finally made a statement to her, she stood.

"Well you know what, Kouga? I don't WANT you back! You cheated on me with Ayame and that's that." Kagome said furiously, then raising her hand to slap him.

Kouga waited for the impact, and boy did he get it. He was so surprised that she actually hit him; he kept his face turned sideways at the force of her slap. He shook away his astonishment and answered.

"Well, I WILL get you back, Kagome… Just you wait." Kouga then left, but not before glaring Inuyasha's way.

As soon as Kouga was out of sight and ear shot, Kagome slumped to the ground and buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's salty teardrops, and his ears drooped. He did NOT like seeing Kagome cry…

Kagome started to shake with her sobs, and Inuyasha took that time to pull her into a hug, trying to comfort her. "It's alright, Kagome…" Inuyasha said, desperately wanting her to stop crying. It broke his heart. Her sobs slowly stopped, and once it stopped she returned Inuyasha's embrace.

"Why did he come here…?" Kagome asked, still sad. "Why did he have to show his face to me again? I can't stand it…"

Inuyasha just replied by pulling her more into his embrace, hugging her tighter. Sango and Miroku were still a bit confused at why Kagome was crying over that 'Kouga' they heard.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha let go of Kagome, knowing his friends wanted an explanation of this, at least.

It was quiet for a while, until Sango broke the silence to ask a question, although she hesitated a bit. "Uh… So, who was that Kouga guy?"

Kagome sniffed. "He's my ex-boyfriend…"

"Oh? What happened?" Miroku asked.

"It was after school, and I went to this cherry blossom tree to meet Kouga," Kagome sniffed a bit. "and I found him making out with this other wolf youkai, her name was Ayame…"

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so sorry I asked that!" Sango cried out softly, panicking.

"It's alright, Sango… you don't have to be so panicky." Kagome giggled and wiped her eyes to dry her tears.

The bell then rang and they went to their classes. In the next class, Kagome had it with Inuyasha so they walked together through the hallways.

After a bit of comforting silence, Inuyasha asked Kagome if she really was okay.

"Yeah, don't worry so much Inuyasha." Kagome replied, smiling as if it would convince him more.

Inuyasha hesitated, wondering if he should believe her. "Alright, if you say so, Kagome…"

Kagome just smiled and continued walking to their physical education class with Inuyasha. When they got there, the boys and girls walked into the locker room to change into their uniforms.

The boy's uniform consisted of a blue t-shirt with the school name initials in white, 'SNTHS' standing for 'Shikon no Tama High School' and the school mascot, the tiger. They also wore black shorts. Blue, white, and black were their school colors.

The girls uniform was a tight blue form-fitting shirt with the school initials and tiger, and black shorts. The boys' and girls' uniform was basically the same. '_Nice school colors,_' Kagome thought.

Kagome liked the physical education class, but unfortunately Kikyou was in this class. Of course, she made herself look sluttish in the uniform. She wore a shirt and shorts two sizes to small; making the shirt go above her belly button and the shorts were now short short shorts. Kagome scowled in disgust at the sight of Kikyou in her sight.

While Kagome was doing her warm-up stretching, she felt as if she was being watched. She turned around and caught sight of a tall boy who had just turned his face away with long wavy black tied up in a high ponytail. It was his eyes, though; it was his eyes that Kagome was drawn to. They were a frightening blood red; Kagome shuddered at how cold they looked. She shook it off and turned around to continue her warm-up.

"Okay ladies! Run around the field twice!" Ms. Shinigawa, the girls' teacher, yelled after their warm-up stretch. Almost the whole class groaned at the thought of having to run the field again.

While the girls were running, Mr. Namada, the boys' teacher, made the guys do push ups and sit ups until they were sore all over. The boys also groaned, cursing the girls for being so lucky; they only had to run the field twice.

After doing warm-ups (more like TORTURE) they started their sports for the trimester.

The boys were doing sword fighting. Inuyasha REALLY loved this sport; it was his favorite and he did it all the time anyway.

The girls this trimester had archery, Kagome found out. She silently cheered, she loved archery! She was really good at it too.

"Okay girls, grab a bow according to your level and you'll all be shooting targets. After, there will be a competition in this class…" Ms. Shinigawa explained.

Kagome grabbed the intermediate bow and was surprised that Kikyou did too. "Now, shoot!" yelled Ms. Shinigawa.

Kagome concentrated on the center and let her arrow fly. Her arrow landed dead center. She glanced over at Kikyou's side and her eyes widened; she got the center too! Kagome would have never thought KIKYOU of all people would be so good at archery…

"Excellent job, Kagome!" Ms. Shinigawa chirped.

"Hey! What about ME? I got the center too!" Kikyou whined and pouted. Kagome noticed and thought '_Pouting is REALLY not her…_'

"Uh, yeah. Kikyou, you did good too," Ms. Shinigawa said, more dully.

Kikyou glared at Kagome, slightly jealous that she got a better comment from the teacher. '_I WILL do better than her on the competition… if she even gets in it,_' Kikyou smirked.

"Now! The competition! All of you will shoot, and each time I will eliminate a few people depending on their arrows on the target. Shooting number one, GO!" The students all readied their bows and shot until there were two more competitors.

**The boys**

"Now boys! I will pick you a partner, and you will spar them with your swords!" Mr. Namada read down the list of partners, and then he got to the last one; "Onigumo and Inuyasha!"

'_Great, I got that creepy freak._' Inuyasha thought, scowling.

Onigumo and Inuyasha sparred fiercely with their swords, both not wanting to lose. In the end, Inuyasha knocked Onigumo's sword out of his hand and then grinned. Onigumo just scowled when he found out he lost, his eerie dark brown, almost black, eyes glossing over.

**The girls' competition**

There were two more competitors; Kikyou and Kagome. Kikyou glared severely at Kagome, determined to win this competition; it could ruin her reputation if she lost to the new girl! The air was tense, and everybody was quiet.

Kikyou was to shoot her arrow first. She put all her concentration into the dead center of the target, and released her arrow. Everybody held their breath, waiting to find out where it landed. Kikyou's arrow landed barely landed in the center; it was on the very rim, but still counted as a bullseye. Kikyou's friends (or more like slaves) applauded her on a good job.

Kikyou smirked at Kagome, as if saying 'Beat that, loser'.

Kagome was more than determined now to win this competition. A fire burned in her eyes and she readied her bow to fire the arrow. She used all her concentration, and mentally crossed her fingers and toes. She then shot the arrow. People gasped. The winner is…

Kagome! She shot dead center. There were no arguments on who won. Kikyou's mouth lay agape; '_How could SHE win and not me!_' Kikyou asked herself, angry.

"You BITCH! You must have cheated or something there was NO way that you could ha—!" Kikyou was interrupted by Ms. Shinigawa.

"She did exactly the same as you, Kikyou. Stop complaining, she won. Also; no profanity, Hiromi!"

Kikyou just answered by glaring at the teacher. Meanwhile, Kagome was just tuning out of the conversation, then smiling.

'_This is going to be a REALLY fun senior year._' Kagome smirked.

**How was it:) A couple more reviews would be nice. Please:) It will encourage me to write a bit more… ;o**

**Next Chapter: Reminisce Pt. 1**

**Note; 'ookami' means 'wolf' in Japanese. I'm not sure if I spelled it right, because for some reason it doesn't look right. But oh well.**

**Thank you for supporting my story and reading it:))**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	6. Reminisce Pt1

**Brief: **Inuyasha and Kagome reminisce about the past. Only two flashbacks ;-; But do not worry, fellow readers. There is a part two, and I promise that one will have a truck load :) Or I'll try o.O

**Author's Note: **I think this is the longest chapter (For NF) I've written. Special treat for you reviewers:)) Thank you all so much for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and company. Boohoo.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reminisce Pt. 1**

After physical education everyone changed from their uniforms to the original clothes they've been wearing since this morning.

'_One more class; only one more class and I am free!_' Kagome thought excitedly, wanting the day to be over.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the locker room doors at the same time and smiled at each other, then went to walk together to their English class. (Remember, this is Japan ;)

* * *

**After school**

Sango was walking out of school with Miroku, and there was a peaceful silence. That is, until she felt a certain hand invading a certain body part…

Sango had a vein popping at her forehead, and screamed "PERVERT!" while she whacked Miroku on the head; where in effect got a big pink bump.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were looking for Sango and Miroku when they heard a girl scream "PERVERT!" They both sweat dropped and thought, '_There they are… duh._'

A red Sango came, dragging an unconscious Miroku with her. Inuyasha just shook his head and told (the unconscious) Miroku, "When will you ever learn, buddy…"

As soon as Sango saw the two best friends, though, she jumped up happily. "So, are we hanging together anywhere today?"

"Actually, I wanted to spend time alone with Kagome a bit…" Inuyasha said, "You know, catch up with each other and stuff?"

"Oh! Okay, sure. I guess some other time then. Bye!" Sango waved and ran to her car, a dark blue 2005 Honda Civic.

Miroku finally woke up and said, "I guess I should be going too."

"Okay, bye Miroku!" Kagome said, and hugged him.

"Yeah, BYE," Inuyasha said a bit roughly, most likely because he got hugged by Kagome.

Miroku just sweat dropped at the rough goodbye and ran towards his car frantically, not wanting to be beaten up.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Inuyasha…" Kagome scolded, although the smile in her voice didn't make him convinced.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So we're going to your house? I want to see everybody again!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, my house."

"Okay, let me call me okaa-san…" Kagome said as she took her cell phone from her pocket. It was a silver Motorola E1 ROKR. (I love that phone :D)

She dialed her home phone number and waited for her mom to pick up.

"**Moshi moshi?**"

"Hey mom, it's me."

"**Hello, dear. What do you need?**"

"Oh, I'm going to Inuyasha's house now and I won't be home until late, alright?"

"**Alright, Kagome. Be safe!**"

"Of course, Mama! I'm with Inuyasha. Bye."

"**Goodbye.**"

Kagome pressed the button with the symbol meaning 'End' and put the phone back in her pocket. "So did you move to a different house, or is it the same one?"

"I moved."

"Okay! I'm going to take my car and follow you!"

"Alright," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha got into his Nissan, and waited until Kagome got into her Celica. When she did, he reversed and drove off towards his mansion with Kagome following.

A couple of minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at a HUGE mansion. She stared at the mansion in awe; he had moved to a BETTER mansion during those three years. This mansion was huger than the last one! They both parked their cars in the big garage and went into his house (mansion).

Walking into his huge home, Kagome immediately spotted a tall man with silver hair. The man turned his face and Kagome's eyes lit up. "SESSHOUMARU!"

The 32-year-old man, called Sesshoumaru, whipped his head in the direction of the excited female voice. "Kagome…?"

Kagome rushed to Sesshoumaru and gave him a GREAT, BIG HUG! Sesshoumaru was surprised, but just chuckled a bit and returned the embrace, also giving her a (FRIENDLY) kiss on the cheek.

"Sesshoumaru, I missed you so much!" Kagome piped. She really thought of Sesshoumaru as one of the older brothers she never had.

"Me too," Sesshoumaru replied, smiling ever-so-slightly (In the background, making Inuyasha's eyes widen in disbelief, again.).

"Is Uncle Touga here?" asked Kagome sweetly.

"Yes, he's upstairs in his office," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Okay!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm going to go see him now!" she said, and ran off, but not before giving Sesshoumaru another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome rushed up the stairs in excite, wanting to see her 'Uncle Touga', she called him. Inuyasha followed her lead, just not as excited (Touga was his dad and all).

Kagome reached two big oak doors, and knocked. A deep voice asked, "What is it NOW?"

"Uncle Touga!" Kagome yelled through the doors, "It's Kagome!"

At hearing that, the man dashed over to the doors and opened them. "Little Kaggy!" Touga yelled, spreading his arms apart for an embrace. Kagome ran to his arms and Touga gave her a giant bear hug and swung her around, making Kagome squeal with delight. "My, my! You sure have grown a lot, Kagome."

"Well it HAS been three years…" Kagome added in.

"Why yes it has," Touga replied with a smile. "So how are Souta and your mother?"

"They're both doing well, I guess. No problems!" Kagome chirped for about the billionth time since she's been in the house.

"It's nice seeing you again, Kagome." Touga said. "I'm sure you want to catch up a bit with Inuyasha now?"

"Yup! Bye bye, Uncle Touga!" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha and Kagome went through the hallway of the second floor, then stopping in front of a door at the very end of the hallway. There were two big, black doors with the name 'Inuyasha' in graffiti print; the name was sprayed silver, while it was outlined with somewhat of a glow with the color red. "Wow, even your DOOR is awesome!" Kagome yelled in awe.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

They went inside and closed the doors once again. Kagome again stood in awe at Inuyasha's room; it was about the size of an apartment in downtown Tokyo! There were four walls, two silver and two black in pattern. There was a king-sized bed with red silk sheets positioned in the far left corner of the room. To the right, across the bed was a bathroom with marble sinks and bath and a JACUZZI! He also had a giant walk-in closet; Kagome reminded herself to raid his closet one day. (;) There was a glass desk with the latest (and most expensive) computer on it, including the keyboard and mouse of course. He also had a built-in flat screen television; and boy, was it HUGE. What caught Kagome's eyes the most, though, was the balcony out near the bed. If you walked out there, you could see the whole city and bright lights. She wouldn't doubt if you could see the sunset from there, either. All in all, Kagome thought this was the best room ever.

"Wow…" Kagome said after observing the room.

"Glad you like," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome hopped onto his bed, and felt the silk sheets. She then sighed, "Ahh… your bed is heaven… It smells like you too…"

Inuyasha just shook his head and smiled. "Sure…"

"So! Let's start catching up with each other. How was the first three years of high school without _me_?" Kagome asked dejectedly, wondering if he had the best year without her with him.

Inuyasha noticed the tone of voice, as if she was sad. "Don't worry, it wasn't the _best _year without you," he said. Kagome was reassured, and smiled.

Inuyasha searched through his head for memories of what happened. "Well, I met Miroku and Sango. Miroku was still perverted as ever…"

**Flashback **(Inuyasha's POV)

_I was walking through the school hall ways of Shikon no Tama High. I was kind of at a loss of where to go; after all, I was only a freshman. But I didn't show that. It probably looked like I was walking down the hallway knowing where to go. Unfortunately I wasn't really looking forward, and I felt a smaller body collide with mine. I instantly got angry._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, wench," I said angrily._

"_Well maybe YOU should look FORWARD instead of staring into space like that!" yelled the girl._

_Suddenly, a boy with a little ponytail at the nape of his neck came up and offered a hand to the girl. He looked at me. "Now, now. That is not a nice way to treat a BEAUTIFUL young lady…"_

"_Feh. Who cares?"_

_The girl hesitantly took the boy's hand and got up. His hand instantly shot around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "Why, Sango! I missed you so much!" All the while, Miroku's hand was trailing lower down her waist each second…_

_Then a scream and a somehow familiar sound of someone's head clashing with the floor was heard throughout the hall. "YOU PERVERT!" The girl, Sango, fumed. The boy (Miroku) was currently on the floor unconscious from the girl's wrath._

_Sango then turned around and studied me carefully for a bit. "Hm, you may sound tough but I think you're just all soft and gushy inside!" _

_My eyes widened. "W-What! No way!" _

"_I bet there's SOMEBODY that makes you soften up a bit…" Miroku said, adding his two cents after waking up._

_Inuyasha then thought of Kagome and his eyes did end up softening up a bit. "Uh, yeah, there is… sorry about yelling at you."_

"_I guess it's alright," the ponytail girl (In which Inuyasha dubbed) said with a smile. "I'm Sango!"_

"_And I'm Miroku," the somewhat perverted boy said._

"_I'm Inuyasha." I said a bit warily._

"_It's okay, we don't bite!" Sango chirped._

"_Oh, but I do, Sango. When and where?" Miroku joked._

"_AGHH! PERVERT!"_

…_And Miroku was once again, unconscious._

**Flashback End**

Kagome giggled. "Miroku was still _that_ big of a pervert?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha laughed.

"So did you get any best friends in Kyoto?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled wistfully. "No, I was a bit lonely there… except for Kouga…" Kagome's eyes suddenly became sad.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. "Its okay, Kagome… Forget about him right now. It's our happy time, remember?" Inuyasha said, hoping to make her feel better. Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Yash."

All was quiet after, each looking for memories of each other in their heads to reminisce together.

"OH! Hey, remember that day when we were six and we were at the park while it was raining?" Kagome asked. "It was our first hug…"

Inuyasha thought a bit, and then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "What was that snapping thing you just did now…?"

Inuyasha also sweat dropped. "Eh heh… I'm not so sure either…"

**Flashback**

_It was a sunny day (Keyword: WAS); Inuyasha and Kagome were playing in a park across the street of Kagome's house, when suddenly Kagome felt a drip of water splash onto her nose._

"_Hey! It's gonna rain, Yashie!" Kagome exclaimed while looking up at the sky._

_Inuyasha also looked up at the sky for a while, before looking back at Kagome. She was still looking up at the sky with her mouth in the form of an 'o'._

_Another rain drop fell, this time in Kagome's eye. "OWWY! The rain drop hurt me!"_

"_Well you shouldn't have kept looking up, STUPID!" Inuyasha yelled, covering up his worry._

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sniffed. "You called me the s-word! Mommy told me that was bad!"_

"_Oh yeah? STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Kagome was now sobbing freely into her hands. 'Why is he calling me that bad word!' Kagome thought, still crying. It was raining hard now._

_When Kagome started crying, Inuyasha panicked. 'Oh no! I didn't mean to make her cry!' Racking his brain for any ideas for her to stop crying, he was at a loss. That was, until a light bulb just conveniently shined over his head and gave him an idea._

_Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and tentatively wrapped his arms around the smaller child. Kagome stopped crying and looked up at Inuyasha. "What are you doing…?" Kagome asked._

"_What does it look like I'm doing!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "When I'm crying my mommy hugs me, so… I thought that would work with you…"_

_Kagome sniffed, but smiled anyway and hugged him back. "Thanks, Yashie! You really did make me feel better." _

_Both children were soaked to the bone, when Mrs. Higurashi ran out of the house under an umbrella and holding two small jackets. "Oh, my! You two are so wet," Mrs. Higurashi stated. "Let's get you inside before you get sicker…"_

_Mrs. Higurashi wrapped a red waterproof jacket around Inuyasha and a yellow one around Kagome. She held one child in each hand, and looked both ways before crossing the street to the home.

* * *

_

_The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha lay in bed together; they were both had colds from staying out in the rain yesterday. Kagome sniffed. _

"_Well at least we're sick together!" she said happily, but it came out bizarre with her stuffy nose._

**Flashback End**

"I love going out in the rain," Kagome said, "it reminds me of that day we first hugged!"

Inuyasha smiled and just gave Kagome a hug, just for old times. She had to laugh at that.

"What, you don't like me hugging you?" Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome giggled and pinched his cheeks. "You're so cuuuuute!" she squealed.

Inuyasha then stared at her as if she just grew another toe. "Are you okay?"

Kagome just grinned.

* * *

**End of this chapter. :))) So you notice 'Pt. 1'. There will be a Pt. 2! So stay tuned, and don't turn the dial. Just kidding :) So it's kinda obvious… **

**Next Chapter: Reminisce Pt. 2**

**I love you reviewers so much. It makes my day :) Review, much appreciated.**

**- Green FR00TL00PS**


	7. Reminisce Pt2

**Brief: **Well. More reminiscing. Kagome stays overnight.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews :) Why is everyone saying 'You finally updated!' when chapter 6 has been up since Saturday? 5 days… LOL.I know it isn't a TRUCK LOAD of reminiscing, but I DID give you the longest chapter I've written (For NF).

**Disclaimer: **Why must remind us? I do not own Inuyasha. :((

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reminisce Pt. 2**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sprawled out on his bed; Kagome's legs were on top of Inuyasha's, their bodies' sort of making an 'L' shape.

"What about that one time when we were eight and we went to go get ice cream from your fridge?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember that…" Kagome giggled out.

**Flashback**

_Kagome's POV_

_It was a beautiful summer day in the Higurashi household… not. It was so hot! Inuyasha and me were just laying on the couch bored to death. We had NOTHING to do. Boo hoo. Suddenly, I had an idea._

"_Hey, 'Yashie?"_

"_Huhhhh?" was his smart reply._

"_Wanna go get some ice-cream-on-a-stick?" _(Popsicle, LOL. They're five years old.) _"Mommy is outside watering the pretty flowers. She won't see!"_

"_Okay," Inuyasha said, "but it's your fault if we get caught!"_

"_I promise we won't, 'Yashie!" I told him._

_I ran in front of him to the refigidater, or refriditager? Mommy told me what it was called, but I forgot._

"_Wow, the redifidager is really tall!" I yelled while looking up at the icy cold box called a 'freezer'._

"_Well duh," Inuyasha told me, "how are we gonna get the ice-creams-on-a-stick?"_

_I looked around, trying to find something to climb on. I looked at the dinner table, then I saw the chairs. "We can use the dinner chair!"_

"_But Kagome," Inuyasha whined, "my mommy told us to never stand on the chair!"_

"_Don't worry, you'll protect me. Won't you 'Yashie?" I asked him with me special puppy dog eyes that was SURE to make him fall into my command. Buahahha. _

"_Alright…" YES!_

_I took the chair and me and 'Yashie pushed it all the way up the the coldy box. I tried to climb up and stand on it, but I was still too short. Curse my shortness. Oh wait, mommy said never to say 'curse'… Oh well!_

"'_Yashie, I can't reach up and stand on the chair…"_

"_Well what am I supposed to DO?" Inuyasha crossed his arms._

"_Can you try and carry me? Please?' Once again, the puppy dog eyes._

_And of course, it works EVERY time. Heehee._

_Inuyasha carried me (he was a hanyou) onto the chair and I opened up the 'freezer' to look for the ice-creams._

"_Oh! I see them!" I yelled to Inuyasha happily. "What color do you want?"_

"_RED!" Inuyasha chirped._

"_Okie dokies!" I went on my tippy-toes and grabbed the red one. After that, I grabbed the green one. My favorite color! _

_I closed the freezer and jumped down the chair. "Yay!"_

_We pushed the chair back to the dinner table. But now I found out we had ANOTHER problem._

"_Um, 'Gome?" Inuyasha said._

"_Yeah, 'Yashie?" I said back to him._

"_We don't know how to open the plastic-y thingies on the ice creams," Inuyasha said sadly._

"_Oh yeah." I thought for a bit. "Oh! We can use those cutty thingies that mommy uses to open it for us!"_

"_That's a scissor. We're not supposed to use sharp thingies, remember?"_

"_Remember shmember! They won't see us!" I ran towards the drawer that I saw my mommy take out the orange cutty thingy, or whatever 'Yashie said. Scissor._

_I took out the long contraption mabobby and stared at it with confusion. "Do you know how to use this?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then I guess I have to figure out! Detective Kagome, on the case!"_

_If this were an anime TV show, I bet Inuyasha would have sweat dropped! Now, we were left to the problem of opening up the ice-creams. They were meltingggg! Noooo! We MUST open it._

_I looked at the 'scissors'. There were two holes, one bigger than the other. Then there was the shiny silver cutting part, I think. _

_I put my four fingers in one hole and my thumb in the other, just like I saw mommy do it. I spread apart my fingers, and the two sharp silvery parts opened! "Wow! I can do the scissor thingy like mommy!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, hurry up and cut it!" Inuyasha said, probably unpatient and grumpy because of the hotness. _(This is a five-year-old's mind… unpatientimpatient) _I spread apart the silvery thingies once more, then put the ice cream plastic in between the two cutters. Then I smashed them together, and WALA! "I cut the plasticy! YAYYYYY!"_

"_Okay, now cut mine!" I cut 'Yashie's plastic for him, then put the cutter back._

_I took out my ice cream and stuck out my tongue. "Ewwwy! It's all melllllted! …Oh well, I can't waste!" _

_A couple seconds after me and 'Yashie finished our ice-creamys and threw the sticks away, my mommy came in. _

"_Now, what are all those colored stains around your mouths?" she asked us, placing her hands on her hips._

"_Um, n-nothing, mommy!" I said, stuttering from being nervous._

"_Oh, kids… if you wanted some popsicles, you could've just asked me."_

_Inuyasha and I had our heads drooped down. Simultaneously, we said, "We're sorry…"_

"_It's alright, and let's get you two cleaned up."_

_After we were cleaned up, Inuyasha went home. I was walking past the kitchen to go play with my toys when I saw my mommy taking out the 'scissors'. "Now, what ARE these stain marks on my scissors…?"_

_I gulped, and ran frantically to my toys._

**Flashback End**

**Author's POV**

"Haha, I guess that was my fault." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Yeah, YOU'RE fault I got in trouble for taking food without asking…" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. Kagome copied him and stuck her tongue out too. "Was not."

"WAS TOO! You even told me if we got caught YOU'RE the one to blame!"

"Well, maybe I was just kidding!"

Inuyasha's left eye started twitching, and his hand was balled up into a fist. Suddenly, Kagome latched Inuyasha and herself into a hug. "C'mon, 'Yash! Don't be maaad!"

"Keh." Inuyasha said, though he DID calm down.

Kagome pursed her lips when she remembered something. "I remember that time when you HIT me…"

Inuyasha suddenly though his bed sheets were interesting and fiddled with them. "Yeah… I'm still feeling kind of guilty about that…"

Kagome laughed. "It's alright. It was really funny when Sesshoumaru punished you though!"

Inuyasha glared daggers at Kagome and then grimaced as she brought back memories of his punishment that day.

**Flashback**

_Kagome was over at Inuyasha's mansion today and they were currently playing with his toys. As Kagome was going to get another toy for their 'Doctor' game, she accidentally stepped on one of Inuyasha's favorite toy cars, causing it to break._

_Inuyasha started to get angry and had tears in his eyes. "YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE TOY!"_

"_I-I'm sorry, 'Yashie! I didn't mean to!" the six-year-old girl told him frantically._

"_Yeah right!" Inuyasha yelled. He was so mad, he reflexively raised his hand and smacked Kagome's cheek._

_Kagome gaped at him for a few seconds, before holding onto her cheek with her small hands and started to cry. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'I didn't mean to hit her!' he thought, worried._

"_Kagome, I didn't mea--!" Inuyasha was interrupted when Kagome ran out the door, but didn't leave all the way before slamming it closed.

* * *

_

_Kagome ran down the hall to the 21-year-old Sesshoumaru's room. She slowed her running as she was reaching his room, and then slowly turned the door knob. "Sesshy…?"_

_Sesshoumaru, who was currently on the computer, turned towards to door and immediately noticed a crying Kagome with her hand on her cheek. _

"_What's wrong, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, obviously worried for her. Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru's opened arms and climbed onto his lap and snuggled into him._

"'_Yashie hit me…" Kagome sniffed._

"_What! Where did he hit you?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_On my cheek…" she replied, and let her hand fall and grasp blue collared shirt to show the mark._

_Sesshoumaru fumed a little at the sight of her cheek. During the hit, some of Inuyasha's claws scratched off her skin, making her bleed._

"_It' hurts, Sesshy…" Kagome whined._

_Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. "I know…" Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's cheek, letting his demon powers from his saliva heal her cuts._

_Kagome giggled. "A magical kiss, Sesshy?"_

_Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "Yes, a magical kiss…"_

"_Thank you Sesshy! I feel all better!" Kagome said, as she put Sesshoumaru into the tightest embrace she could with her tiny little body._

"_Now, I'm going to make Inuyasha say sorry to you," Sesshoumaru said sternly, standing up while still holding Kagome to his chest. "Okie dokies!" Kagome chirped._

_Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to Inuyasha's room, seeing the locked door. "Open up the door, Inuyasha!" he yelled._

_Behind the doors, Sesshoumaru could hear Inuyasha sniffing. "NO!"_

"_Yes, now open up the door and say you're sorry to Kagome!"_

_Shuffling could be heard, and the sound of an unlocking door. The door opened a bit, showing a slightly sniffing Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru put Kagome down onto the floor and let Inuyasha go on with his apology._

"_Uh, Kagome… I… I'mreallysorryforhittingyou!" Inuyasha said quickly, wanting to be over with this. He had never apologized to anyone before…_

"_What was that, Inuyasha…?" Sesshoumaru asked, a slightly threatening tone hidden underneath his normal voice._

_Inuyasha sighed and said his apology once more, in a slower voice this time. "I'm really sorry for hitting you, Kagome…" he said, as his cute little puppy ears drooped._

_Kagome smiled. "It's okay, I forgive you! I'm just happy you said sorry!" she told Inuyasha, following with a hug._

_Inuyasha blushed, but hugged her back nonetheless. Sesshoumaru just smiled, looking at the two young children hugging. His smile soon turned into a sinister smirk._

"_Now, Inuyasha… I think you deserve a punishment for hurting Kagome, don't you think?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking wildly (which is pretty weird.)._

"_Yeah!" Kagome chirped._

"_What! Why are you siding with evil FLUFFY!" Inuyasha whined._

_Kagome just giggled. "'Cause your punishments are so funny!"_

_Inuyasha pouted._

"_Now Inuyasha, your punishment! You have to wear THIS dress," Sesshoumaru said, holding up a small pink frilly dress that seemed to pop out of nowhere into his hands._

_Inuyasha's eye started twitching from his annoyance and disgust. "NO WAY! Dresses are for GIRRRRRLS!"_

"_Ah, ah, ah!" Sesshoumaru said, putting up his finger up and wagging it, "this is your punishment and you have to go through it."_

_Inuyasha eyed the dress as if it was going to bite him, and then sighed. "Fine, meanie."_

_Sesshoumaru grinned as Inuyasha walked up the stairs towards to bathroom to change into the frilly pink dress._

_After a few minutes, Inuyasha's head popped out from behind the balcony. "I look STUPID," he growled out._

"_You still have to come down, Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped happily, wanting to see her best friend in a dress._

_Inuyasha grumbled, but complied anyway. As he set foot on the first step, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in hysterics._

"_Inuyasha, you look… so… pretty!" Kagome managed to get out through her giggles._

_Sesshoumaru was shaking with unreleased laughter. "Yeah, you should wear dresses more often."_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest; which was pretty uncomfortable with all the PRINK FRILLS…_

_Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a click of a camera, and looked up. There was a flash, and he realized; HE JUST GOT HIS PICTURE TAKEN WHILE IN AN UGLY, PINK, GIRLY DRESS!_

_Sesshoumaru pulled out the picture from the old-styled camera _(**Is it called a Polaroid? The ones where the picture comes out right away**) _and chuckled. _

"_This will be good for blackmail later on," he said._

_Kagome fell to the floor once more, laughing all over again. She was laughing so hard; tears of mirth were falling from her eyes and dripping onto the expensive carpet. Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment and anger._

'_I swear I'll get them back one day…' he thought, scrunching up his nose._

**Flashback End**

Kagome was once again in hysterics at that memory, while Inuyasha was glaring at her for the millionth time today.

"I… wonder if he… still has… that picture! Ahahahahha!" Kagome got out through laughs.

After Kagome was calmed from her laughing, a soft knock was heard. "Dinner is being served, Inuyasha and Kagome…"

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

Meanwhile, Kagome was fixing up her hair, trying to make it straight since it got all tangled up while she was in a hysterical laughing fit.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs together, and into the dining room. There was a big table set for eighteen; even if there were only three people living in the mansion. There were eight seats on the left and right side of the table, and one seat each at the top and bottom. (Hope that made sense…)

Touga sat on the top seat with Sesshoumaru on his left and Inuyasha on his right. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha.

Throughout dinner, the four people joked and talked about the past. After the dinner, Touga offered for Kagome to stay over at the mansion tonight.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden…" Kagome said a bit afraid she'd be a bother to them.

"Oh, of course not Kagome! You're never a burden," Touga replied.

"Alright, let me call my mom," Kagome said, "and tell her I'm staying over. Where's the phone?"

"In the kitchen, on the wall near the left side of the counter," Touga said.

"Thanks." Kagome went off into the kitchen. She found the phone, and dialed her home phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"**Moshi moshi?**" her brother, Souta, answered.

"Hey Souta, could you give the phone to mom?"

"**Sure.**" In the background, Kagome could hear Souta shouting 'MOM! KAGOME'S ON THE PHONE!'

"**Hello, dear. Is there something you need?**"

"Hi Mama, I was just wondering if I could stay over at Inuyasha's house tonight? Please?"

"**Alright, but come back after school tomorrow, okay? And, I don't want a phone call from the school saying you were tardy to homeroom, missy.**"

"Okay, okay Mama! I promise! Thank you so much!"

"**Alright, bye dear. I love you.**"

"I love you too, Mom. Bye!"

Kagome hung up the phone and went back into the dining room. "My mom said I could stay."

"Alright, its okay if you borrow Inuyasha's clothes, isn't it?" Touga asked.

"Yeah, I have worn his clothes before…" Kagome answered.

"Okay then! It's kind of late now, why don't you two get ready for bed?" Touga said.

Kagome smiled. "Okay!"

Kagome and Inuyasha went up the stairs together to his room, and he went in search for some clothes Kagome could wear to sleep. He found a oversized black shirt and a pair of green boxer shorts.

"Thanks," Kagome said. She went to the Inuyasha's bathroom and changed into his clothes. When she was done, she hopped into the bed Inuyasha was lying on. Inuyasha was shirtless and had a pair of red flannel pants on.

Kagome caught her self staring at his well-toned and chiseled chest, and Inuyasha noticed then smirked. He decided to tease her.

"Like what you see, 'Gome?"

Kagome snapped out of it and blushed deeply. "Wh… No! I wasn't staring at you, there was just a… there was just a bug on you, t-that's all!" Kagome replied frantically.

Inuyasha chuckled. "A bug, huh…? Whatever."

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist, hugging her under the bed covers. "Good night, Kagome…"

Kagome relaxed inside his embrace and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Night, 'Yasha…"

And with that, the two fell into a deep, relaxing sleep; dreaming only the best dreams…

* * *

**A tiny bit of fluff:) I'm not sure, really. Longest chapter so far! 2,590 words :) All done in three hours, too! YESSSS. Probably not long compared to other stories, but it's longer than any other chapters I wrote and that makes me feel. PROUD. **

**Next Chapter: Denial**

**Hinthint; The two best friends get caught in a… compromising position. ;)**

**Review, thank you:))**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	8. Denial

**Brief: **Early morning embarrassment :)) They both think about their feelings then deny it, hence the title 'Denial'.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Every single one of you :) Even if the review is just two or three words. I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **You. Bow down to Rumiko Takahashi, 'cause she owns Inuyasha. And I'll be just standing over in that dark, dusty corner…

* * *

**Chapter 8: Denial**

Kagome woke up, feeling strangely warm. She started to get up, but found a weight wrapped around her waist. She then remembered she stayed over at Inuyasha's house and the weight was just his arm around her waist. She found the clock and looked; it was only five-thirty and school started at eight-fifteen. Kagome laid her head back onto the bed and snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest, trying once again to fall asleep but she couldn't. Curse the sun's rays…

She went out of Inuyasha's hold, making him turn over and grab his body pillow in search for the missing warmth. Kagome tip-toed over to the bathroom and started a shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub, letting the water spray over her hair and body.

After her shower, Kagome grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself. She peeked out the door to check if Inuyasha was still asleep; she found he was, so she walked across the room and raided his closet in search for clothes.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I heard the shower turn on, and woke up finding I was holding onto a pillow. I guess Kagome got into the shower. I turned over and faced the way where the door was, but still had my eyes closed. The shower turned off, and I saw Kagome peeking out the doorway, looking at me. I think she was checking if I was asleep so she could step out in her towel…

She stepped out, and I was looking at some goddess body; I bet I was drooling or something. Good thing she doesn't know I'm awake, or I'd be chop doggy right now…

She went into my closet, raiding my clothes AGAIN. Just like that time when we were thirteen. I sighed. I guess I don't get to see her nake—wait, WHAT? I think I've been hanging out with Miroku too much…

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I went into his HUGE closet, and found A LOT of clothes. Is he a girl or something? Only girls could possibly have this much clothes!

I raided through each rack, and finally found some clothes that I thought would look good on me, sort of. They _were_ guy clothes…

I wore one of Inuyasha's green wife beaters and some faded black denim jeans that were baggy on me, so I wore a green belt. The jeans were big, so they were sort of sagging and showing Inuyasha's boxers that I wore, heehee. I couldn't believe he had red boxers with brown doggy paws on it! It was just too cute. I still had my sex bracelets, so I wore the green and black ones on my left arm and stuffed the pink and white ones into the front pocket of my green Jansport backpack. I saw some sweatbands, and put on a black one with the green mushroom from Mario game series with the saying '1UP' under it on my right arm.

I spotted some caps, bandanas, and beanies at the corner of my eye to the side of all the clothes. I took out a green, white and yellow Ecko unltd. cap and placed the lid to the left side of my head, then slipped on some of Inuyasha's smaller beat-up green converse from when he was younger. I tied my hair into two low ponytails just like the ones I had yesterday. I twirled around in front of the mirror, and I couldn't help but be fond of the look of myself in his clothing.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Kagome walked out of the closet with backpack in hand and found Inuyasha sitting up on his bed, still in only his flannel pants. "Good morning!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Good morning to you too…" Inuyasha said, taking in the look of Kagome in his clothes.

"You look kinda cute in my clothes," Inuyasha commented.

"Thanks! I like wearing your clothes," Kagome grinned, "maybe I should raid your closet more often!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped, seeing an image of raiding his closet as if it was a mall; he then shook his head, getting rid of his weird imagination. "Sure, why not?" He actually REALLY liked Kagome in his clothes. She looked small in them, and her scent would probably stay on his clothes… Heavenly; she smelled like vanilla and lavender… it always calmed him down somehow.

"Inuyasha! Don't you gotta shower? You'll stink BAD," Kagome said, grinning.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Stink, huh? So I guess you stinked too, since you took a shower."

"Nope! I just want to smell even BETTER!"

Inuyasha pouted. "Why is it that you think that I'M the one who STINKS?"

"'Cause you drool in your sleep," Kagome said.

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do. It makes you smell like wet DOG!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha tackled her to the floor, pinning her hands at the top of her head. Inuyasha positioned his hands over Kagome's sides… her ticklish spot. "Now, repeat, I do not stink and I do not drool in bed!"

"Okay!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. She gave up so easily? He heard her speak again.

"I do not stink and I do not drool in bed!" Kagome chirped.

"What? I didn't say that! I meant _me_!" Inuyasha whined.

"No, you told me to repeat you, so I said exactly what you said! 'I do not stink and I do not drool in bed!'" Kagome added.

Inuyasha had a vein popping in his forehead, but was amused. "Okay, repeat after me: 'Inuyasha does not stink and he does not drool in bed!'"

"Never!" Kagome yelled, trying to break free of Inuyasha's hold on her wrists.

"Alright then, I guess you'll just have to face the…. TICKLE ATTACK!" Inuyasha started tickling her across the ribs, making her laugh. Kagome tried to conceal the laughs but that was failed. "Okay… o…kay! S-stop!" Kagome said in between laughs.

"Now, what do you have to say, little Kagome… (That rhymed:D)" Inuyasha said.

"I-Inuyasha does n…not stink and h-he doesn't drool… in bed!" Kagome answered, giggling and laughing.

Inuyasha stopped the tickling, and let Kagome catch her breath; she was panting.

Just then, Touga decided to step in. "Just _what _is all that noi—Ohhh, I see why you've been so NOISY now…" Touga said in a sort of 'knowing' voice.

As Inuyasha initiated the tickle fight, it sort of got them into an intimate position… Inuyasha had one hand pinning both of Kagome's wrists over her head, and his other hand was on her ribs, as if his hand were to move forward to more… intimate places. It also didn't help that Kagome was red, panting, and had messy hair.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and separated in a millisecond. "W-We weren't doing anything, dad!" Inuyasha said, stuttering, while Kagome was straightening her hair and repositioning her hat in the right place.

"Sure you weren't, son, sure you weren't…" Touga said slyly, obviously using sarcasm.

"B-but we weren't Uncle Touga! 'Yash was just tickling me!" Kagome squeaked out, trying to get the bad thoughts out of Touga's head.

"I'm sure he was tickling you, moving up towards your—!" Touga was interrupted by weird, random yelling from Inuyasha and Kagome; obviously trying to break out the words from their ears. Touga chuckled. "It's alright kids, just don't be so loud next time," he winked.

Touga left and Inuyasha and Kagome stood, gaping at the empty space near the door. "Uh, let's just… forget that ever happened…" Kagome said, still staring.

"Yeah, this NEVER happened." Inuyasha repeated, trying to ensure himself somehow.

"Well, okay! Why don't you take a shower now, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, letting out a shaky nervous laugh.

"Yeah… I'll be going now…" Inuyasha said, as he was walking towards the bathroom door. He started the shower, stripped off his clothes (MAJOR DROOL) and stepped into the pouring hot water, immediately taking away and sores or kinks in his body.

* * *

Kagome walk towards Inuyasha's bed and sat down on the silky sheets. '_Well THAT was interesting…_'

She was lost in thought, when the bathroom door opened and Inuyasha came out with a towel around his waist, with steam coming out behind him. He looked like some GOD. He was perfectly tanned, had broad shoulders and a perfectly chiseled chest. Going lower, he had a perfect six pack, then going downwards; she could see the lines going down, towards his pubic hair and even lower to the… private area. The dripping water from his shower did nothing but heighten the effect, too…

She looked up to Inuyasha's face and locked eyes with him. She immediately realized she was staring for a while and blushed, then turned away. Her blush did _not _go unnoticed though…

Inuyasha smirked, happy that he had that effect on Kagome. '_Wait; happy I can do that…? When she stared at me, I sort of had this kind of… FEELING, could I… could I actually feel THAT way with Kagome…? No way; I can't feel that way for my BEST FRIEND…_' Inuyasha shook the thought away and entered his walk-in closet; Kagome watching his movements the whole time…

'_Could I be falling in LOVE with Inuyasha? I mean, what's this feeling in my stomach, it's like there's butterflies… I can't be falling in love with HIM, my best friend… Never._' Kagome finished the though, determined that she could NOT be falling in love with Inuyasha.

…Kagome only _hoped_.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

As I was walking to the closet, I knew Kagome was watching me. Could she have the same feelin—wait, no! She can't have the same feelings, because I don't _have_ feelings like that for her. I don't.

…I hope.

I pushed the matter aside and looked for some clothes to wear. I pulled a blue wife beater over my head and grabbed a black long-sleeved button up shirt with a blue somewhat metallic dragon wrapping around the right arm. I put it on and left the buttons open, showing the wife beater.

I put on a pair of black silk boxers, and I noticed that one particular pair of boxers is missing… one of the most EMBARRASING. The red one with doggy paws! I gulped. Kagome must be wearing them… I'll take a look later. The pants she was wearing were saggy… I noticed my boxers but put it off, thinking they were just red. She doesn't plan on SHOWING them on school, does she! I won't be able to live it off… Sigh. Oh well.

I put on some dark blue denim jeans that sagged, showing my boxers as always. I just can't get used to having fitted jeans. It just feels weird; I can't stand them. I'll wear them when I have to, though. Or when Kagome tells me to. I feel like a real DOG when she does that…

I slipped on some black Converse high tops with blue laces and came out of the closet. When I came out, I noticed Kagome had a dazed look, as if she was thinking of something. It looked like pretty deep thought too. I looked at my Ecko unltd. watch and noticed we only had half and hour until school started, so I decided to take her out of thought.

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Hey Kagome! We gotta get to school in half an hour!" Inuyasha yelled while taking his black Jansport backpack, taking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"O-oh, okay! Are we going to eat breakfast?" Kagome asked, grabbing her backpack and going out of his room and down the stairs.

"We can just grab a quick breakfast at McDonald's on the way to school," Inuyasha told her, and informing the cook they were going out to eat breakfast this morning.

"'Kay!"

"Bye Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said to the man drinking coffee, who replied by looking up and waving, before going back to his newspaper. Touga had already left to work early in the morning.

The two teenagers walked into the huge garage, the home of thousands of cars. They decided to go in Kagome's car, since she should be taking it home later.

"I'm driving the car." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"No way! It's my car, I'm driving it!" Kagome whined.

"It's the GUY who always drives, 'Gome. Think of me as your chauffer."

"Oh _really? _Then I guess you can be my chauffer from now on," Kagome said as she sat into the passenger seat of her silver Celica.

'_Damn it. Curse her comebacks…_' Inuyasha thought grumpily, imagining all the times Kagome would ask him to drive her somewhere…

* * *

Inuyasha drove to McDonald's and went to the drive-through, buying to-go breakfasts that they could eat in the car or at school.

They drove the school, and Inuyasha shut the ignition. "Now, time for some taaaasty McDonald's!" he said happily.

"Don't you _dare_ get any crumbs in my car or it's your head, got that?" Kagome said sternly.

"Yes sir—I mean, ma'am," Inuyasha 'corrected' while _trying _to look innocent. Keyword: trying.

Kagome just glared, and used his tactic. "Well still, don't get any crumbs in my car or I'll castr—Oh, I'm sorry, I meant _decapitate_ you," she said, while batting her eyelashes; a weird attempt to look innocent.

After that, they just ate their food, Inuyasha being careful not to drop any crumbs, afraid of her 'mistake' in her sentence. Which he was _sure _she was going to say 'castrate'… Inuyasha shuddered and mentally covered his private area.

* * *

As the two teenagers emerged from the car and walked across the school yard to the Goshinboku, Kagome got quiet a few strange stares, but she ignored them and continued on her way.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was mentally smirking because the other youkai knew that she was wearing _his_ clothes; stating that she was his and that no one is allowed to take her without permission. '_I like the sound of that. MY Kago—Wait. She's not really MINE… I-I don't like her that way!_' he thought. '_But I did mean it when she looked cute in my clothes…_'

They got to the Goshinboku, finding an unconscious Miroku, his face lying in the dirt and a red Sango who clenched and unclenched her fists every while. Kagome and Inuyasha gave Sango a knowing look and shook their heads at Miroku.

'_He TOTALLY deserves that…_' thought Kagome.

'_I'm glad I'm not a pervert like him,_' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku woke up, and Sango suddenly noticed Kagome's attire. "Are those your clothes, Kagome?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Actually, they're Inuyasha's."

Miroku's mouth slowly formed into a big perverted grin. "So, you stayed over to do the 'dirty dirty' with Inuya—…" Miroku never got to finish his sentence, because he was hit simultaneously by three fists on the head. Ouch.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both blushing. "Stupid pervert,Like I woulddo that with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness that went through her heart, but yelled the same anyway. "Yeah, I wouldn't do that with my best friend!"

This time, it was Inuyasha who felt that pang of sadness. Mentally, his ears drooped. '_Of course she wouldn't… I wouldn't either to her, right…? Right…_' Although, deep down, Inuyasha knew he was lying to himself.

* * *

**DunDunDun. And the plot thickens once more. **

**What will happen to their relationship? What _was_ Miroku thinking when he said they did the 'dirty dirty'? Will Miroku ever wake up? Does he have a concussion? IS HE IN A COMA!**

**Stop worrying about Miroku :) Stay tuned for the next episode of 'Never Forgotten'…**

**So review or else the company will delete this television show ;-;**

**Just kidding. But review, please :)**

**Next Chapter: Sluts :)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	9. Sluts

**Brief: **Slut emergency! Alert, slut emergency ;) ; The gang finds out about Halloween at their school/dance.

**Author's Note: **Short chapter. Noooo:( I was all. Blank. On this one. This one took about four days instead of the usual three or four hours ;-;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang. So you don't either:D

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Sluts**

After the comment about Inuyasha and Kagome doing the 'dirty dirty', the group talked a while but unfortunately, Kikyou had to break through their conversation.

"Hey bitch, what the hell are you doing in MY boyfriend's clothes!" Kikyou screeched out.

"_Your _boyfriend? I don't think so," Kagome told her.

"Of course he's, like, my boyfriend! You, like, love me, don't you Inu baby?" Kikyou said in her annoying voice, then batting her eyelashes. It only made the group shudder and cringe at the fake (annoying) sweetness.

"Uh… NO." Inuyasha replied bluntly, annoyed at being called 'Inu baby'.

"Of course you, like, love me! You just haven't, like, realized it yet!" Kikyou screeched.

"Oh SHUT UP Kikyou. Nobody wants to hear your annoying voice and those 'like's that you insist on using in EVERY SINGLE SENTENCE. It's annoying me!" Kagome said with a vein popping out her forehead.

"Like, no way! You did not just, like, totally diss me!" Kikyou said, placing her bony hands on her hips.

"Oh, like, yes, I did!" Kagome said, imitating Kikyou's way of speech.

"You SO did not talk like me! Only like, me and my group can, like, talk like that!" Kikyou whined, which sounded VERY bizarre… "SO, like, ANYWAY. Just WHY are you in, like, MY boyfriend's clothes!"

"Well I wouldn't want to strut around school NAKED like you would do, being the slut you are!" Kagome screamed.

"Yeah right! You probably, like, STOLE them from him!" Kikyou screeched.

"She did NOT, Kikyou, I let her, okay! And just like she said, she didn't have her clothes over at my house so I let her borrow MINES. Got it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT! That WHORE was, like, over at your house!" Kikyou yelled in disbelief. '_Even I haven't been to his house and he LOVES me!_' Kikyou thought, of course in her WISHFUL thinking…

Inuyasha fumed. "Don't you DARE call Kagome a whore! The only whore here is YOU!"

Kikyou's lip quivered. She soon had fake tears trailing down her probably fake face. "You… you, like, called me a whore?"

"Yes, I did, WHORE. And you are also a major SLUT!" Inuyasha added.

Kikyou was now full-out fake crying. "Like, ohmygosh!" Kikyou pointed to Kagome, "you made me ruin my PERFECTLY BEAUTIFUL make up! GIRRRLS! EMERGENCY!"

Suddenly, a group of Kikyou's slut minions ran to the 'rescue'. They started surrounding Kikyou and saying a lot of useless things.

"Like, ohmygosh Kikyou! They so, like, TOTALLY ruined your perfect make up!" "Somebody, some eyeliner and eyeshadow, PRONTO!" "Ohmygoooosh, HAIR SPRAY! NOW!" :Spray: "Oh woops, I guess that was some canned oil spray."

Kikyou's eyes widened. "WHAAAAAAT! You, like, put OIL SPRAY in my hair!" The minions glared at one lonesome girl; who wasn't that much of a slut anyway. "What were you, like, THINKING, Kagura!" yelled one of the sluts.

"What? It was a _mistake_," 'Kagura' replied. If you saw Kagura alone, you wouldn't think she was one of those slut minions; she looked pretty normal, a bit punk-ish. She was wearing a tight black tank top with a black button up over it, unbuttoned. She also wore a black tie with flames on it loosely around her neck. She wore some low-rise black jeans and a black studded belt with skulls on them. She wore some black Converse. What captivated Kagome the most, though, was her eyes. They were RED… but so cold.

'_Is she _really_ one of those sluts? She looks like part of the punk or ska group…_' Kagome thought.

One of the girls whispered to Kagura. "Kagura, you're going to get kicked out!" The girl was short and had white hair, and the emptiest eyes they've ever seen…

Kagura looked unfazed by the idea. "I don't care. Let them. I hate this group." '_But they just tie my down and won't let me go… It's like they have CONTROL over me…_' Kagura thought angrily.

Meanwhile the girls were frantically running about, trying to fix Kikyou's hair. Kikyou, on the other hand, was waving her hand across her face, as if she were going to faint any minute. Then, one of the slut minions pulled out their phones and dialed some number. "Like, oh, mygosh! Sharpay's beauty salon? We have, like, an EMERGENCY! We need an appointment, like, NOW!"

During this whole charade, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were watching with bags of popcorn in their hands, amused. "This is better than the movies," Kagome said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, anticipating on what Kikyou will do next.

"How are they supposed to get out of school?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "They probably pay the principal."

"And, like, waste the money we could use to, like, buy MAKE UP! No, WAY!" Kagome imitated in Kikyou's voice.

They all went into hysterics and agreed that that's what Kikyou would do. Right now, Kikyou had already fainted and the slut minions were hysterical. "Eeeek! Somebody! Go pay the principal forty bucks so we can skip and go to the salon! HURRY!"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all looked at Inuyasha with wide, disbelieving eyes and then gave him a look. "How'd you know they paid…?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"I didn't! I was just JOKING," Inuyasha replied defensively.

"Okay, sure, whatever…" Sango said. Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Yura ran as fast as she could in five-inched heels to the principal's office to pay him. She soon ran out, and yelled, "WE CAN, LIKE, GO! LIKE, BRING HER TO SHARPAY'S, LIKE, NOWWW!"

The gang watched as eleven girls had to carry Kikyou and the others ran to their cars. '_She must be heavy if she needs eleven girls to carry her_,' Inuyasha thought, amused.

They all watched the group drive off, and Kagome sighed making everyone look at her. She gave them a look.

"What? It's just that all the fun is goooone!" she whined.

They just all laughed at her, making her stick out her tongue at them.

The bell rang, signaling they had to go to homeroom class. The four teenagers walked inside the school entrance doors and towards their homeroom class. Kagome sighed.

'_School has started._'

* * *

When they got into homeroom class, they found that Mr. Kumakura wasn't there yet. Everyone was in their seats, chatting a bit quietly, waiting for the homeroom teacher to get into class.

After a few minutes, Mr. Kumakura came into the class, his dark brown hair windblown. "I'm sorry I'm late, class!"

The class just started at Mr. Kumakura, and he sweat dropped. '_I guess I shouldn't have been expecting an answer for them…_'

As Mr. Kumakura sat down and took roll call, the loud speaker crackled, indicating someone was going to speak through it. Then, the deep, but loud voice of the school's principal, Mr. Suikotsu, boomed through the classes and hallways.

"_Good morning, students! I have an announcement to make. As you all know, it is October twenty-first, ten days away from Halloween." _At this, the class cheered loudly, but was interrupted by the loud speaker once more. "_STOP CHEERING!_"

'_Whoa, is the principal psychic or something?_' Kagome thought disbelievingly. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango looked unfazed, probably used to this.

"_Now, the announcement; the staff and I have decided that on October thirty-first, the day of Halloween, you will all be allowed to dress up into your costumes or what not. BUT! You are NOT allowed to wear any costumes that are sexually explicit, show anything about drugs, or anything gory. A little blood is okay, we decided since there are such popular costumes with blood, and we all want you to participate._"

Inuyasha mentally cheered. '_Blood! _'

"_Also, there will be a dance held in honor of Halloween on Friday, October thirty-first starting at eight at night, ending at midnight. People on the restriction list are NOT allowed to attend; so make sure you try to get off the list! You may all wear your costumes; tickets are five dollars at the door, four dollars in advance. Tickets will be on sale starting today at lunch, on the amphitheater! Thank you, and may you all have a nice Tuesday._"

As soon as the principal turned off the loud speaker, the whole class chattered away; Mr. Kumakura decided they could, since there's nothing else to say or do in the homeroom class.

Kagome and Sango turned around their chairs so they could face Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome was facing Inuyasha, and Sango was facing Miroku.

"So, Kagome, what are you going to dress up as?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmmm…" she hummed, "I think I'm going to keep it a secret until Halloween."

"Fine, I'm keeping mine secret too."

"Me too, then!" Miroku and Sango yelled simultaneously.

"Alrighty then! Now that that's settled," Kagome said, "do you guys want to go trick-or-treating all together?"

"Uh, Kagome, aren't we a little bit too _old_ for trick-or-treating?" Miroku asked.

"No, never! We won't be old until we're fifty!" Kagome chirped.

The gang sweat dropped. "I guess its okay, we haven't been trick-or-treating for a while," Sango reasoned.

Inuyasha and Miroku just nodded their heads, showing their agreement.

"Yay! I get to go trick-or-treating with you guys!" Kagome exclaimed. "This is going to be the best Halloween _ever_."

Inuyasha pouted. "Hey! What about all those times we trick-or-treated together?"

"Well, those were fun too! Just, you know, we've got more friends this time and we won't have to go with parents!" Kagome said. "Like that one time when we were eleven…"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Oh yeah… didn't we agree to forget that ever happened?"

"Yeah… well, never mind that!" Kagome said, leaving Sango and Miroku curious.The bell then rang, telling students to go to their first hour class.

"I guess this is farewell, my lovely Sango!" Miroku cried out, holding a hand to his heart and one reaching out to her.

Sango looked at him dully. "It's for and _hour._" She suddenly got red and angry. "Don't call me _your _'lovely' Sango! Perv!" she hit him hard, but not hard enough for him to be unconscious. She didn't want him to be late to class. She walked off, leaving the three, to her Chemistry class.

"Damn," Miroku said, "I was hoping she would knock me out so I could skip class." Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and started pouting.

Inuyasha smirked, and then held up his fist. "Want me to do it for you instead?" he grinned.

Miroku paled, and shook his head furiously after imagining what would happen if _Inuyasha_ had knocked him out. Kagome laughed at the horrified look on his face, and Inuyasha joined her. The tardy bell rang and Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all ran off to their History class. Miroku was still a bit pale…

"No one respects others these days," Miroku muttered.

* * *

**Neh. A bit short. I only liked the part with Kikyou in it. Hehhehe. Hmm, the conflict with Kouga will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned :)**

**Next Chapter: Naïve **

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	10. Naive

**Author's Note: **Omggg, writer's block -- This was some random class time cookie baking. Hahah…I would work so hard for this story. I went on the internet to find a COOKIE RECIPE for this chapter... See what I do for you! My brother saw and he was like… "What are you _doing_?" Hahaha. XD What a nice chapter I have concocted. :)

**Brief: **Oh wow, the gang bakes some COOOOKIES, and 'stuff' happens. :D Kikyou bakes the cookie dough on her face from the heat that's radiating off of it Conflict with Kouga.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Naïve**

It was third period, Home Economics, and Kagome had this class with the whole crew (Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango). Their teacher was Ms. Haruka, a kind but slightly overweight woman.

"Hello, class! Today, we will be baking cookies!" Ms. Haruka said excitedly. She turned on the overhead, showing a recipe of chocolate chip cookies. "Now, please copy this recipe down onto a clean sheet of binder paper. After ten minutes, I will turn the overhead off and will explain the recipe."

The whole class brought out a sheet of binder paper and started copying the recipe down. After ten minutes, the teacher turned off the overhead and started explaining the recipe, how to make the batter, how much chocolate chips to put in, the heat of the oven, how long it takes and such. After ten minutes of explaining and demonstrations, she let the class start making their cookies. "Alright now, get with your group and start baking at your kitchen station!"

"Oh, and when the cookies are baked you may keep them and bring them home, or you can always donate some to me!" Ms. Haruka said happily. Kikyou and her group snickered.

"This recipe will make three dozen (thirty-six) cookies!"

There were eight kitchen stations; green, red, blue, yellow, orange, black, white, and purple. There were four people in each group. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were one group, baking at the green kitchen station. Each kitchen was supplied with a refrigerator, oven, stove, sink, and washing machine.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked towards the green station and prepared their selves to bake. The girls rolled up their sleeves, tied up their hair, and put on an apron. Kagome forced Inuyasha to tie his hair into a low ponytail, not wanting his 'pretty silver hair' to get dirty. He grumbled as Kagome grabbed her hair and tied on one of her red hair ties. Miroku and Inuyasha rolled up their sleeves, as they reluctantly put on the aprons; it was one of Ms. Haruka's kitchen rules. Damn her. They washed their hands sparkly clean, ready to cook.

Kagome clapped her hands together in enthusiasm. "Let's get started, shall we?" Sango replied with about as much enthusiasm. "Yeah!"

Miroku replied with a huge grin, only wanting to eat the cookies when they were finished. Inuyasha grumbled out a 'yeah, yeah'; cooking was not his thing. He thought cooking was for _girls_!

"Let's get started!" Kagome said. Sango went over to the oven and preheated it to three hundred fifty degrees Fahrenheit, and walked back to the counter.

Kagome walked over to their refrigerator and grabbed a stick of butter; following the wrapper that measured one cup of butter. She cut on that line and placed the butter into a bowl, and then putting it into the microwave.

As Kagome was working with the butter, Sango measure three-fourths cup of brown sugar into the measuring cup, and Miroku poured one-fourth cup of white sugar. The microwave made a 'beep' sound three times, signaling that the heating was done. Kagome carefully took out the warm bowl from the microwave, stirring it and checking if it was melted enough. It was good.

"Inuyasha, could you get the big bowl in the cabinet?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder.

Inuyasha complied and walked over to the upper cabinet, grabbing a large glass bowl. Kagome poured in the butter, Sango pouring the brown sugar after, and then Miroku with the white sugar.

"Okay, Inuyasha, do you want to beat in the pudding mix?" Kagome asked him a question again.

"Sure," he replied. Kagome got out the egg beater and plugged it in, then giving it to Inuyasha. He looked at the buttons and switches confusedly. '_Do I put it on number two? Four? Hmm… maybe the cookies will be better if I put it on five!_' Inuyasha thought, smiling. He could almost imagine it… Kagome would be on her knees praising his wonderful cookies.

He pulled down the switch to the number '5', and the beater immediately started moving at a very hard and fast pace, making the ingredients splatter everywhere. "No, Inuyasha! Turn it down to number two!" Kagome yelled over the noise. The whole class was staring at their station.

Inuyasha pushed the switch back up to number two, where the beater began slowing down. Kagome sighed in relief, and continued pouring in the vanilla pudding mix, sugar and such still on her face.

During the whole beating charade, Sango was busy cracking two eggs and Miroku was getting out the vanilla extract and the teaspoon. As the pudding mix finally blended in, Sango added in the two eggs and Miroku the one teaspoon of vanilla. Inuyasha kept beating all the ingredients, his arm getting tired. "Kagome, I'm getting tired!" he whined.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, alright, let me do it, then."

As she went to grab the beater, their hands brushed together, making them both blush and stop in the tracks. Right now, Kagome's hand was still touching Inuyasha's and they were staring at each other. Inuyasha started to stammer. "U-uh, could you kind of… let go of my hand and get the beater?" he said hesitantly. Kagome snapped out of it and a blush a deeper pink color formed on her cheeks. "O-oh, yeah…" she grabbed the beater and started working out her embarrassment in mixing the ingredients together. Inuyasha walked stiffly over to the other counter, and sat on it. His heart beat at a fast pace, and he tried to somehow slow it down desperately, taking in slow deep breaths.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were gradually and carefully pouring two and one-fourths cup of flour onto a big piece of paper, also shifting in the baking powder. When they finished, Sango sort of half-rolled the paper and carried the flour over to the bowl, where she poured it in and let Kagome mix it all up.

Inuyasha, somehow knowing the batter was almost done, forgot about his embarrassment and went to get two cups of chocolate chips. When Kagome was done, she turned around to get the _two_ cups of chocolate chips to find only… half. She stared at it.

"Where'd all the chocolate chips go?" she demanded. She looked up to find the guilty faces of Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome slapped her hand on her forehead. "I'll go get some more chocolate chips…" she mumbled.

When Kagome walked away, Inuyasha walked over to the uncooked batter. "Hm… I wonder if this batter is good…"

"Inuyasha! Don't! We already ate the chocolate chips," Miroku said.

Sango sided with Miroku. "Yeah, you can eat it when the cookies are _baked_ and not _uncooked_!"

Inuyasha ignored their protests and proceeded in sticking his finger inside the batter, bringing up a gooey texture onto his finger. He brought it up to his mouth, licking it. Inuyasha had a thoughtful look on his face, finger still in his mouth and next to the batter bowl when he heard loud tapping on the floor. He looked the other way and was met with Kagome's face, her left eye twitching. "And _why_ were you eating the batter…?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously, sweat dripping down his face. He looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "W-well… I just wanted to see if it was good…?"

"And was it good…?" Kagome said suspiciously.

Inuyasha gulped. There was no way getting out now; might as well tell the truth… "Y-yeah."

Kagome smiled widely. "Yay! Now let's put in those chocolate chips," she said.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sweat dropped. '_It must be that time of month_,' they all thought together.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha again, and noticed he had a bit of batter near the side of his mouth. She leaned closer, making Inuyasha wonder what she was going to do.

'_Is… Is she going to _kiss_ me!_' he thought.

He noticed she seemed to be staring at a spot _next_ to his mouth. "Inuyasha, you have some batter on your face," she said. '_Of course, she wouldn't _kiss_ me…_' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Although, he was a bit disappointed that she _wasn't_ going to kiss him after all. He pondered on the reason why he felt so upset.

She stood on her tip toes and darted out her tongue, which in turn reached out to touch his face. He could feel her small, soft tongue licking off the batter. He felt his stomach coil, feeling a heat rushing through down to his groin. He resisted the urge to groan, biting the insides of his cheeks.

"There you go, all gone!" Kagome said, oblivious to his reaction. Inuyasha blushed and looked down, spotting a growing lump on his pants. He panicked, turning around. Sango stifled a giggle while Miroku fisted his hand and covered his mouth, muffling his laughter.

'_Kagome is such a naïve little girl, isn't she…_' Miroku thought.

Still unaware of Inuyasha's situation, Kagome dropped in the chocolate chips and stirred, while humming a random tune. She set aside the big spoon. "Could you guys get the cookie sheets ready? Two trays. Oh, and don't grease them!"

The three got to work –Inuyasha ignoring the pain in his lower region-, taking out trays and cookie sheets. Kagome carried the large bowl over to the counter where the cookie sheets are, and started dumping rounded spoonfuls of the cookie dough onto the trays; eighteen cookies each. When she finished, she walked over to the oven and grabbed the oven mitts, bringing the two trays with her to the heated oven. She placed one tray on the top, one tray on the bottom. She set the timer to ten minutes.

They all washed their hands (Or Kagome, her face) and Kagome sighed. "Now all we have to do is wait ten to twelve minutes for the cookies to bake…"

The group glanced around the Home Economics room, looking at each group's progress. Everyone was doing pretty good, with the exception of Kikyou's group; Yura, Suki, Kanna, and Kikyou herself; the queen of sluts. They were all wiping their face from the splattered cookie batter from their faces helplessly, crying out. "Oh my gosh, this is, like, totally ruining my make-up!" Kikyou said, frantically trying to wipe her face clean without damaging her perfect (clown) make-up.

"Eek, eek, eek, EEEEK! My dress, it's so, like, RUINED!" Yura shrieked.

Kanna looked relatively calm from her expression, but inside she was screaming. '_My hair! My BEAUTIFUL WHITE HAIR!_'

Suki was no better. "Ack! I think this batter is, like, stuck inside my ears!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango couldn't hold their laughter any longer; they burst when they heard the comment about batter being stuck in her ear.

The slut gang stopped their complaining and shrieking as they heard them laugh. Their furious glares were directed at the four laughing teenagers; the ones that made the _whole class_ laugh at them. They were the Home Economics laughing stock!

"Shut, UP!" Yura yelled.

Kagome stifled her laughing a bit to reply. "Why? It's funny," she said. "Right, class?" Everyone nodded, all stifling laughs and giggles also. "See, Yura? This is only a little comedy," Kagome reasoned.

Yura and Kikyou fumed, their faces burning as red as a tomato. You could practically see the batter sizzling on their faces, as if they were baking it right there and now.

Everyone burst out laughing once more, thinking of cookies growing on Kikyou's and Yura's faces.

Kikyou screamed out in frustration and defeat, stalking out of the Home Economics room and out to the nearest bathroom. Her lackeys followed her, intent on cleaning their 'gorgeous faces' too.

"Why, I _never_!" Ms. Haruka said. "Those four are definitely getting detention; they are _going_ to clean this mess up!"

Kagome grinned, and then heard the timer of their oven ringing. She ran over to the oven and opened it up, checking the edges of the cookies if they were a golden brown color. Inuyasha and Miroku smelled the aroma and thought they went to heaven.

Kagome put on the oven mitts and took out the two trays, placing them on top of the stove. "Yay, they're done! Now all we have to do is wait for it to cool down, and then we can eat…" Kagome sighed dreaming of the delectable cookies, tiny melted chocolate pieces running down her throat and traveling to her stomach, where she would feel the warmth residing inside. She was anxious as ever, always poking the cookies to see if they were cool enough.

Sango let out a little laugh and sweat dropped. "Kagome, it's only been fifty seconds and you've poked the cookies twenty three times; be a little more patient," she said.

Kagome scratched the back of her head, her hair now free from the pony tail. "Eh heh heh… I guess."

After another minute, the cookies were finally cooled down. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku rushed towards to cookies to gobble them like the Cookie Monster, except they were stopped by Sango. "Hey, you guys!"

They stopped in their tracks, looking over their shoulders in impatience, wanting to eat the cookies. "Let's be fair and split all to cookies for four people."

Kagome did the math in her head. "So… we each get nine cookies?" Sango nodded. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, and said "Awesome!" simultaneously.

Sango took for plates and plastic Ziploc bags, and placed nine cookies in each plate. She gave one plate to each person; one for Inuyasha, one for Kagome, one for Miroku, and one for herself.

"Whee hee, cookies!" Kagome shouted in joy. Sango sweat dropped once more. '_So enthusiastic… she's definitely PMSing._'

Kagome unzipped the plastic bag and stuffed a cookie in her mouth, savoring the chocolate taste in her mouth. The others did the same, grinning in delight.

"These cookies are so freaking good… we should become bakers," Miroku grinned.

* * *

It was now lunch, and the gang was sitting outside under the Goshinboku. They were all eating their lunches in peace, when Kouga ran up to them with dust trailing behind him. Ginta and Hakkaku, his friends –or what Inuyasha liked to call his 'minions'- were following behind him, panting from all the running.

Kouga kneeled down to Kagome's level clasped her hands in his. "Kagome, my woman!" he said, acting as if the cheating had never happened. Suddenly, he looked at Kagome's clothes. He went closer, his nose almost touching the fabric of her shirt. To say that it was invading and disturbing for Kagome was one huge understatement of the year. "What the hell are you doing in that mutt's clothes!" he yelled.

Kagome fumed with anger. First, he talked to her as if he had never cheated on her. Second, he had invaded her 'personal space'. And now, he was yelling at her for wearing Inuyasha's –who is not a mutt- clothes as if she was some possession he had control over! She slapped his hands away from hers. "You can't tell me who's clothes to wear, flea bag!" she yelled, using Inuyasha's little nickname for Kouga. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at hearing that. '_She has definitely been hanging out with me/Inuyasha too long,_' Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango thought in chorus.

Kouga was taken aback. How dare she yell at him like that! She was _his_ woman! "Well I don't want you in that dog crap's clothes! Now you _smell_ like that dog!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kouga, blocking Kagome's view. Although, she got a really nice view of Inuyasha's butt… but it wasn't time to stare at it, no matter how sexy. (**She's sitting down, remember? **)

"Hey, wolf boy. She can wear whatever she wants, so stop bothering her," Inuyasha said, raising his fist. Although he _was_ half dog demon, he didn't exactly like being called a dog, mutt, and _especially_ dog crap. A vein popped out on his forehead, showing he was angry.

"Yeah? Well I can say what I want, LITTLE DOGGY," Kouga said in a cocky voice, placing his hands on his hips. Kagome thought strange thoughts of Kouga being a girl and in a pink dress… she shuddered. He _definitely_ shouldn't put his hands on his hips.

Inuyasha shut his eyes closed and growled, clenching his hands so hard his claws were drawing slight blood. Kagome instantly became worried. "Inuyasha! You're blee-."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to take care of little wolfy boy here…" Inuyasha said gruffly. Kagome stared at him, still worried. '_He isn't going to start a fight, is he…?_'

As she was thinking this, Inuyasha threw a punch at Kouga's face. Kouga's head turned to the side from the impact, and staying there due to his shock. He clenched his jaw and started throwing punches at Inuyasha. Not too much later, there was a big fight going on. They were kicking, punching, and clawing each other. It was as if they would do anything to hurt each other.

Kagome ran up to them and stepped into the middle, making Inuyasha stop mid-way in his punch. Kouga, unfortunately, didn't stop fast enough and ended up hitting Kagome in the neck. She winced and automatically shot her hand out to touch her neck, feeling it pound under her sensitive fingers. Kouga's eyes widened and Inuyasha turned Kagome around to look at her neck. He removed her fingers from her neck, and examined it.

He could see a bruise forming, and his eyes flashed red. He instinctively shot out his tongue and licked it, trying to heal the wound. Surprisingly, Kagome thought, it felt much better.

When he was done, he glared furiously at Kouga. "You… you son of a bitch! You _hurt_ her!" he said, preparing to throw a fearsome punch. Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Inuyasha, don't! He didn't mean it!" she shouted.

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "But… he hurt you really bad! It gave you a bruise!" he shouted in defense.

Kagome shook her head and dug it into his chest. "He didn't mean it though, its okay, Inuyasha… please don't fight…" Kagome's muffled voice sounded out.

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around her and then glared at Kouga again- who was looking quite frightened at the moment. "I'm letting you off this time, Kouga… but don't expect it to happen the next time."

Kouga nodded and ran off with his tail between his legs (no pun intended), Ginta and Hakkaku following him. As he ran, thoughts ran across his mind. '_What was that change in his scent? It sort of smelled like Sesshoumaru's blood… it was as if… he turned full demon…_'

* * *

After Kouga left, Inuyasha and Kagome were still in each other's embrace. Kagome savored the feeling of being in his warm arms, missing it after those long years away in Kyoto.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, interrupting their sweet moment together. "Um… Are you two going to stop hugging any time?" Miroku asked while plastering on a perverted grin.

The two best friends formed a blush a deep pink color spreading on their cheeks, and separated somewhat slowly.

"Oh, no, no. I didn't say you two _had_ to stop hugging, I mean you two could have started ki--…" Miroku was interrupted rudely, in his opinion, by being knocked unconscious by two _strong_ fists. Of course, these fists belonged to Inuyasha and Sango.

"Stupid pervert," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku had somehow miraculously awoke from his unconsciousness to hear Inuyasha's muttered comment.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you should be talking because in Home Economics there was quite a large bo--…" Miroku was once again knocked unconscious even harder, this time by Inuyasha alone. His fist trembled as two veins popped on his forehead.

Kagome stood there, still confused to what Miroku meant. "Hey, what was Miroku going to say, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed and walked away silently, not wanting to answer.

Kagome stared at him, and then ran. "Hey, why are you running away!" she yelled, trying to catch up to Inuyasha who was now running.

It was quite impossible with his hanyou speed.

Inuyasha was definitely going to give Miroku another harsh beating.

* * *

**Heehee Hope you liked. 3,385 words. An (almost) average amount of words in FT. :O Yay!**

**Next Chapter: PMS** XDD

**It takes only a minute or two to submit a review. Please press the purplish button and contribute to the poor. Bless you -.o**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	11. Wish

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews :D I couldn't update FT at the same time ;-; If you do read it, it'll probably be up tomorrow.

I'm happy today. :) It's April **EIGHTH**.  
Happy 1 year, 3 months :DD

**Brief: **AIM. Kagome is definitely PMSing. But that just makes it funnier, does it not:) PANCAAAAKES! Under the stars…

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own IY. So shut up, eat your pancakes, and stop bothering me. I'm going to draw some imaginary circles at that corner over there.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wish**

Kagome logged onto her AOL Instant Messenger, feeling a somewhat giddy side of her bursting through her body. She giggled for no reason as she typed in her password, constantly having to try and type the correct password. She finally typed it in; 'pancakes'. She glanced at her buddy list, immediately seeing Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku online at the top of her buddy list under her own screen name. She invited them into their private chat room, called 'Shut up and eat your pancakes'. She typed a greeting in the text box, starting their group conversation.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Hello, my fellow pancake cadets!

**tie my fn sh03s: **Aye aye, captain.

**Slay the Pervert: **…No butter, please. Fattening. :Pats belly:

**IAmTooSexy: **I just don't like pancakes :P

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Whaaaaat? How can you NOT like pancakes! Evil, eeeeevil:Pokes you with a twig:

**IAmTooSexy: **Oh owwy, I surrender. :mock:

**FR0STEDFlakes: **…You DARES mocks the pancake captain persona thingy?

**tie my fn sh03s: **Kagome, I think you had too much sugar.

**Slay the Pervert: **Ditto.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **But… but! There is never TOO MUCH SUGAR! How could you say that, 'Yashie? Sugar is the essential product that life CANNOT be able to go on without! YOU WILL ALL DIE IN MELON!

**tie my fn sh03s: **I have no idea what you just said.

**Slay the Pervert: **Mmhmm. Although, sugar is REALLY good…

**IAmTooSexy: **Uh, yeah. :-) And I think you mean melancholy.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Well, you all wanna know something? I don't know what I said either. Whee hee AND YOU, MR. CONCEITED SEXYNESS. STOP MAKING ME FEEL DUMB.

**tie my fn sh03s: **:comical sweat drop appears:

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Omg, COOL! A SWEAT DROPPED FROM YOUR HEAD, OMG, AND OMG!

Kagome stared at the screen, closer and closer. '_Why aren't they answering!_'

**FR0STEDFlakes: **I know you're all staring at me like I'm a psycho.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Stop staring at me, DAMMIT!

**tie my fn sh03s: **Oookay:)

**Slay the Pervert: **Uh, yeah. What he said. (

**IAmTooSexy: **I cannot stop staring, Miss Kagome. Your beauty is outstanding and it draws my attention… but Sango is even better :-) I mean no offense.

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Oh yeah, Sango is very pretty! Oh, and… STOP STARING AT ME! AIEEEEEE!

**FR0STEDFlakes: **Oh, I feel the stares no more :)

**tie my fn sh03s: **; That's good, Kagome.

Suddenly inside Inuyasha's room, the muffled tune of 'Bump' by Minwoo from the Korean group Shinhwa echoed out. He walked over to his backpack, taking out his black Motorola Razr. His screen was lit up, showing the name 'Kagome' on his caller ID. He flipped the phone open, starting the phone conversation automatically.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"**Inuyasha! Do you have any pancakes at your house?**" Kagome's voice rang out through the phone.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Yeah, probably…?"

"**Ooh, ooh! Can I go over to your house and eat some, then!**" Kagome squealed out in a childish voice.

Inuyasha laughed. "Sure, coming over now?"

"**Yup!** **Bye, Inuyasha! I love you!**"

Inuyasha's cheeks formed a pink hue, but continued to reply the same. "Yeah, love you too."

As he snapped the phone closed, he noticed his heart was pounding in its cage, and he wondered if it would just jump out of his body any second. Was it that 'I love you'? Inuyasha shook his head, and mentally scolded himself.

'_Kagome doesn't think of me that way… Does that mean I think about _her_ that way?_' Inuyasha sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. It wasn't the time to be thinking about that, either. He put on his default away message that read, 'I'll be back later.'

* * *

As soon as Kagome heard Inuyasha say 'Love you too,' she smiled. Even if she was in a giddy mode, she still felt the pounding in her chest. She ignored it, too happy about the pancakes she was going to get. She typed in a new away message.

'**I'm going to Inuyasha's to eat some pancakes! **'

Sango and Miroku both received this response, and sweat dropped.

'_What was with her and pancakes nowadays?_'

* * *

Inuyasha opened his front doors, hearing the chime of the doorbell throughout the house. He saw Kagome in the night, dressed in her ducky pajamas. It was just a white tank top with three yellow ducks dancing, while her bottoms were long yellow pajama pants with many ducks scattered around with little red hearts here and there. Her hair was down and Goosebumps were visible on her arms. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly, and then pulled her in. Before he could complain about her being out in the autumn night without a jacket and in a _tank top_, she clobbered him with a hug.

Inuyasha took one step back by the unexpected weight. She wasn't really heavy; it was just shock and he wasn't prepared. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her cold body.

"Hi!" Kagome squealed somewhat enthusiastically. Inuyasha took a big whiff, trying to make sure. He smelt the slight spicy smell in her scent, confirming his beliefs. It was definitely that time of month…

Kagome lowered her arms from around his neck and rubbed the sides of her arms. "I'm cold…" Kagome sweat dropped, finally realizing it.

Inuyasha moved his arms higher, his arms now covering hers now. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling all warm and sort of like she was… flying.

"I'm _all_ warm now!" Kagome said, but hugging Inuyasha tighter.

Inuyasha took in a breath prepared to say something, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha turned his head towards the sound, and saw Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru grinned, and spoke.

"What a cute moment, eh?" he said, lifting up his hand so they could see the digital camera in his grasp. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You took a picture of us!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and looked up at the intricate designs of the chandelier that could be seen from the second floor balcony. He looked back down. "Well, is there something wrong with it? You two are _best friends_, am I right?"

Inuyasha stammered, searching his head for a comeback, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. What's so wrong about that?" Kagome said, puffing her cheeks up and crossing her arms. She was looking incredibly cute at the moment, and he just broke down and sighed.

He placed his left arm around her shoulder, looking up at the ceiling. "Nothing, Kagome. It's perfectly fine," he said.

Kagome did a little happy jump -still with Inuyasha's arm on her shoulders- and clapped her hands. "Now, pancakes?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru raised a thin eyebrow as Inuyasha laughed a bit. "What? I've just been really craving pancakes lately…" she said sounding defensive.

Sesshoumaru still confused, continued looking at Inuyasha. In return, Inuyasha mouthed, '_That time of month_'. Sesshoumaru made an 'o' shape with his mouth, and nodded in understanding, having experienced that with his girlfriend, Rin.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "So, let's go get some pancakes."

Kagome let out a squeal of joy, held his hand, and pulled him into the kitchen. The family chef, Kimiko, a kind middle-aged lady, greeted them. "Would you two like something to eat?" she asked them kindly, loving the two teenagers dearly.

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome shook her head. "Actually, I wanted to make our own pancakes. Do you happen to have any pre-made pancake mix?" she smiled.

Kimiko racked her brain, trying to remember. "I don't _think_ we have any pancake mix… maybe I'll go to the market now and buy some fo-" she was interrupted by Kagome's suggestion. "No, you don't have to! We can get it ourselves, right, Inuyasha?" she said, letting a threat hang in the air.

A sweat trickled down his forehead, and he agreed. Kimiko sweat dropped. "Alright, then. Don't go out too late, and be careful!" she said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Will do!" Kagome looked back and shouted.

Inuyasha halted, making Kagome also stop because of their connected hands. "Are you going to go out in your pajamas?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Inuyasha just shrugged back at her. "If you say so… but you have to wear a jacket. It's cold outside," he said.

Kagome nodded. "But I didn't bring a jacket," she reasoned.

Inuyasha shook his head, and then ran upstairs to his room to take out one of his jackets. It was a black zip up jacket with a hood, probably big for her.

Kagome slipped her arms through the jacket, and was immediately overwhelmed by Inuyasha's soothing scent of a forest. '_Smells so good…_' She took the scent in a deep breath, savoring it. Inuyasha smiled. '_She looks so cute in my jacket… and so little…_'

Kagome put her feet into her black Converse high tops, and then linked her arms with Inuyasha's who was finished putting on his black Nike Air Force 1's hi. He was wearing a pair of red flannel pants and a large white t-shirt. "Let's goooo!" she called out as she ran towards her car.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha strolled through the store and looked for the pancake mix. Kagome found it and took one; buttermilk pancake mix.

She looked at the pancake mix as if considering something, and then abruptly looked at Inuyasha. "Let's put chocolate chips in this!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Won't it be a little too sweet?"

Kagome shook her head, beaming. "Nothing is too sweet! Besides, I know you know it's my time of month and I've always craved some chocolate."

"Oh yeah, I remember now… alright then, buy it." Inuyasha answered casually.

Kagome held the chocolate chips in her left hand while Inuyasha held the pancake mix with his right hand. She entwined her hand with his, causing Inuyasha to fluster. She pulled him out of the aisle and to the register, where they would pay for their items. As they were walking, Inuyasha could pick up voices of older women. "They're such a cute little couple, don't you think?" he heard one whisper. This only caused the pink hue on his face turn even darker, almost a shade of cherry red. Kagome was once again oblivious to her surroundings, not noticing the whispers and envious stares.

The two young adults waited in line of register number eight, which was fairly short. They finally reached the counter. The cashier was a young woman looking somewhat bored, lazily scanning the items. "That will be $7.45," she said, leaning her elbows onto the counter. Kagome reached into Inuyasha's jacket pocket, taking out her light green colored wallet with white polka dots, with Kakashi, a character from 'Naruto', on it. (**That's my wallet **)

Before she could open up her wallet, Inuyasha beat her to it and paid eight dollars. Kagome looked up at him, confused. "I was the one who wanted that, so shouldn't I pay for it?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Well that wouldn't make me a gentleman, would it?" he grinned.

Kagome smiled and punched his upper arm. "You were never really much of a gentleman, you know," she said softly.

Inuyasha pouted cutely, making Kagome melt into a warm little puddle.

"Um, excuse me…?" the cashier asked. The two looked back at the cashier, blushing for being ignorant. "Here's your change; fifty-five cents. Thank you for shopping at Kuririn's," she murmured, handing them their bag of pancake mix and chocolate chips.

Inuyasha took the bag as Kagome dragged him outside by the arm happily, running to the car singing out "Pancakes, pancakes!" on the way.

* * *

The best friends were in the kitchen now; Kagome took off her (or Inuyasha's) jacket, and tied her hair into a high ponytail, looking determined. Inuyasha was just standing there in the same clothes, leaning back onto the counter.

Kagome skipped around the kitchen to the cupboards, taking out a large glass bowl. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly. '_She will not break the bowl. She will not break the bowl. She will not break the bowl…_' he thought in his head, repeating it over like a mantra.

The sound of glass breaking echoed through the kitchen, along with an "Oops!" and a groan, followed by an exasperated slap on the forehead. Kimiko ran into the kitchen, looking worried. "What happened here?"

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so…" Kagome started to say, but was cut off by Kimiko who was helping Kagome pick up the broken pieces of glass. "It's alright Kagome, it was only an accident…" she said.

"But… but I broke that glass bowl and it was yours, and oh gosh it must have been so expensive, I just HAVE to pay you back and…" Kagome rambled on and on, feeling guilty. She soon burst into tears, going into her moody stages. Kimiko and Inuyasha sweat dropped, and patted Kagome on the back with their hands as they said "It's alright…"

Jumping happily, her tears were gone. "Really?" she said, eyes twinkling with 'happiness'. Another sweat drop appeared on the back of Kimiko's head as she said "Yes."

"Okie dokies! Inuyasha, let's get back to making pancakes!" she said, this time letting Kimiko take out another glass bowl cautiously, as if it were a child. Kimiko looked at it lovingly, as she gave it a little kiss and said "It's going to be okay, don't worry… nobody's going to hurt you… you won't end up like your brother, Bobby the eleventh…"

She placed the bowl on the table, before going out of the kitchen to let them make their pancakes, looking at the bowl the whole time.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally finished making the pancakes after an hour and a half; they had spilt batter around themselves, had a chocolate chip fight, sneaked some chocolate chips into their mouths, and burning about one fourth of the whole pancake serving.

"Well, that was fun!" Kagome said, as she dropped the pancake back to the play because it was burning. It looked so good…

Inuyasha sighed as he wiped off imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Yeah. Want to go to the rooftop and eat the pancakes? Like old times… except without the pancakes."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! We can eat pancakes and then look at the stars, and…" Kagome began to ramble on again.

Inuyasha picked up the two plates of pancakes, ignoring her babbling. He handed one to her, which she took absent-mindedly, as he walked up the stairs with her following automatically, finally not talking anymore.

They reached a room with more stairs, which they climbed. They reached the rooftop, where there were white colored railings (That looked more like small pillars) with intricate designs on the perimeter.

Inuyasha took out a large blanket, and set it flat on the ground for them to sit on. He put down the plate of pancakes, as did Kagome, and they both sat down on the ground. Kagome immediately picked one pancake up and nibbled happily on each until she finished them, while Inuyasha ate all the pancakes with two bites each.

The two lay down, side by side. Inuyasha put his arms behind his head, resting on them, while Kagome just laid there and placed left hand on her stomach, right one on the floor.

Kagome watched the stars as they filled the whole navy colored sky, feeling the cool night breeze on her face. It was cold, actually; it made her feel calm, and somewhat… fresh.

"Inuyasha, what are you going to do when you grow up?" Kagome asked suddenly, striking up a conversation.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, not knowing what to answer with. "I'm not sure," he finally replied truthfully.

"Nothing you're sure of yet, huh?" she said softly.

"No, not really," Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome didn't reply, the silence in the air comforting her. She reached her right arm up to the sky, slowly closing her fingers as Inuyasha watched her.

"The stars are so far away… Don't you wonder if you could just catch them?" she asked him, fascinated by the shining balls of fire.

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome spotted a shining light that shot across the sky. "Oh, Inuyasha! A shooting star! Hurry, make a wish," she told him. She sat up and linked her hands together; bringing them in front of her heart as she made a silent wish.

'_Ridiculous… a measly shooting star isn't going to grant you any of your wishes,_' he thought. His actions deceived his thought, however, when he closed his eyes and also made a silent wish.

Kagome lied back down, smiling. "What was your wish?" Inuyasha asked, curious of what she would want.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't come true, would it?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged as best as he could while lying down and his arms under his head. "I guess."

The comfortable silence stilled the night air, Inuyasha's sensitive ears picking up the sound of the breeze and crickets chirping in the night. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, staring at her natural beauty. The moon shined down on her face, giving her already cream colored skin an ethereal glow. Her blue eyes shined like an ocean in the summer afternoon. He looked down past her swan like neck, silky black-blue hair, and down to her hands. Her fingers were long and slender, fragile and soft. His rough, calloused hand from training reached out timidly, lightly touching it before grasping it.

He savored the feeling of her smaller hand in his large one, the soft skin unknowingly caressing his own hand. Kagome looked at their hands, before complying and linking their fingers together.

Kagome turned to her side, fully facing Inuyasha. She looked down at their linked hands, ignoring the protests that screamed out in her head. She sided with her heart, letting herself give in to him.

Her breathing evened out, Inuyasha had noticed, as she fell into a peaceful sleep. He looked down at their intertwined hands. He squeezed her hand once more, before getting up and carrying her light body to his chest, bridal style. He glanced at her calm sleeping face, and smiled softly.

'_Maybe there is a chance my wish could come true._'

* * *

**3041 words :) Thanks for reading, review!**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	12. Distract

**Author's Note: **Holy COW. Thank you SO much for the reviews; 27 on the last chapter! O.o AND THIS STORY REACHED 100+ REVIEWS, yaaaay! I'm so happy. I wanna cry. Thank you so, so, soooo much. :)  
Oh, and this story is in a C2 :o Wowwy. Thanks.

**Kagome's leg warmers. Remove spaces.**

**http/ww w. m/store/product.as p?LS 0&ITEM2372 62**

**Kagome's shoes. Remove spaces.**

**http/ww w. ore/prod uct.asp?LS0&ITEM3150 32**

**Brief: **Cuteness, but then follows… drama?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but I can dream. :D

- - - -

**Chapter 12: Distract**

Kagome awoke from the irritating buzz that echoed off the alarm clock. She groaned and flipped over, lazily slamming her hand on the snooze button. She opened her eyes and stared at the green colored wall, confused. '_Wasn't I at Inuyasha's house?_' she thought tiredly, her eyes still droopy.

She forced her mind to run over last nights events, where she came upon the memory of holding hands with Inuyasha. Her face softened as she remembered, pulling up her right hand, the feeling of his hand lingering on her own. She recalled linking her hand with his, looking down at his bigger hand. It was slightly calloused by his horseplay, but was nonetheless soft.

She looked at her bedside table, and saw a ripped piece of paper on it. On it was scribbled, rushed writing in a black pen. She picked it up and read it while still on her bed.

_Hey Kagome!_

_Well, you're reading this, so I'm guessing you woke up already. You fell asleep yesterday while you were on the rooftop, so I brought you home and told your mom. Don't worry, she's not mad. See you tomorrow morning at school. _:)

_Inuyasha_

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and sighed, thinking to herself.

- - - -

**Kagome's POV**

I've only seen Inuyasha for the first time in a while three days ago, yet I already know it's different somehow. It wasn't that bad kind of different, like we were going apart or anything. Actually, I believe it's more like we're getting _closer_… it scares me.

I've thought about it for a while yesterday night before I slept. Have you seen those stories, shows and movies about two best friends who turn out to be in love with each other? Well, some have happy endings; they get together, live happily ever after like some princess fairytale… like Cinderella and her Prince Charming. Others, however, confess and then it turns out awkward because the feelings are unrequited.

After seeing that, I _really_ don't want it to happen. If I have to suck it up and stay in an only-as-a-friend relationship with Inuyasha to avoid ruining the friendship, then I will.

Because losing Inuyasha is worse than not having him love me back.

**End POV**

- - - -

Kagome got up reluctantly from the bed, going into the bathroom and doing "the drill". She went out and got dressed. She decided to go a bit wilder today from her usual outfits.

She took out a black t-shirt and slipped it over her head and onto her body. Flipping all the bottoms in her closet, she removed a short blue denim skirt that faded a bit on the thighs from the hanger, buttoning it on and then pulling up the zipper. She put on black leggings under her skirt, and then slipped on a pair of skull bone and star leg warmers from Hot Topic.

Kagome took out her pair of black Vans slip on shoes with pink penguins on them, and set them aside. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, deciding the wear eyeliner today. She took her pencil eyeliner from the drawer, and put it on; it wasn't too heavy, but it wasn't very light either. She glossed her lips with a clear color, making them shine. Just for fun and to finish the look, she moved her bangs to the left side of her head (right side for other people's view) and clipped on a small bright pink bow near them.

She glanced at the full-sized mirror and approved of her outfit. '_Hm. It looks pretty nice. I guess it was a good idea to buy all this stuff from Hot Topic,_' she thought, twirling around.

Walking out of the bathroom once more, she grabbed her shoes and black Jansport backpack and stepped down the stairs. She placed her shoes and backpack next to the front door, before going back into the kitchen to have her breakfast. She poured some of the Peanut Butter Toast Crunch out of the box and into her bowl, and then put some milk in. She dug in, feeling good. '_Mm, peanut butter. Sugar… it's a very good breakfast,_' she thought happily. Her brother and mom, who had entered while she started eating, stared at her weirdly as she smiled and ate.

Kagome finished eating, and said her goodbyes to her mom and brother. "Bye mom, see you, squirt!" she said as she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, grinning.

"Hey! I told her not to call me squirt anymore!" Souta pouted, but quickly realized and removed it from his face. '_Men do not pout,_' he thought, chanting it in his head as he held his chin up and crossed his arms, like a 'man'.

- - - -

Kagome walked to school with a smile on her face, before remembering her situation with Inuyasha. She slowed her walking, and halted her smile. She sighed.

'_I guess I just have to ignore these feelings as best as I can…_' she thought.

…Unless there are hints he feels the same way.

- - - -

Kagome arrived at school, seeing Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha under the Goshinboku. She went over to them with a small bounce in her steps, standing beside them. Sango was the first one to notice her, therefore started the squeals of delight.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! Where'd you get these clothes? I so love them on you, it seriously fits you and…" Sango babbled on and on about Kagome's outfit, mouth going fifty miles per hour with a smile on it too. Kagome just nodded, not really listening to her chatter and instead staring off into the sky until Sango stopped.

Sango finally stopped talking, and took in a deep breath. "Okay, I stopped talking," she announced, and sat down back in her previous spot.

Miroku kneeled down in front of Kagome, and placed her hands in his as he did the first time here at this school. "Kagome, tell me…" he started. "Did it hurt?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side cutely. "Did what hurt?" she asked.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" he asked, grinning.

Kagome laughed at him, and spoke. "That was such a cheesy pick up line, Miroku. Cheesy, but sweet… I guessed."

"Why of course!" Miroku let go of her hands, feeling an invisible fire burning behind him… from Inuyasha. As he let go of Kagome's hands, the fire went away. '_Phew,_' Miroku thought, wiping an imaginary drop of sweat from his forehead.

Inuyasha was leaning back against the tree, watching everything with one eye open. Kagome stared as he stood in all his hot glory, wearing a red tee and baggy black jeans. He wore is beat up red Converse high tops. Kagome shook her head, willing herself not to stare at his body anymore. She ran over to him, and threw her arms around his neck, where as he automatically stood up straight and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi, 'Yashie!" she squealed, standing on her toes to press her cheek on his.

Inuyasha's face wore a soft smile, and he chuckled. She was so cute. "Hey, Kagome," he said, laughing a bit now.

She stood back at her normal height, a head shorter than Inuyasha. She looked in his eyes, and pouted. "Was there something so funny about me?" she asked.

Inuyasha let out a little laugh again, and smirked. "Nope, it's just that you're just like a little kid," he said, lightly pinching her cheeks as she smiled and shut her eyes.

"So… that's cute, right?" she grinned as she tilted her head to the side. Inuyasha swore that he would have squealed, if he wasn't a guy.

Inuyasha put his arms around her neck this time, placing her face into his chest. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, looking even cuter. '_Maybe I shouldn't have done that… she's just too cute now,_' he thought, mentally sweat dropping. "Yes, very cute."

Sango grinned. "Aww, total Kodak moment!" she shouted, forming her fingers into a pretend camera and Miroku making clicking sounds. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at them. "You think everything we do is a Kodak moment."

"Our point exactly. We know you two _love_ each other!" Miroku taunted in a playful way. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him as if he was dumb. He sighed. "No, not the friendly or sibling love, the boyfriend-girlfriend love!" he told them again.

This time, they both blushed and stuttered, looking the opposite direction from each other. The bell rang, signaling the time for homeroom. '_Saved by the bell,_' Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time, running to Mr. Kumakura's classroom and leaving Sango and Miroku standing there.

"They obviously love each other," they said concurrently.

- - - -

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome and I ran to Mr. Kumakura's class; I don't know what her reason was, but I was _getting away_ from Miroku. I mean, how did he know? Err, let me rephrase that—why did he think that? I didn't _love_ Kagome that way… I mean maybe I liked her as a crush a bit, but… love? I'm not so sure.

We sat down in our seats in homeroom, and I saw Miroku and Sango come in with 'knowing' smiles on their faces. How I urge to just claw those smug looking things off their pretty fa—wait, never mind. Miroku doesn't have a pretty face.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair. I guess I obviously _was_ in love with Kagome… but I don't want our friendship to end because of some stupid love confession. She wouldn't love some dirty half-breed like me. She may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean she would _love _me…

I have to get my mind off her. Date another girl, maybe? I've seen that girl… Kirei, was it? I caught her looking at me a few times, and she looks pretty nice… she could be some shy version of Kagome.

Yeah, I think, maybe, I'll ask her out…

- - - -

Three classes have passed, and it was lunch at the moment. The gang, minus Inuyasha, was sitting under the Goshinboku.

"Hm. I wonder where Inuyasha is," Miroku said, thoughtfully chewing on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It had been ten minutes and he still had not arrived.

"Yeah, it's not like Inuyasha to skip lunch," Sango added.

Kagome began to worry. She was right. "Hey, guys, I think I'm going to go look for him," she said, getting up from the grass and brushing off the remaining dirt off her legs.

Sango and Miroku nodded as she walked off, but remembered she wasn't looking at them. They shrugged and just went back their lunch.

- - - -

Kagome skipped across the hallways in search of Inuyasha, when she heard his voice. She turned to corner, ready to yell out his name, but stopped in her tracks and hid behind the lockers as she watched him talking to another girl… she believed her name was Kirei.

- - - -

**Kagome's POV**

I watched him and Kirei, confused. What was he doing with her? I've never seen them talking together. Or maybe, at least not around me. I strained my ears and listened into the conversation, hearing Inuyasha speak first.

"So, uh… Kirei. I was wondering…" Inuyasha sighed, and then scratched his head. Was he nervous about something?

"Yeah?" Kirei's voice sounded so cute, like a little girl's.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me…?" I heard him as that, and my heart just stopped right there. It stopped pounding, as the air caught in my lungs. He asked Kirei out? I mean, I wanted to ignore these feelings, but… this was too much. I'm so confused. I want to ignore the feelings I have for him, yet I don't want him with anybody else.

I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes as tears shot up, which I blinked as a desperate try to make them go away. It didn't help; more tears only went to my eyes. I couldn't help it, and I just ran. My flat bottomed shoes slammed onto the floor as I ran while covering my face. Again, I know I was trying to _ignore_ the feelings, but then I felt betrayed somehow.

Footsteps followed me, and I resisted the urge to look back. I somehow already knew it was Inuyasha running after me. I could faintly hear him calling out my name, but not really. I could be deaf for all I care. I didn't want to hear that… and I didn't think that he meant for me to hear that either.

"Kagome, Kagome!" I heard him yelling out. I tripped and fell to my knees, and wiped away my tears. I didn't want him to see them.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" I could tell his voice sounded worried. I wondered if he really _didn't_ know why I was crying… but maybe he truly didn't. He checked my knees, I guess to make sure they weren't scraped or bruised or something.

"Nothing…" I answered. I was _not_ going to tell him the real reason… that's what I'm trying to ignore, for Pete's sake.

He frowned, and I could tell that he didn't believe me. "I know there's something wrong if you were crying. Do you not want me and Kirei together or something?"

I shook my head. "No, go and be happy with her, if you really like her. I don't mind… I'm not your master or anything," I told him.

Inuyasha sighed. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure Inuyasha, I'm okay," I 'reassured' him.

"Okay…" he helped me up, and I left him there. I guess he probably went to Kirei, since I think he kind of left her there. I stopped and looked back as I saw him run. I chanted in my head, '_I am okay with this, I am okay with this…_'

But, you want to know something?

I really _wasn't_ okay.

- - - -

**2371 words. Sort of short, but I wanted to end it there. XP**

**According to the Hot Topic size chart, my foot is the size of a child 6 – 7 years. XP Thanks for reading. Review:)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	13. Mischief

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews:D Sorry for the late-ish update. -.- And I wanna say thanks to anyone who reviewed my oneshot, Caged Bird. If they read this. XP Thanks. :)

**Brief: **Continue of last chapter, sadness; Halloween day!; Before school mischief :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha ;-;

- - - -

**Last time:**

"_Okay…" he helped me up, and I left him there. I guess he probably went to Kirei, since I think he kind of left her there. I stopped and looked back as I saw him run. I chanted in my head, 'I am okay with this, I am okay with this…'_

_But, you want to know something?_

_I really wasn't okay. _

- - - -

**Chapter 13: Mischief**

Kagome slowly walked back to the Goshinboku, head down as if deep in thought. Tears sprang to her eyes as she replayed what she saw between the most likely to-be couple's conversation. She furiously wiped them away, refusing to cry over something she would call 'petty'. '_I'm strong, I won't cry because he asked another girl out…_' she thought, but her heart betrayed her mind.

Before stepping out the door, she took in a deep breath and plastered on the best fake smile she could muster. Stepping out, her smile desperately tugged down, trying to make its way to a frown as it saw all the happiness in the courtyard. Why did she have to be depressed while everyone else was happy-go-lucky?

Walking towards Sango and Miroku under the Goshinboku, she forced the 'smile' to stay on. Sango was the first to notice Kagome. "You didn't find him?" she asked.

"Well… sort of, he was sort of… busy," she strangled out, desperately not wanting to remember what she had heard.

Sango and Miroku looked at her worriedly, but didn't let anything on. "Oh, okay," Sango replied. Kagome thanked the Gods that Sango didn't mention anything about the fake smile, if she had noticed it.

After a while, Inuyasha came to the Goshinboku with his arm around Kirei's shoulders. She seemed to have a smile that was forced on, but otherwise she was very pretty looking… if she changed her style of clothing a bit.

She wore a red and white striped tube top that showed her belly and much skin. Her white 'mini skirt' was much too 'mini', you couldn't even call it a micro-mini. Her red hooker heels clicked on the cement, giving people an annoyed feeling as it sounded. Kirei had so much make up on her face, people wouldn't be surprised if she was Ronald McDonald (**I'm very sorry for insulting you, Mr. McDonald.**). Her hair was stiff and solid, probably sprayed with a billion bottles of hairspray… way too much.

"Inuyasha, who's this?" Miroku asked.

"This is my new girlfriend, Kirei…" he murmured, tightening his hold on her shoulders as if looking for comfort. He found none.

The gang put on tight-lipped smiles. "I see…" Miroku said.

After a few moments of awkward moments, Kirei finally spoke up, but to Inuyasha. "Baby, I'm gonna go to my friends now, okay?" she said in her sugar sweet voice, suddenly seeming fake to Kagome… not that cute little kid voice anymore. What a fake. Kirei gave Inuyasha a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek, making Kagome, Sango, and Miroku want to puke their lunches out.

Kirei ran off as best as she could in her hooker heels, hips swinging ridiculously in an attempt to look 'sexy' and micro-micro mini skirt hanging dangerously low on her hips. As soon as she was gone and Inuyasha looked back at them, they all looked down and continued eating their lunch more quietly. Inuyasha looked at them, confused.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Miroku sighed. "Well, buddy, I'm going to tell you the truth. Even _I_ wouldn't grope that girl's ass. What's wrong with you!" he exclaimed.

Sango choked on her food. "Miroku not groping a girl's ass? Incredible," she muttered the end. "But I do agree… I don't really like that girl, and I think she hangs out with Kikyou…" she continued.

"Well, she's _my_ girlfriend, you guys don't have to like her," Inuyasha glared, trying to defend himself rather than Kirei. Deep inside, though, he really didn't like the slut at all.

"Dating Kirei is like dating Kikyou, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "It's just not right. You should be dating Ka-…" before he could continue, Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth; a tint of pink that flashed over her cheeks went unnoticed.

"I should be dating Ka…?" Inuyasha asked, suspecting that Miroku was going to say 'Kagome'…

"What he meant to say, was, uh… you should be dating… Ka… k_i_nder girls! Yeah!" Kagome finished in her lame attempt to save herself, and Miroku.

Inuyasha stared at her suspiciously, but let it off after a while. He kept inside of himself, and thought.

'_Kirei doesn't look that nice and shy anymore. She sure seemed like it, and I never really noticed her clothes… I mean, don't judge a book by its cover, right? I'm really starting to doubt that saying now…_' he sighed. '_Maybe she is just some slut… but I need to get my mind off Kagome right now. I can't risk losing our relationship. But I think it's starting to fade now after I got with Kirei…_' he thought, and looked at Kagome with a sad expression.

She didn't have that happy smile on, and she wasn't even talking whilst in other times she would be babbling any nonsense she could think of. Kagome didn't seem so 'Kagome' anymore…

- - - -

A day had passed, and the two best friends, Inuyasha and Kagome, had been getting further apart.

'_I have to talk to her or something… our friendship could be falling apart…_' Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut and punched his fist to the hard bark of the tree in the school courtyard, where Kirei had just left him to wait for his friends. '_What a great girlfriend she is. We hardly talk at school anyway…_'

Kagome came next, surprisingly due to her known lateness to school. She walked to Inuyasha, where she only stood quietly and starting the awkward silence. Inuyasha broke it with a question; he was just annoyed by how quiet it was when they were usually talking a lot.

"So, Kagome… uh, I was wondering if we were still going trick-or-treating and to the dance with the whole gang together tomorrow…?" he asked, still hoping they would.

Kagome gave him the smallest smile, but it still made him happy. He'd rather have the smallest smile in the world from her rather than be ignored and not talked to by her. "Yeah, if Sango and Miroku are still going," she replied in a quiet voice, suddenly uncomfortable with him.

Something tugged at his heartstrings, telling him that she was uncomfortable with him now. It felt as if his heart was slowly coming apart, as she didn't talk, didn't smile, and didn't comfort him with the fact that she still loved him, her best friend… It made Inuyasha doubt if they really were 'best friends' now anymore.

He felt as if he would cry.

- - - -

Birds were chirping, autumn leaves that fell from leaves were twirling in the wind, and Kagome was staring at herself in the mirror. It was Halloween morning, and she was getting ready to go in her costume and to school.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, looking at the details of her face. '_Is there something wrong with me? Is Kirei prettier? Why did Inuyasha pick her?_' she still ended up asking these questions in her head, ignoring and already starting to break the promise of not getting or wanting to get any closer to Inuyasha than a 'best friend'.

She continued staring, bringing out the things she thought was wrong with her and comparing them with Kirei. '_I'm too tall… Kirei is shorter… My eyes are too big… Kirei's are small, long, and sophisticated… My bangs are shaggy, her bangs are straight and well-kept… all in all, she's just prettier,_' Kagome thought dejectedly. She was self-conscious with her looks at the moment, but didn't let it get her down. She ignored the self-consciousness.

'_I don't care what anybody thinks of how I look. Stupid Inuyasha, making me think this way,_' she blamed Inuyasha, but didn't have the heart to go with it. She sighed, and then talked out loud to herself.

"Agh, I should just shut up. Today's Halloween; happy candy day!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering that they would go trick-or-treating. She had to be happy.

Kagome got into her costume, and then looked into the mirror. She was suddenly reminded of what she had been thinking, and looked serious.

It was sort of hard looking serious in an Elmo suit, though.

- - - -

Arriving at school in her Elmo get-up, Kagome looked around at all the variety of costumes. She saw a few frightening costumes, all coming up to scare her with their screaming she liked to call 'battle cries'. Some people stared at her and whispered about her 'ridiculous costume', but she didn't care.

She spotted Inuyasha under the Goshinboku in a Blood Scream costume. '_How cliché,_' Kagome rolled her eyes. He was all covered in the black cloak-like thing, with the white 'Scream' mask and blood trickling down. It was off at the moment, though. Miroku and Sango still weren't here… they'd been late to school lately.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she squealed, and hugged him as soon as he turned around to face her. '_I have to get this best friend relationship back on track,_' Kagome thought in her head, squeezing him tighter.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a small fraction in surprise, but hugged her back anyway as his eyes went back to normal size and softened. '_I miss this…_' he thought, placing his cheek on the top of her head. He was a good half foot taller than her. Inuyasha inhaled her natural scent; it wasn't covered up with pounds of perfume as Kirei had done. He couldn't stand the perfume… it gave him headaches and he often held his breath when near Kirei, which wasn't often…

He noticed, for the first time, her costume. "So you decided to go Sesame Street this year?" he sweat dropped.

Kagome grinned widely. "Yup!" she exclaimed, twirling around in circles and walking with her hand on her hip as if on a catwalk. She 'showed off' her Elmo costume, complete with the head part, but left a big hole for her face. The eyes popped out at the top of the furry red head, as did the big orange nose under the eyes.

"Brava, Brava!" he joked in a French accent, bringing two fingers to his lips and kissing them, before putting them back out. It looked pretty ridiculous, with Bloody Scream talking French like and Elmo doing a modeling show.

"Thank you, thank you," Kagome mock bowed.

- - - -

Five minutes before the bell rang, Miroku and Sango came running to the Goshinboku flushed and out of breath. Kagome and Inuyasha grinned a grin that rivaled Miroku's in his perverted state as they looked at the two friends once more.

"So, Sango… what have you and Miroku been doing, red and panting, hm?" Kagome said as sly as she could, her voice matching the Cheshire (**sp?**) cat grin on her face.

Sango's red gradually turned shade after shade, getting darker each time and mouth agape. "Kagome, you… you _pervert_! You've been hanging out with Miroku too much!" she cried out.

"Oh, no, no, no, Sango… I think it is _you_ who has been '_hanging around_' the pervert a lot," Inuyasha smirked. "Doing _what_, may I ask?"

Miroku took the time to cut in. "Oh, we were just in a dark corner, ma-…" Miroku never got to finish his sentence, because Sango had already knocked him unconscious with her strong, _very_ strong fist.

"Aw, you knocked him out before he could finish saying you guys were making out!" Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha smirked with his teeth wildly, getting another idea. "Or was he going to say… making _love_?" he said, his face matching a maniac who was grinning like a mad man.

Sango flushed harder, her face becoming as red as a tomato. "We were _not_!" she yelled furiously, stomping into the school's entrance with _very_ loud steps.

As soon as she was inside the school, Inuyasha and Kagome dropped to the ground and rolled around in their moronic laughter. "Did you see that! She got so red!" Kagome said through her giggles and laughs, as it got harder to breath.

"Yeah… Oh man, I think I'm going to bust a gut," Inuyasha said as he slowly stopped laughing, stomach hurting and taking big gulps of air.

"Yup," Kagome simply answered, trying to catch her own breath.

Miroku took the opportunity to wake up at this time, and guess what he saw? Inuyasha and Kagome, on the ground, looking at each other, red, and panting. '_I think I'll get some revenge for Lady Sango…_' he grinned.

"So, what have you two been doing while I was knocked out by my beautiful, dear Sango? _You're_ the ones who are all red and panty," he smirked, his violet eyes twinkling with mischief and revenge.

Inuyasha looked at him weirdly. "We were laughing at how Sango stomped away in all her tomato red glory," he shrugged. He tried to get air into the Scream costume… it was getting hot.

"Oh, were you?" he asked, making Kagome suspicious at what he was going to say.

"Yes, we were…" she replied to him slowly.

"Well then I guess after laughing, you too decided to do the dirty dirty!" he exclaimed. The bell rang as Inuyasha's and Kagome's mouths lay agape. "Oh, the bell has rung! Tata, my friends!" he said, blowing them a mock kiss as a girl would do, and ran off.

"What… the… hell," Inuyasha said dully. Kagome shrugged.

"Hey, I guess that's what we get for making fun of them."

Inuyasha let out a 'pfft'.

Kagome smiled at what had happened as she got up to go to homeroom. '_At least we still have a bond,_' she thought as she dusted off her red Elmo suit.

- - - -

As Miroku slowed his walk on the way to homeroom, his purple eyes still gleamed as he remembered what he had done.

'_Revenge is sweet._'

- - - -

…**And there. I think it was a bit short. -.-; I'm becoming a baaaaad person at updates. Oh, and you'll find out Sango and Miroku's costumes next chapter… 'cause Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice their costumes as they made fun of them :D**

**Review, please? Until next time. :)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	14. Seperate

**Author's Note:** THE SITE HAS FINALLY LET ME LOG IN. X,X! Very sorry that I couldn't update. I was going to post this on Thursday but the log in didn't work... ;-; Thanks for the reviews, and I hope this chapter makes up for the last few short ones...

**Brief:** Mostly the dance.

**Disclaimer:** I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance… but not enough to own Inuyasha :(

**- - - -**

**Last time: **

"_Well then I guess after laughing, you too decided to do the dirty dirty!" he exclaimed. The bell rang as Inuyasha's and Kagome's mouths lay agape. "Oh, the bell has rung! Tata, my friends!" he said, blowing them a mock kiss as a girl would do, and ran off._

"_What… the… hell," Inuyasha said dully. Kagome shrugged._

"_Hey, I guess that's what we get for making fun of them."_

_Inuyasha let out a 'pfft'. _

_Kagome smiled at what had happened as she got up to go to homeroom. 'At least we still have a bond,' she thought as she dusted off her red Elmo suit. _

- - - -

_As Miroku slowed his walk on the way to homeroom, his purple eyes still gleamed as he remembered what he had done._

'_Revenge is sweet.'_

- - - -

**Chapter 14**: **Seperate**

Inuyasha and Kagome entered their homeroom, where they saw Sango, who was still red as ever and mumbling obscenities, and Miroku grinning like a maniac with the red imprint of a hand on his right cheek.

For the first time, Kagome and Inuyasha had noticed their friends' costumes. Sango was in a Sailor Mars outfit; complete with the short red sailor skirt, the white collared blouse with the purple tie, the red heels, and the tiara like object on her forehead. On her arms were long white gloves that reached up to her elbows. It actually completed her, seeing as she had fire that burned as bright as the sun in her caramel brown colored eyes from Miroku's wandering hands.

Miroku's costume, on the other hand, was _very_ surprising for somebody like him. He was dressed in the traditional monk robes. The cloth was a dark navy blue, while a purple outer coating covered his chest and traveled down to the bottom of the robe. The prayer beads that were wrapped around his fingerless glove on the ride hand completed his outfit, as did the monk staff that jingled as it was moved around.

The two best friends looked at Miroku weirdly, before getting into their seats. Kagome sat next to Sango, while behind the pair were Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome turned to face Miroku as did Inuyasha, and they spoke in rhythm.

"You, Miroku the lecher, a _monk_!" they asked disbelievingly.

Miroku crossed his arms and put on a defying face. "Hey, I'm not _that_ perverted!" he defended his 'honor'.

All three teenagers looked at him with knowing faces, burning holes into him with their eyes. "Alright, alright, I _am_ that perverted!" he raised his arms in the air, giving in to their sharp looking eyes…

They all grinned, while Kagome spoke up. "What in the world gave you an idea to dress up as a monk anyway?" she asked, interested in his answer.

"Well, my deceased grandfather and father were monks, so I thought why not carry on the tradition? Besides, it's not like I'm actually _am_ a monk," he said the first part a bit sadly.

"Aw, I didn't know…" Kagome said with sad eyes, and then getting up of her seat.

The group watched, confused, as she got up and walked over to Miroku. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed lightly, giving him a brotherly and sympathetic hug. Miroku was shocked, to say the least. Had she already warmed up to him?

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kagome in response, a bit afraid of Inuyasha's reaction. Miroku was surprised to find that Inuyasha didn't do anything at all… Oh yeah, it was probably 'because he had a girlfriend… Kirei. '_I forgot about her… slut,_' he thought, mentally smiling.

"It's alright, Kagome, I know you didn't know," Miroku gave her a soft smile. Kagome grinned, and replied as she got back into her seat.

"Well, you know what, Miroku? I'm already starting to think of you as a brother," she said with a smile. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "And you, Sango, I'm already starting to think of as a sister!" she squealed, throwing her arms around a surprised and currently laughing Sango.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," Sango smiled.

Seeing Kagome smile so much also made Inuyasha smile, but it faltered slightly. '_She's getting really close to Miroku and Sango… as close as siblings. She wouldn't forget about me, would she?_' he thought sadly. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost Kagome…

- - - -

Lunch came as Kagome turned around to grab Inuyasha's arm and drag him to the Goshinboku; instead, she saw him being dragged by _Kirei_ to her little group of friends (sluts), which included Kikyou. From here, Kikyou looked quite jealous of how close Inuyasha and Kirei were standing together… but Kagome shouldn't talk, should she? (:P)

Kirei's costume was a bit… sexually explicit. She wore a playboy bunny outfit; the top was basically like a black one pieced swimsuit without straps, squeezing her large chest and showing her shoulders and all of her legs, which were covered with fishnet stockings. On her neck was a choker-like material, and on her head were little bunny ears. She wore tall heels that strapped around her legs and went up to the middle of her calves. Heavy eyeliner and red lipstick were applied on her face, as she tried to pull off the 'seductive' look. She temporarily sprayed her hair blonde, almost finishing the playboy bunny look somehow.

Her face saddened more so as she saw Kirei clasping her arms around Inuyasha's waist, as he responded and put his arm around her bare shoulders.

'_Whatever,_' Kagome looked down at her fluffy red Elmo toes. '_It's not like I care…_' She ignored what her heart screamed at her, pushing it back into the dark depths of her mind.

- - - -

The bell rang as Kagome sat in her English class, Inuyasha more than halfway across the room. She let out a breath of relief as she gathered her belongings and ran out the door, never waiting for Inuyasha.

'_Where is she going in such a hurry?_' Inuyasha wondered as he went faster and ran out to catch up with her.

He squeezed through the throng of people as best as he could in his Scream outfit and sniffed around for Kagome. He followed her natural scent of roses and rain, as he entered an empty hallway.

'_Where could she be going from here?_' he wondered again, walking slower as there were no people in this hallway to avoid.

Kagome's scent led him to a door, in which he didn't recognize. He slowly opened it as it made creaking noises, the obvious result of rusting over the years. Inuyasha climbed up a set of stairs until there was yet again another door, which he also slowly opened.

He found he was out on the roof, where he saw Kagome in her cute little Elmo costume. She was sitting on the ledge of the roof, her feet dangling off and swinging around. Inuyasha noticed, and his eyes widened as he ran over to bring her down.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist as he would do to a child, and set her down standing on the ground where she was startled to see his face. "What were you doing, just hanging off the edge of the roof? You could've fallen!" he yelled, obviously worried for her.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking…" she mumbled, looking down at her Elmo feet as she previously did at lunch.

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. She was never this quiet and… well, non-smilish.

She put on a small fake smile. "Nothing, why?"

Inuyasha sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and dug his face in her hair, smelling her relaxing scent. "I know you… and, I know when something is wrong," his breath brushed over her ear, sending unfamiliar shivers down her spine.

She sighed in turn, and gave him a reply that sounded strangled. "Well, it's just… I don't know," she said honestly. "I guess it's just that you have Kirei now, and I can't help but feel that I'm going to be thrown out somewhere and be forgotten," she dug her face into his chest and hugged him back, seeking comfort from him. Tears sprang to her eyes as Inuyasha's eyes watered with his own, but refused to let out.

'_She… she was thinking that way all along?_' he thought, squeezing Kagome even tighter and trying to give her all the comfort he could muster.

"Kagome…" he let out a shaky breath and then breathed back in. "Look at me," he said softly, bringing his finger and tilting her chin up, her beautiful blue eyes still wet with tears. One tear found its way out, leaking and trailing down the soft skin of her cheek. Inuyasha kissed it away, bringing shivers once more that traveled all the way down to her toes.

"I won't forget you… you'll _never _be forgotten, Kagome, I promise you that…" he finished, laying his cheek on top of her head.

Although Kagome was reassured by his moving words, she had doubts that were pushed to the side.

'_Some promises are meant to be broken… _

_I can't help but feel ours has even the slightest chance._'

- - - -

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her home, remembering to give her a comforting hug and a kiss on the cheek to remind her of the statement said on the school roof.

He watched as she got behind the door safely, and then stuck her head out to smile and wave goodbye to him. He smiled softly in turn and waved his own goodbye, before zooming down the street to his family's mansion.

He pushed the key to the key hole and turned, successfully unlocking the door. Taking off his shoes and walking across the expensive rug, he trekked up the stairs and into his room, where he immediately practically ripped off the Scream outfit, showing a red tee and blue jeans.

After a few moments of relaxation, he remembered what he had to do today, and groaned. '_I have to take Kirei to the dance…_' he sighed. The dance started at four thirty and ended at eight, due to the assumption that everyone one was going to trick-or-treat tonight.

Inuyasha reluctantly got up from his spot on his plush bed, and went to get ready for the dance seeing as it was already three fifty. He entered the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat while he stripped off his clothes in a sensual way, showing off his drool worthy and muscular body.

Sighing as he entered the now warm shower, he stood as it washed away his stress. Bending down his head and lathering up his hair, he rubbed in the shampoo and let the pounding shower water wash it away; creating trails of soap that gradually went down the drain.

- - - -

'_So, Inuyasha is driving Kirei and Miroku is driving Sango,_' Kagome thought as she plopped on her back onto the bed, free of the Elmo suit for the time. '_I'll just walk and not bother any of them and their dates,_' she finished as she closed her eyes.

Turning her head and looking at the digital clock on her bedside table, she saw that it was already three fifty. '_Guess I better get ready now if I'm going to walk there…_' she got up from the bed and almost eagerly walked into the long awaited shower. Hey, it got pretty warm in that Elmo suit…

- - - -

Inuyasha opened the door of the bathroom as steam automatically came out behind him, moistening his already wet body even more as drips of water traveled down and even lower to the depths of the 'unknown', which was, unfortunately, currently covered with a cream colored towel. (:P) He sure did know how to step out of the bathroom…

He stepped into his enormous walk in closet and whipped out a white wife beater along with a pair of baggy blue jeans. He slipped them on quickly and put on some socks, and then slipped his feet into some beat up gray and black checkered Vans slip-ons.

Taking out the silent blow dryer when he was once again in the bathroom, he dried his long silver hair and was careful to avoid his sensitive ears. Once he was finished, he brushed it through once and walked out the door, grabbing his keys and going onward to his car.

- - - -

Inuyasha arrived in front of a decent sized house. He rang the doorbell of the house as it chimed a tune he had never heard. A woman with long, narrow sophisticated looking brown eyes answered the door, immediately perking up. "Oh, you must be Inuyasha, Kirei has been talking so much about you, dear," she said in her sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm her mother."

"Hi, Mrs.-…" he was cut off by Kirei's mother, who waved her hands in the air.

"No, no, just call me _mother_," she insisted.

Inuyasha mentally looked at her weirdly. "Alright… _mother_," he strangled out.

Before 'mother' could reply to Inuyasha, Kirei came through the hallway in all her sluttish glory. Her mother once again perked up, and complimented her outfit. "Oh, Kirei honey, you look _beautiful_," she said.

Kirei was clad in a black leather micro-mini skirt, showing off the skin of her long legs. She wore something around her chest that she would call a 'shirt' but actually looked like a red bandana tied over her chest. Tall four inched heels were on her feet, and straps wrapped around her entire calves. Her hair was covered in sparkles, making them shine in the light and almost blinding Inuyasha at the amount she put. She wore heavy black eyeliner and red eye shadow, along with a pair of blood red lips. She went into what she would think as a 'model' pose. "What do you think, Yashie-poo?"

He cringed at his new found nickname. He forced a smile onto his face, and he also forced a compliment. "You look nice, Kirei."

Kirei frowned. "That's all? Just _nice_? Not extravagant, mind blowing, or even _sexy_?" she put on a pout that ended up looking hideous with her very bright lipstick.

"You… you look _extravagant_," Inuyasha strangled out. He hadn't even known she had such a vocabulary word in that air head of hers.

She smiled and blinked in a fast pace, trying to look cute. "Now, now! Kirei, Inuyasha, get together for some pictures!" her mother cried out with a digital camera in her hand.

Kirei ran to Inuyasha, already all over him. She placed her hand uncomfortably on his chest, sliding it down a little and making him shiver, but in slight disgust. Her chest pressed against his side, making him stiff and not all that 'aroused' as another male would be.

Inuyasha once again forced on a grin, holding Kirei around the waist reluctantly. After a few poses and eye-blinding flashes, they were in the car and off to the school dance. Kirei chattered through the whole ride, not even paying attention or caring that Inuyasha was merely nodding in acknowledgement and not really listening.

'_I should have picked a better girlfriend._'

- - - -

Kagome dressed into an orange tank top that said 'Boo!' in bold, glittery black letters on the chest and a plain black t-shirt under it. She wore a black denim pleated skirt that went a few centimeters past mid-thigh. On her legs were orange and black wide striped knee-high socks. She wore her beat up black Converse high tops, and changing the laces into wide black colored ones with orange pumpkins.

She put on lip gloss, and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. '_Maybe I'll wear a little eyeliner and eye shadow… just for the dance,_' she thought.

The eyeliner was drawn against her outer eyes, giving them a pretty look. She smeared on a little of orange eye shadow against her eyelids, completing her Halloween dance outfit. Quickly putting on some black and orange sex bracelets after seeing the time was four eighteen, she walked out of her bedroom door and down the stairs.

Grabbing the house keys and saying goodbye to her family, she walked out the door and carefully closed it, making sure to lock it on the way out.

As she got on the sidewalk, she stretched her arms out of her sides and took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air and sighed in content. "It always feels so good to be outside in the autumn afternoon…" she talked to herself.

The rustle of the leaves and the sound of her footsteps seemed tranquil, as if nothing could ruin it.

A car rushed past, bringing leaves up as they swirled everywhere into the air, making a rainbow of orange, brown and yellow. Kagome twirled around in the leaves, occasionally skipping and crunching on some while wearing a small smile.

- - - -

Golden eyes watched a girl's skipping figure as his car was halted at the stop sign, and then realizing it was Kagome. Kirei also noticed, and stopped him from yelling out from his place in the convertible's driver's seat.

"She's walking to the dance; can't I go pick her up instead?" Inuyasha asked Kirei.

"If she wanted to be picked up, she would have asked, wouldn't she?" Kirei said in a snobby voice, not wanting Kagome to ruin their 'couple time' in the car, which was really the time she could babble without being interrupted.

Inuyasha turned back to the softly smiling Kagome who was jumping on the leaves and crunching them with her hands held together behind her back. "I… I guess," Inuyasha said. She was alright, wasn't she?

"Exactly, now keep driving before those cars behind us honk and make her notice us," Kirei said simply, pointing to the slightly long row of cars he had held up. Inuyasha sweat dropped and quickly stepped on the accelerator.

- - - -

Kirei grinded over the stiff Inuyasha in her scantily clad self to the upbeat music. He stood there, not knowing and not _wanting_ to respond to her actions. Instead, he stared at the orange and black Halloween streamers hanging on the gym ceiling. The lights were turned off and there were colorful lights flashing about.

"Loosen up a bit, baby…" Kirei slurred out, rubbing herself harder to him, which made him even more uncomfortable. Inuyasha sighed, and finally pushed Kirei off of him.

"I'm gonna go get some punch," he stated, walking off and not looking at her.

Kirei glared at his back. '_How dare he just leave me like that! I'll go find some other guy to dance with…_' she thought, stalking around the dance floor for some other girl's cute date and grinding on him while the girl will glare at her furiously and glare at her with such fire that Kirei's clothes would burn off. Not that she would actually _care_, considering the way she was dancing.

Inuyasha headed towards the refreshments table, seeing Sango and Miroku drinking punch from the small paper cups. Miroku grinned as he spotted Inuyasha walking towards them.

"So, Inuyasha, you seemed to enjoy Kirei's closeness," he said. Miroku was wearing a black t-shirt, along with a baggy pair of faded blue jeans. His shoes were gray and black checkered Vans slip-ons, and his hair was in the normal rat's tail at the nape of his neck.

Sango added in her two cents. "Yeah, she was grinding pretty hard, don't you think?" She wore a tight purple tank top with the words 'Keep out of reach' in bold black letters with a short blue denim vest over it, faded denim shorts with holes in a bunch of places, and purple tights underneath the shorts. On her feet were stuffed low black Converse with writing over the white parts in purple marker.

Inuyasha growled, and then punched Miroku on the head, effectively making him spill the red colored punch onto the floor. "Hey, why'd you only hit me!" he exclaimed, cleaning up the punch with a napkin along with Sango's help.

"Why not," Inuyasha muttered. He suddenly smelled the scent of roses, and looked towards the gym entrance where he saw Kagome who was looking around.

"Hey, Kagome!" he yelled, waving his hands in the air. She turned around and spotted him, before running to his place. Kagome jumped onto him and latched her legs around his waist, and then yelling "Hello!"

Inuyasha stumbled, startled by the unexpected weight that decided to jump onto him. Once he shook out of it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and yelled a "Hello!" back over the loud music. His ears pounded, but he ignored it and focused his smell and hearing on Kagome.

As if reading his mind, Kagome reached her hands out with her legs still around his waist and rubbed his ears. "Don't your ears hurt, 'Yash?" she asked him, still caressing the furry dog ears perched on his head.

He closed his eyes and made a low growling sound in content. "Mmhmm," he managed to let out. Kagome giggled, feeling the vibrations of his growls run through her.

Inuyasha opened his eyes again after a few minutes, and then kissed her cheek seeing as it was next to his lips. "All better now," his deep voice was sent into her ears, bringing shivers once more.

"Okay!" she said, unlatching herself from Inuyasha. He immediately missed the warmth and comfort from her body… he never got that feeling from Kirei.

Almost on queue, Kirei ran up to Inuyasha as best as she could in her heels and placed her lips on his, giving him a wet, forced kiss. Kagome looked the other way, not comfortable with seeing Inuyasha kissing someone else in such a way. He pulled away, turning his face around and pretending to cough while he wiped his lips off.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Kirei said, moving her hands on his chest in circular motions. Inuyasha grabbed her hands and placed them to her sides, stopping her ministrations as she pouted with no effect.

"Don't call me that," Inuyasha murmured. Kirei placed her hands on his hips.

"Why not? You're my boyfriend, I can call you whatever I want," she said, sounding like a spoiled rich girl.

"Well _I_ have the right to tell you not to, because you're my girlfriend," Inuyasha shot back. '_I never had a fight about something so stupid like this with Kagome be-…_' he sighed. '_I asked Kirei out so I could _forget_ Kagome but I ended up thinking about her even more and comparing our relationship with… whatever this is with me and Kirei._'

Kagome was crossing her arms over her chest and was looking anywhere but at Inuyasha and Kirei, Miroku and Sango noticed. Sango, knowing that there was thick tension in the air through the whole group, spoke up.

"Kagome, Miroku, let's go dance!" she exclaimed suddenly. She pulled on the hands of the two mentioned, going deeper into the crowd through the loud music.

'_Great, they leave me with Kirei,_' he thought as he rolled his eyes and then sighed, closing his eyes. He'd been sighing a lot lately.

"Look, Kirei, this isn't working. Let's just break up and pretend this never happened," Inuyasha said while looking into her eyes, showing he was being honest.

She flinched in shock, staring at his truthful face. "_What_! You can't break up with me!" she yelled loudly. There was quite a crowd forming around them and watching, amused and captivated at the break up scene.

"Yes I can, goodbye Kirei," Inuyasha said simply, walking through the throng of people and searching for his friends.

"F-fine! But don't come crawling back to my like a baby when you realize you love me!" she started to stutter, but steadily gained her pride back. Inuyasha didn't hear her, though.

- - - -

Kagome danced, but her mind was elsewhere. She mentally sighed in frustration. '_I can't get my mind off Inuyasha and Kirei… I'm supposed to be enjoying the dance, not sulking over them._'

She spotted Inuyasha coming their way, and _without_ Kirei hanging off of his arm. "Hey," he greeted all three.

"Where's Kirei?" Sango asked, pissed that Inuyasha had made Kagome fill her head with doubtful thoughts and sadness.

"Somewhere out there. I broke up with her," he replied simply, as they all stopped dancing and simply stood on the gym floor as it vibrated under their feet.

"Really? Why?" Kagome asked, wondering why he had broken up with Kirei only after barely two days.

Inuyasha shrugged. "She was just annoying and it didn't work out."

Kagome shrugged back at him, trying to show in her appearance that it was nothing, but she was grinning and jumping for joy mentally in her head.

"So you guys wanna go early and grab even more candy?" Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome squealed. "More candy, more candy!" she chanted. They all laughed, and agreed. Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome linked her arm with Inuyasha and ran out the exit. They shook their heads.

"They're so dumb," Miroku and Sango said simultaneously, referring to the two best friend's 'secret' love for each other.

**- - - -**

**I guess that's long enough -.- 4,100 words, okay:) Thanks for reading, and please review. A short, convenient way to make someone's day even better :)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	15. Trick

**A/N: **…Sigh. Testing tires/annoys me -.- AGHHHHH MOOFAFAFA. The last chapter got the most reviews out of the chapters, yayayay! I guess it pays off to work your butt off to make a long chapter. It was about 1,200 words longer than the second biggest chapter. Yay! Almost at the 200 review mark oo!

**I LOVE YOU ALL, READERS+REVIEWERS:)**

Oh, and silent readers, please step up and review. I appreciate… 10,000+ hits and almost 200 reviews XD Sigh. :)

**Brief: **Trick, or treat?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co.

- - - -

**_Oh, and I would like somewhat 'dedicate' this chapter to_ KawaiiInuyasha14841** **_because I used a little idea of yours from a review,I hope you don't mind!Thanks, this is for all you readers too!_**

- - - -

**Last time: **

_Kagome squealed. "More candy, more candy!" she chanted. They all laughed, and agreed. Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome linked her arm with Inuyasha and ran out the exit. They shook their heads._

"_They're so dumb," Miroku and Sango said simultaneously, referring to the two best friend's 'secret' love for each other._

- - - -

**Chapter 15: Trick**

"Come on Inuyasha, _please_?" Kagome pleaded, holding up something blue as Inuyasha furiously shook his head.

"No _way_ am I going to get in a Cookie Monster costume!" he yelled, before he was clobbered and knocked unconscious.

- - - -

Inuyasha grumbled as he picked at the fur of the blue outfit that was _forced_ onto him. "Kagome, why do I have to wear this?" he whined like a puppy, pushing out his bottom lip and looking rather cute.

Kagome pouted just as cutely back at him. "But 'Yash, I wanna match!" she whined back, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Her blue eyes only heightened the effect of her eyes. He turned away, willing himself not to give in to the puppy eyes.

When Kagome saw it wasn't working, she clobbered him in a hug and held onto him tightly, making little whiny and sniffing noises. Inuyasha groaned in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I give up, I'll wear the costume…" he said. He rolled over and lied on top of Kagome, since they were on the bed, and then kissed her sloppily on the cheek.

"Ewww, cooties!" Kagome cried out in fake disgust, imitating a young child and wiping her face from the 'cooties'.

Inuyasha grinned and gave her a normal, neat kiss on the cheek. "S'okay, I won't do it anymore!" his face turned into one of a little boy's, grinning cheekily. The Cookie Monster really didn't exactly fit with it though; Kagome noticed… but kept that to herself.

"Good," Kagome said, sticking out her tongue cutely. Inuyasha bit his tongue, resisting the urge to take her tongue in his own mouth. 'What_ am I thinking! Bad Inuyasha, bad…_' he mentally slapped himself and bit his tongue even harder for self punishment.

Kagome glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, seeing '7:30' lighting up in its' red numbering. She slipped into her Elmo costume, as her muffled voice echoed out. "We should get ready now, we're meeting Sango and Miroku at 7:45 at the park… and we're walking!"

He mumbled obscenities under his breath in response, suddenly remembering he was in the 'stupid Cookie Monster drab' he had quoted before.

"Okay!" Kagome cheered, and then ran to her closet, leaving Inuyasha confused. "The finishing touch…" Kagome started from inside, and then coming out holding two objects that made Inuyasha's jaw touch the floor in disbelief.

"Matching candy buckets!"

- - - -

Sango and Miroku fell on their bottoms onto the hard concrete as they went into hysterics, tears of mirth trailing down their faces.

"Inuyasha… in a C… Cookie Monster… costume… and… a m… matching bucket!" Miroku strangled out through his laughter, causing a vein to pop on Inuyasha's forehead. He reached out his arm and gave Miroku a huge bump on his head for keepings, but Miroku was surprisingly still conscious and laughing. Sango, on the other hand, had stopped laughing and wiped away her tears when she saw Inuyasha hitting Miroku.

'_I do not wanna get hit… although he probably won't hit me anyway,_' Sango thought as she brushed the dirt off herself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… I didn't even wanna get in this stupid piece of furry cloth…" Inuyasha mumbled somewhat angrily.

Miroku grinned. "Okay, but it's still you in a Cookie Monster outfit! But anyway… you look… _good_."

"Don't rub it in, or I'll pound you." He left a blunt threat, not letting it hang mysteriously in the air as they thought of possibilities. Maybe this way was better…

Kagome grinned. "See, they like you as Cookie Monster! I told you it would be a good idea!" she said, rising up her Elmo head shaped candy bucket. It didn't hold much, but she made sure to bring extra bags to hold even _more _candy.

"Whatever," he said. '_I'm just happy that she's happier now… I guess Kirei wasn't a good idea,_' Inuyasha concluded.

The group of friends walked across the street and onto the neighborhood nearest to the park, where they begun their trick-or-treating journey.

"The first house, the first pieces of candy!" Sango shouted, pointing towards a homey looking pale blue two storied house. The friends walked to the door, making sure the light was on. It was, signaling there were treats (or tricks) available.

Kagome pressed her finger onto the doorbell, as it rung a catchy tune throughout the house from the inside. The shuffling that sounded like slippers came towards the door, as the door knob turned. A middle aged woman stood there, with a pink colored dress and white apron tied around her. Her wide chocolate brown eyes sparkled in delight as a smile lit up on her face.

"Trick or treat!" The group yelled out gleefully.

"Oh my, first trick-or-treaters of the night!" her sweet voice rang through, as she held a medium sized bowl filled with candy. She placed a handful of candy in each bag/bucket, and smiled with her shiny white teeth. "Your costumes are very cute, I must say," she said, referring to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome grinned cheekily, rivaling a little child. "Thank you, miss! And _I _must say that you're very pretty," she smiled.

The woman let out a small laugh, a pink hue forming on her cheeks. "Why, you're so sweet, you can all have another handful of candy." And there went even more candy into their bags and buckets.

"Thank you, bye-bye!" They all waved as Kagome called out from the sidewalk. The woman smiled and waved back.

"Such sweet teenagers…" she murmured as the door closed.

Sango grinned. "Wow Kagome, you know how to get your candy!" she said, looking through all the candy she had gotten from the nice lady.

"She's always been like that. Being the cute, sweet little girl she is and getting us more candy," Inuyasha said, already popping one fun sized Snickers in his mouth.

"Yup, and the Elmo and Cookie Monster outfits were a bonus! Told you it would be good to wear it, Inuyasha," Kagome said, skipping to the next house.

- - - -

They had gotten candy from seven neighborhoods so far, and were now nearing Miroku's home.

"Hey guys wanna stop by my house and drop off the candy bags? They're getting pretty heavy now," Miroku reasoned, jerking his head to the direction of his house.

"Thank you!" Sango cried out in relief. She ran towards Miroku's door, only to remember that she didn't exactly have the keys to _his_ house. "Miroku, hurry up so you can open the door!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Miroku mumbled as he stumbled to the door. It was not very fun to wear sandals for trick-or-treating. He pushed the key in the key hole, and twisted it so the door was unlocked. He opened the door as the smell of his clean home washed up to the group like waves.

They entered the home, as Kagome surveyed it herself seeing as Sango and Inuyasha had already been here. It was very traditional Japanese styled; it had the sliding wooden doors, the hardwood flooring, the low tables, and the cushion seats. Intricate designs of flowers were painted or sewn onto the doors, creating a pretty pattern. A giant fan with the picture of ship hung high up on the wall, looking very high-classed somehow. Of course, how could you live without the television and video games in the living room?

Shuffling could be heard as a woman appeared from the stairs. "Hello, kids! Oh, and who is this new young lady here?" she asked. Kagome assumed it was Miroku's mother. Instead of the violet color that Miroku held in her eyes, the woman instead had a deep blue sapphire color. She wore a knee-length pale blue skirt, along with a long sleeved yellow shirt.

"Hi, I'm Kagome! I just moved here," Kagome said with a smile, holding out her hand politely for a handshake.

The woman laughed with the unmistakable motherly vibe. "Would you like a hug instead?" her warm eyes reached out to Kagome as she spread out her arms.

Kagome hesitantly embraced the mother, and then immediately feeling the 'mother' feeling crash into her like waves. "Nice to meet you, dear," she answered.

"You too, Mrs. Houshi," Kagome replied back.

"Oh, call me Sakura. 'Mrs. Houshi' makes me sound old," 'Sakura' giggled.

Kagome laughed, and looked back at Miroku and grinned. "I like your mom, 'Roku!"

Miroku smiled. "Glad."

Sakura placed her hand on her cheek thoughtfully. "You look familiar. What is your mother's name?"

"Yumi…" Kagome said slowly as she tilted her head in tune.

She clapped her hands together, letting out a sound that showed she had somewhat figured something out. "Ah, you're Yumi's daughter, the one who wore the cute pink dress!" she exclaimed. She shuffled over to the fireplace where a photo album was placed on, and opened it up to a page.

"Here," she pointed to a small girl in a light pink dress that seemed as if it would twirl around her. It had little yellow flowers printed all over it, and on her hair was a pink bow. She was standing next to an older woman that looked a lot like Sakura. "Isn't that you there?"

"Oh, you were the one that visited before!" Kagome said, remembering. "So that means…" she turned to Miroku and then laughed.

"You were the boy that was afraid of girl cooties!" she pointed. Inuyasha and Sango snapped their heads toward Miroku, who has a blush on his face and mouth agape.

"You were afraid of girls before!" they yelled out simultaneously.

"Hey! I was only six, okay? I was young and un-hormonal!" Miroku defended, and crossed his arms.

Kagome skipped over to him and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, 'Roku. We all have our moments," she grinned. Her face suddenly lit up.

"That reminds me!" She shot up a Twix bar in her hand that seemed to come out of no where, seeing as the candy bags and buckets were about twelve feet away and she hadn't moved from her spot. "Need a moment? Eat a Twix™!" she said, as she ripped open the wrapper and popped half into her mouth.

Sakura, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango sweat dropped. '_She's so strange… but still very cute in a way,_' Sakura thought.

"Would you children like some snacks or anything?" she offered. Sango shook her head and then patted her belly.

"We have to save our tummies for all the truckloads of candy!"

- - - -

The group was now in front of the Takahashi household, ready to enter the huge marble doors. Sesshoumaru opened the door and immediately answered before their 'trick or treat!', "We are not giving out any candy, please leave."

"Aw, Sesshoumaru, not even for me?" Kagome pouted, saying it playfully and then crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes open up, finally seeing Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "Oh… I thought you were just some kids," he moved aside, letting them in.

"How hurtful," Inuyasha drawled out, voice dripping with sarcasm's venom.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, and then hugged Kagome. "Nice costume and I must admit you did a good job on Inuyasha…" he said slowly, before a flash came out of no where and blinded Inuyasha's eyes.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, rubbing his hurt eyes. He opened them once more to see Sesshoumaru, _grinning_, with a digital camera in his hand.

"Ah, sweet blackmail material…" he said. Inuyasha growled, his face turning red in anger.

"Sesshoumaru… hand… over… the camera…" he bit out.

"Okay," Sesshoumaru said, throwing the expensive camera over to Inuyasha who caught it with a confused look on his face. '_Why did he give up so easily?_' he thought, pressing the power button on the camera.

The camera played a small tune and lit up. Inuyasha switched the mode to the viewing mode, but found there was no pictures as the camera made a beeping sound and read, 'No Image!'. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was almost cackling as he grinned.

"Why the hell are there no images when you just took one!" Inuyasha yelled/asked, confused.

"Because… this," he said as he held up the little blue memory card he had taken out swiftly from the camera before passing it.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered, placing the camera on the living room's coffee table.

"Sesshoumaru, can I have a copy of that picture?" Kagome asked as she grinned. This would definitely make good memories.

"Sure. Sango, Miroku, would you like one as well?" Sango and Miroku nodded their heads furiously as Inuyasha groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Quadruple blackmail."

- - - -

The four sat on the couches in the Takahashi living room, quietly drinking their mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallow.

"Mm… marshmallows…" Kagome said, eating all the marshmallows and then grabbing some more to put in her cup. Silence ensued again, and Kagome did her 'un-silencing' job.

"Inuyasha, did you know chocolate is poison to dogs?" she said, looking up at the chandelier.

Inuyasha choked. "Are you serious? Am I going to die!" he yelled in agony, feeling paranoid. He had drunk hot chocolate! And all that candy over those years!

"Nope," Kagome said simply, crossing her legs and sipping her hot chocolate quietly once more.

Inuyasha stared at her disbelievingly as Miroku and Sango laughed at the look on his face. "That was hilarious; you should've seen your face!" Sango said.

He let out a 'hmph' and muttered a 'whatever'.

Miroku's eyes lit up, as if remembering something. "Hey guys, let's go trick or treat at one more house."

They all shrugged and agreed. "But, it has to be this one particular house…"

Their interests spiked as they put down their drinks and stared at Miroku intently.

"Have you heard those rumors about the haunted house up the hill? The one where people have never seen and came back alive to tell about?"

Inuyasha frowned, as did Sango. "Don't you think it would be a little dangerous to go there? I mean, it already looks scary enough in the daytime, but in the nighttime _and _Halloween? No way…" Sango said.

"C'mon, let's just go and then if we're scared or whatever, we can turn back," Miroku said, excited.

"Yeah, I wanna see this house and who knows, it might be fun," Kagome took Miroku's side and added in her two cents.

"Okay, if you want to, Kagome…" Inuyasha said, unsure.

"Yay! Let's go now!" Kagome said as she grabbed her now empty Elmo bucket. She liked carrying it around, so she transferred the candy to all the bags.

They all got up and walked out the door, but not before Kagome yelled out to Sesshoumaru that they were going out again.

- - - -

The gang stood on the straight road that led to a tall, black two-storied house. It looked old and almost like a Victorian style house, except a lot dirtier and less kept. There were vines circling the house and climbing up the windows, with leafless trees surrounding it. The whole area was dark, giving the place a haunted feeling.

"Let's go," Kagome said, dragging Inuyasha from the hand. They got at the door, and Kagome spotted a small doorbell. She removed the spider webs, and pressed her finger on it, satisfied at hearing the bell ring through the house.

No sounds came. "Maybe no one's home…" Kagome said, staring at the door.

"Well who would live in this piece of crap?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome ignored him and turned the doorknob, as the door easily pushed open. The inside was filled with spider webs and dust, making Kagome sneeze and Inuyasha cover his nose. Sango also covered her nose with her princess glove covered hands as did Miroku with his thick sleeves of the monk outfit.

Walking further in as quietly as they could, not wanting to make the aged wooden floors creak. She screamed as Inuyasha became alert, coming to her side immediately.

"What's wrong!" Inuyasha worriedly asked.

She shakily pointed behind Inuyasha as his breath caught in his throat at first, but let it out later on. It was seemingly a man, who was actually a very _lively_ looking doll of a man, covered in bandages and red liquid dripping off of him. Kagome covered her eyes, feeling queasy when seeing the red, almost bloodlike liquid dripping onto the floor and making pitter patter noises.

"Do you want to go out, Kagome, Sango?" Miroku asked who was also worried. He didn't want to stay if Kagome was scared, and especially Sango.

The two said girls shook their heads, as their curiosity only sparked at the sight. Kagome wandered into the dark hallways, as Inuyasha lost sight of her and panicked.

"Kagome!"

They all yelled out her name, but she never came from the dark hallway, too busy coursing around.

- - - -

Kagome walked down the hallway, keeping a hand on the wall as not to get lost. There was a little light, allowing her to see the paintings that were hung upon the walls. There was a picture of a woman who was quite pretty looking, with her pale skin and ruby red eyes. Next to her was a man who frightened Kagome, even in the picture. His deathly pale skin was unattractive, along with his greasy looking wavy black hair. His red eyes seemed to pop out of the picture, as if watching Kagome.

She felt even more uneasy, and continued on the seemingly never ending hallway.

A hand reached out from a door without her noticing, coming towards her face. The hand clamped over her mouth, as she automatically let out a now muffled scream. The hand was cold and bony, not giving her a reassuring feeling.

A cold voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used for a long while sounded out, as it gave her shivers of fear that traveled down her spine.

"Trick or treat? I think I'll go with _trick_, my little deary…"

- - - -

**I just had to end it there. I feel evil. Review, or you might not get the next chapter and find out what happened :O Moohaha.**

**Silent readers please review… 10,000+ hits and 196 reviews bother me somehow. -.-**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	16. Treat

**A/N: **So how'd you like the last chapter? This suspense/horror/scary/blood stuff is fun to right. I have found a new passion:DD Just kidding, maybe not, but it is fun. Moohaha, thanks for the reviews :D **200+ reviews, ASHOOSHOOBOOBOOYAAAAY!**

I am sorry… I'm a grade A procrastinator… o.x

**LISTEN TO MY BLACK DAHLIA BY HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD.**

**OMG, I LOVE IT.**

**Brief: **Guess who? SniffleSniffle CoughCough WinkWink NudgeNudge PokePoke ScreamScream. O.o XD

**Disclaimer: **I win, I own Inuyasha! …Not :(

- - - -

I saw this quote, and immediately thought of Inuyasha and Kagome XD

**In the** **moonlight**  
**Your face it glows  
Like a thousand diamonds  
I suppose  
And your hair flows like  
The ocean breeze  
Not a million fights  
Could make me hate you  
You're invincible  
Yeah, It's true**  
**It's in your eyes**  
**Where I find peace**

- - - -

**Last time: **

_A hand reached out from a door without her noticing, coming towards her face. The hand clamped over her mouth, as she automatically let out a now muffled scream. The hand was cold and bony, not giving her a reassuring feeling._

_A cold voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used for a long while sounded out, as it gave her shivers of fear that traveled down her spine._

"_Trick or treat? I think I'll go with trick, my little deary…" _

- - - -

**Chapter 16: Treat**

Kagome panicked as her heart started pounding in her rib cage, and then traveling all the way up to her throat. Her head ached from the pounding, as worries ran through her head like cars on a track. '_Is he going to hurt me? What will he do? Am I going to be killed? If I get captured, will I not be able to see Inuyasha? Do they know I'm gone?_' she clenched her eyes shut as tears sprang to her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to scream and kick at her kidnapper.

She screamed until her throat hurt when the man released his hand from her mouth, causing the man to throw her onto the floor. Her breathing labored and then hitched as she looked up and saw the very same frightening red eyes from the picture that glowed with anger and malice.

"You… shut _up_!" he yelled out in his hoarse, gruff voice. He practically ripped off the Elmo costume from Kagome's body, revealing the clothes she had worn under; a red t-shirt and slightly long black sport shorts.

His voice became calmer, but seemingly also more vicious like. "Scream again, and I'll slit that pretty throat of yours…" he said, holding a switch blade on her neck as he straddled her. She squirmed uncomfortably, not liking the feeling of him on top of her.

"Wh…Who are you?" she let out shakily.

The man cackled frighteningly. "I didn't think you needed to know… but all I will tell you… is a name. And you should remember it…"

He glared maliciously as he stared Kagome down, making her feel like she was going to sink into the old creaky wood floors.

"The name… is Naraku."

- - - -

Inuyasha ran through the hallways desperately, without Sango and Miroku having leaving them through his worry. He took off the Cookie Monster suit at their previous place in what they supposed was the living room, as it was holding him back from his full speed and bothered him.

"Kagome!" he yelled out her name frantically, wondering if something bad had happened. He heard a loud scream a while ago that sounded like Kagome's, and became even more worried.

'_If I get her back… No, _when_ I get her back, I'll give her the lecture of her life…_' he thought angrily, but his face expression showed otherwise.

- - - -

Sango stood beside Miroku and shook with fear as she heard Kagome's scream from the same room they had entered at the beginning.

"M-Miroku? What if… what if Kagome is hurt?" she asked him worriedly, on the verge of tears for her friend. Miroku looked back at Sango and his eyes softened.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay… Inuyasha's going to get her…" he reassured her and grasped her hand in his own, linking their fingers together. Her fear simmered down a bit, feeling safe with her hand in Miroku's.

"Come on, maybe we should look too," Miroku said as he walked slowly down the hallway, never letting go of his gentle but firm grip on Sango's hand as they were swallowed into the dark.

- - - -

Kagome was suddenly aware of the stench that rolled off him in waves as his face became closer to her own. He smelled as if he hadn't bathed in years, and it made Kagome even more nauseous than she already was.

"Hm…" 'Naraku' started. He trailed his cold, bony finger around the outline of her face, making her shudder in fear and disgust. "Your face looks quite pretty… I wonder what would happen… if I made a little… _decoration_?" he grinned with his red eyes glowing as his switch blade slowly traveled to the soft skin of her cheek.

The cold and hard metal of the blade burned on her cheek, as she slowly tried to maneuver her face away unnoticeably. It failed, though, as the blade pressed onto it quickly and slashed in a diagonal angle. She winced at the slight pain on her cheek, and felt liquid trailing down. She assumed it was her own blood.

Naraku trailed his finger on her face once more, except this time he did it to pick a drop of the blood. He placed his finger into his mouth, tasting her blood as Kagome cringed. He put up the same malicious grin once more as his eyes gained a sparkle of mischief.

"Your blood tastes so good… I can't have enough of it…" the knife made its way back to her soft skin and then stopped as it was ready to press down.

"Let's make some more blood this time, shall we…"

- - - -

Inuyasha stopped and his blood ran cold as he smelt a scent similar to copper. '_Kagome's blood…!_' he thought as he panicked more than ever.

He ran a few steps more, and then pinpointed the place Kagome was in. He stood in front of an old wooden door that had one side broken off, and then kicked it open.

The scene in front of him made his blood boil and instincts go wild. Kagome was at the spot on the floor with the creepy looking man hovering over her, holding a small knife and cutting her deeply on her previously unflawed face, and then licking the blood off the knife as he stared at her face.

He charged towards the man, throwing him off of Kagome and growling furiously as his eyes blinked red occasionally. The man's face was covered by his long, wavy black hair as he cackled maniacally, before shutting up suddenly and snapping his red eyes towards the person who threw him off of his 'dinner'.

Inuyasha's hard glare wavered as he heard Kagome's weak voice from below him. "Inuyasha…?" she said groggily. He turned his head towards her as his eyes softened, and then he kneeled down to touch the cut on her face. She winced inwardly, but held up with the pain.

"Did he hurt you bad, Kagome…?" his touch gave her shivers. She shook her head, not wanting him to worry even though it was obvious she had lost some blood.

"It's alright, I'm okay…" she replied weakly, before going into a coughing fit. Inuyasha helped her sit up and patted her back, momentarily forgetting about Naraku, who was slowly making his way behind Inuyasha with knife in hand swiftly.

Kagome saw him from the corner of her eye behind Inuyasha, and they widened a fraction. "Inuyasha, he's behind you!" she yelled out as she pointed at Naraku. Before Inuyasha could turn around, Kagome, with all her might, pushed him to the side along with her own body as they rolled and tumbled across the creaky wood floor boards.

Naraku swiped the knife as Kagome pushed them over and rolled, successfully making him miss. He glared and hissed out, "Come back here, little girly…"

Her breathing became labored once more, Inuyasha had noticed, as Naraku slowly walked towards them with a big part of his hair covering one of his eyes. One blood red eye looked out and became sharp, as he swiftly rushed through and stabbed, but missing and inserting the knife into the wall of the room.

The door burst open as two men in uniform and with guns came in. "Freeze!" All three people snapped their heads towards the door when it opened, and saw two police officers holding out their guns at Naraku.

Naraku's eyes widened as he took his queue to leave. A purple miasma blasted out and infected the air with its poison. Inuyasha held onto Kagome and buried her face in his chest so she wouldn't inhale any poison, but he also pulled his sleeve over his nose. Naraku was slightly visible through all the purple smoke, and was unaffected as he hissed out a few words.

"I'm coming back for you, little Kaggy…" and with that, he disappeared into places unknown.

The miasma died out and police officers searched the room, not finding Naraku. "I don't get it… how did he just disappear like that through _poison smoke_?" an officer mumbled. He spoke Japanese, but didn't look from Japan. He was blond and had blue eyes and fair colored skin.

"He's half demon…" Inuyasha said more to himself than the officers, still holding onto Kagome. The officers kept that in their heads, determined on catching the man, whom they didn't know the name yet.

"Do you kids know that man's name? We're going to search for him throughout Japan… he assaulted you, young lady," the Japanese speaking American said.

"He told me, his name was Naraku… no family name," Kagome replied, taking shaky breaths and trying to get back to normal. Naraku was gone, she wasn't going to get hurt, and she was in Inuyasha's arms…

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he and Sango finally got into the door. The police had placed yellow 'Caution' tape around the room's door, since they were trying to find any evidence so they could get the full info on this 'Naraku'.

"Are you two alright?" Sango asked worriedly. "We heard Kagome's scream and a bunch of loud noises like people were being thrown around, so we called nine-one-one," she explained.

"Yeah, we're alright… Kagome just got a few cuts," Inuyasha said as he tilted her chin up and examined the cuts on her cheek. There was one short light cut on her right cheek, along with one deep one that ran from an inch under her eye to a little above the corner of her lips. He frowned as he spotted another one on the opposite cheek, deep, but not as long; as if it was an unfinished cut.

"Can we go home now?" Kagome said, her voice still weak and sounding as if she was whining lowly and on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha hugged her closer and placed his chin on top of her head, and ran his fingers through the ebony colored strands of silk. "Okay, we'll go now," he replied softly.

The police officer walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, and then kneeled down so they had direct eye contact. "We'll need your phone number or numbers in case we find something about Naraku… of course, if you don't want to be noted, you don't have to," he said.

Inuyasha looked back down to Kagome, who shook her head no. Although she didn't want to anything, Inuyasha did… so he gave the officer his home and cell phone number. The officer left the room to the four teenagers, and then Inuyasha spoke up.

"I'll run back to my house; we have to get these cuts cleaned… that knife might not have been cleaned," he told Sango and Miroku as he picked Kagome up bridal style. The two said nodded, and also left the room, leaving only the police and detectives in the room.

- - - -

The wind whipped through Inuyasha's thick locks of silver hair as did blackish blue hair. The twirled and tossed around, creating a mix of silver and black hair. Kagome dug her face deeper into Inuyasha's chest, protecting it from the strong winds.

He jumped from roof to roof of each tall building, slowly progressing and getting closer to his mansion. He jumped from the rooftop of a company's tall building, and jumped/ran the rest of the way down his street until he spotted and reached his large home, glowing with the lights turned on in the dark night.

From the windows glowed a somewhat yellow light, signaling that the family was still, indeed, awake. He stopped his last jump gracefully and landed on the ground softly as his toes descended onto it, and then gradually the rest of his feet.

Walking up to the gates, he pressed the intercom button and spoke into it. "It's Inuyasha, open the gates," he said in his normal gruff sounding voice. It was laced with worry, though, for Kagome.

The tall black gates slowly opened on the inside, allowing the two to enter the Takahashi territories. The large oak doors of the home were opened already, and Inuyasha rushed inside, up the stairs, and into his room, ignoring the calls of his father and elder brother.

Kagome was brought to his large single person bathroom, and was seated on the sink counter. Inuyasha used his thumb to brush over the cuts as he watched her eyes, and saw her wince and cringe as soon as his finger met her cut flesh.

He grabbed a freshly washed face cloth from the drawers in the restroom, and soaked it with the cold sink water. Inuyasha tried to press the water onto Kagome's cheek and clean the cut, but she refused and moved her face away from the wet towel.

"Come on Kagome, your cuts might be infected… please let me clean it," Inuyasha almost begged on his knees. The last thing he wanted was Kagome to be infected with some disease, or even a measly little cold.

"But it stings…" Kagome whined back to him.

Inuyasha sighed as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Ignoring her cries of protest, he put the soaked cloth onto her face and brushed it over, effectively cleaning the cuts on her face as she stuck her bottom lip out even further, giving her the puppy dog look with her crystal blue eyes.

He placed little butterfly kisses on the three cuts, trailing them from the start to the end of each cut. "All better now?" he said softly, his lips finally leaving the skin of her face somewhat unwillingly.

Kagome smiled sweetly, making his heart flutter. "Yep!" she chirped, latching her arms around Inuyasha's neck as best as she could, since she was sitting onto the sink counter. She let them unwind again, and noticed she was eye level with him.

Their faces slowly closed the gap between them, as Kagome felt Inuyasha's hot breath on her face. Her eyes automatically closed, as did Inuyasha's. Lips met as fire shocked through both bodies, bringing back those nearly inexplicable feelings to their stomachs.

Her full and velvet like lips were surrounded by his own warm ones, locked in a little more than a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha's hands slowly made their way to Kagome's waist, slightly sliding under her shirt that had risen up and brushed lightly against the warm skin, making her gasp. He took his chance and inserted his tongue into her mouth, as she responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further than it ever was.

Inuyasha's lips suddenly stopped their ministrations on Kagome's as he realized what was going on. He was making out with Kagome… his _best friend_. The lip lock ended, leaving Kagome with a dazed look on her face, still in the moment.

He stuttered and his face flushed red as he tried to think of an explanation for what he had done. Kagome, still in their previous little world, muttered something incoherent under her breath absent mindedly.

After saying that, she turned tomato red, making Inuyasha wonder what she had just said only a couple of seconds before. "Ah…" she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his hand still a little under her shirt.

Inuyasha retracted his hand as quickly as he could, a darker blush making its way further to his cheeks. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Um… trick or treat?" he said, before running out of the bathroom door and somewhere unknown to Kagome.

She slowly took her hand and lightly touched her lips with her fingertips and brushed over them. They felt tingly and warm, as she relived the moment of their kiss. His lips felt as if they were still placed on hers, coaxing them and bringing their relationship into something more.

'_A little too late to say trick or treat, but… that treat was way better than any other candy in the world,_' Kagome smiled.

- - - -

**A little short, but I wanted to end it there. How'd you like it:)**

**I'm thinking about dropping my other story, 'Fate's Tryst'… it's going nowhere :( Well, yeah. **

**Thanks for reading, and please take a few seconds of your time and leave a review, it makes me happy :)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	17. Why?

**A/N: **Sorry… very lazy. And sick. :( POOOOO!

**I TOTALLY MESSED UP ON THE LAST CHAPTER. NARAKU WAS THE GUY FIGHTING INUYASHA IN THE GYM BEFORE. OH NOOOO XD **

**Thank you Brittani Some1 for pointing that out!**

**I changed chapter 5, so you can check it out if you want; you don't have to, though, it doesn't really make a difference. Just name/word changes.**

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter has the most:D Now there are 272 reviews, omg!

_I love you all so, so, soooo much._

You made my sick self feel better already:)

**Brief: **Sleepover:)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Inuyasha. WISH.

- - - -

_She slowly took her hand and lightly touched her lips with her fingertips and brushed over them. They felt tingly and warm, as she relived the moment of their kiss. His lips felt as if they were still placed on hers, coaxing them and bringing their relationship into something more._

'_A little too late to say trick or treat, but… that treat was way better than any other candy in the world,' Kagome smiled._

- - - -

**Chapter 17: Why?**

Kagome jumped off the counter and out the opened restroom door, seeing Inuyasha sitting on his bed and looking a little… jittery.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome said slowly, as if not to shock him from his own little world.

He jumped, surprised by her appearance. He had been deep in thought of what to say, and couldn't think of any other way that he had.

"Kagome, about that kiss…" he started, trying to gain confidence. His nervousness was obvious in his motions, as he was fiddling with his fingers and pulling at his clothes.

She tilted her head, urging him to continue, eagerly waiting for what he would say. She mentally crossed her fingers and prayed for her dream confession to come true.

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck before gaining the will to speak again. "It… It was just _in the moment_, you know? I mean, I wasn't thinking, and…" Kagome interrupted in the middle of his sentence, holding out her hand. As the world around her started to shatter, she last minutely held it back up as best as she could, watching as other small pieces fell around her.

"It's okay; I understand… it was just in the moment, that's all. Let's just forget it ever happened…" she said. Her heart and mind screamed at her in complaint as she pushed it all back, only because she wanted Inuyasha to be happy.

If he didn't love her that way, then she wouldn't mind… as long as he never pushed _her _away. She couldn't help but feel lonely already without his mouth over hers…

- - - -

Kagome called Sango and Miroku over to the Takahashi mansion, planning to have a sleepover at his house without his permission.

"Hey, who said you could call them over?" Inuyasha asked as she put the phone back in the cradle.

"Aw, please?" she laced both of her hands' fingers together and put on the puppy dog eyes, along with the pout. Inuyasha looked away, determined on ignoring her pleas and the irresistible puppy dog face…

Kagome whined and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and latching her legs around his waist. She nuzzled his neck and whined as if she actually was a puppy, as he became stiff and chanted in his head. '_I will not give in; I will not give in…_'

He felt her soft lips on his neck, as he lost all will of ignoring her and sighed, patting her back. "Alright, they can come over…" he said as his mind wandered back to her kiss on his neck, eventually leading to the steaming kiss they had shared earlier in his bathroom. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and came back to the world in time to feel and see Kagome unlatching herself from him.

"Can we have a sleepover?" she asked, praying and preparing her eyes to go into puppy dog mode, just in case.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand back and forth, making it sound like it was nothing at all.

Kagome cheered and hugged him again. "Yay! Thank you 'Yasha!"

He let out a 'mhm' as she let go and he opened a package of chicken flavored Ramen noodles, and poured the block of dry noodles into the bowl, but not before taking out the packet of the flavoring out. Inuyasha pressed the button of the water boiler after he placed the bowl under the nozzle, as the steaming water poured into his bowl and slowly softened the noodles. He placed a dish on top of the bowl and waited as his food cooked.

Meanwhile, Kagome was punching in the keys of her home phone number. She waited for someone in her household to pick up as the ringing sound went on continuously three times before a woman's voice came onto the phone.

"**Hello, Higurashi residence.**"

"Hi, mom!" Kagome replied into the phone happily.

"**Oh, hello Kagome!**"

"Would it be okay if I stayed over at Inuyasha's today for a sleepover? We're having a little get together of friends…"

"**That's fine dear, but don't come home too late tomorrow, alright?**"

"Okay, mom! Thanks so much, I love you…" she smiled.

Her mother let out a little laugh of glee. "**I love you too sweetie, now have fun!**"

"'Kay, bye-bye!" Kagome clicked the 'off' button of the phone and put it back in its place in the cradle. "Yay, I can stay over!" she exclaimed happily, as if it was the first time she had ever been allowed.

Inuyasha snorted. "You're always allowed here… dork."

Kagome pouted. "Way to burst my bubble."

"Glad," Inuyasha smirked. Kagome smacked him lightly on his arm as he laughed, and the timer on the microwave went off, signaling his Ramen was finished.

"Ramen!" he yelled as he took the dish off the top of the bowl and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, before immediately digging in and slurping with all he could. Kagome just looked at him weirdly.

Touga, Inuyasha's father, burst from behind the door as he almost skipped into the kitchen. "_Hello_ son, _hello_ Kaggy!" His feet seemed to tip toe and flutter across the kitchen tiles as Inuyasha stared at his dad weirdly.

Kagome giggled. "Something good happen today, Uncle Touga?"

He ran over to her and hugged her and then twirled her around in her arms, making her laugh and hold on tighter. Touga set her down and took in a deep breath. "I…"

"_I finally beat a game of computer solitaire!_" he exclaimed happily like a little girl, clapping his hands together as huge blinking stars replaced his golden eyes.

The two best friends sweat dropped as Kagome patted him on the back. "Uh… congratulations!"

Crickets chirped as Touga pranced around the kitchen and hummed his own little tune, saying 'What now, Solitaire? I won, I won…'

The chime of the doorbell interrupted his chanting of victory as Inuyasha and Kagome took the chance to leave, dashing out of the kitchen doors. They opened the two doors together, one person on each of the door knobs. It opened quickly and Miroku and Sango stood together in front of the doors, crossing their arms and tapping their feet on the cement.

"And what took you two so long!" Sango almost screamed.

"…" Inuyasha and Kagome didn't answer. '_Impatient, much?_' they both thought.

"Now, now, Sango… they didn't take long at all, only one second!" Miroku tried to calm down Sango, who was on the 'crimson wave'. (**I'd like to thank the reviewer who told me that name a while back XD**)

"No, they didn't! They took _one_ _point thirty five seconds_! Can you believe that!" she yelled again.

The three other friends sweat dropped and left the situation alone. "Come in, will you not?" Kagome bowed, imitating a butler. As they came in, behind Miroku and Sango's backs, she re-curled her imaginary French styled mustache.

They went over to the living room couches and settled their selves in them, save for Kagome. She skipped in front of them and bowed again. "Bon appetit!"

"…But, there's no food…" Miroku said.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and puffed up her cheeks. "Well, that was the only French… thing… I knew!"

- - - -

Miroku stuffed half a pizza into his mouth and the other half after, then gulping down some strawberry soda. He burped loudly and put a hand on his stomach, groaning in pain as he watched the others eat quickly and with big amounts.

"I didn't think a eating contest would be so hard with you guys… pigs…" he said while still groaning and feeling as if he needed the toilet under him right now.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango ignored his groaning and moaning and continued on eating. They stuffed their faces with pepperoni pizzas, spicy wings, chips, and guzzled down their soda. There was the occasional burping as they all ate.

Sango was the second to lean back in her chair and sigh, patting her belly. "I must have gained fifteen pounds doing this…" Miroku laughed and pointed at her. "Shut up!" she swatted her hand at his head, making another place on his body painful. Poor Miroku.

Now, only Inuyasha and Kagome were left. Inuyasha glanced to his right where Kagome was sitting, stuffing pizza and wings into her mouth like there was no care in the world. '_Man, how can she eat so much and be so thin!_' he thought as he became more determined to win the contest.

A minute passed as Inuyasha began to feel what all that food had done in his stomach. It felt bloated and full. He pushed away the pizza box from him and leaned back into the chair, sighing. "I forfeit…" he said reluctantly, resting his hand on his stomach.

Kagome cheered in victory although it was muffled through the bunches of food in her mouth. Even if the contest was over, she continued eating as they all sweat dropped.

- - - -

The sound of 'Swan Lake' ballet music rang throughout the house, along with loud hysterical laughter.

Miroku yelled obscenities at his friends ridiculously seeing as he was in a lavender and pink colored ballerina tutu, complete with the tiara and ballet shoes that tied up his calves.

"You just _had_ to dare me to do this…" he muttered with his muscular arms over his well built chest.

"That looks really fits you," Sango said through large gasps of air, trying to recover from her could-be endless laughter.

Kagome laughed harder in agreement, digital camera in hand, which Miroku stared at almost desperately. "You're not going to keep those pictures, are you…?" Miroku whined.

Kagome smirked, looking strangely like Inuyasha. "Why of course little 'Roku, you look so gorgeous! Pink and purple really suit you, you know."

"This is _not_ purple, it's _lavender_," Miroku said as a matter of fact.

"Whatever you say, oh manly one." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, you're prettier than me, Miroku… and I'm _gorgeous_," Kagome flipped her hair and battered her eyelashes mockingly before bursting into laughter along with Sango and Inuyasha.

"You're just jealous," Miroku muttered.

They all caught their breath and got back into their sitting positions; in a small circle of four. Miroku, of course, took off the 'ridiculously stupid pink tutu', he had called it.

"Okay, Miroku, your turn!" Kagome chirped happily as they continued their game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Hm…" he thought as he looked around the circle, searching for his next victim. His eyes stopped on Inuyasha as he cackled evilly in his mind. "Inuyasha, Truth, or _dare_?"

"Dare," he answered immediately. No need to get any secrets out to the group…

"I dare you to prank call… Yura," he finished off, sounding 'evil'. "Aren't I so absolutely evil?" he said, ending it with the maniacal laughter. They all stared at him.

"Prank calling is _not_ evil," Sango said dully.

"Way to ruin my fun…" Miroku muttered. "But still, prank call Yura!"

"Mmkay," Inuyasha shrugged as he thought of something to prank her with. He brightened and jumped to the phone as if a light bulb had just been lit above his head, looking in the phone book and dialing in Yura's phone number, blocking the caller ID just in case.

The phone rang three times, before a female voice came onto the phone.

"**Hello, the beautiful and talented Yura Kiragumi speaking!**" she greeted into the phone in her sickeningly sweet voice as they all sweat dropped; the phone was on the speaker phone mode for the prank.

"Hello Miss Kiragumi, this is the boob surgery agency, and we would like to inform you that the surgery for your E cup breasts are ready and we expect you to come tomorrow at noon!" Inuyasha answered in a fake cheery receptionist like voice.

"**I _so_ do not need any surgery, 'cause like, my boobs are already E cups!**"

"…Oh, did I say _E cup_? I meant _Z cup_!" Inuyasha exclaimed, faking a gasp as Kagome, Sango and Miroku suppressed their laughter.

"**There is, like, such thing as, like, a Z cup!**" Yura exclaimed surprised and sounding interested.

"Of _course_ there is in the Super Breast Agency, SBA for short!"

"**Oh, but I don't, like, remember signing up! Is it free? 'Cause, like, I would totally get it.**"

"Why yes, and you even get a free lace bra and thong for your visit! _And,_ the surgeon happens to be a very good-looking man…"

"**Like, oh my god!**" Yura fanned herself. "**I'll be there at noon! Where, like, is SBA?**"

"Just go out of your house, down one block, and turn in the corner. Then go inside the alley way!" Inuyasha made up random directions.

"**Oh… um… the, like, _stinky_ alley way?**" Yura said unsurely.

"Oh yes," Inuyasha nodded furiously, before remember Yura couldn't exactly see him. "It may _seem_ smelly, but go inside, and you will see 'SBA' and it will look _fabulous_."

"Oh, like, thanks!" Yura giggled, before hanging up in excitement.

Inuyasha stared at the phone. "…I kind of just made that at the top of my head… I didn't know she actually would want Z cup boobs… Oh well."

Kagome was laughing the hardest out of them all, slapping Inuyasha's back as he looked at her weirdly in response. "Z… cup… boobs… BWHAHAHAHAH!" she suddenly laughed out, using her hands and putting them as far as she could in front of her chest, before falling onto the ground again.

"Weirdo," they said in sync.

Kagome sighed in happiness after her laughter and patted her belly. "I swear tonight is the night I will bust a gut."

All was quiet, before Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. A smirk slowly formed onto his face as he nodded and whispered something back at her as Sango and Miroku watched curiously and confused.

"Hey, let's go play some video games, shall we? Past the hallway a bit!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. Inuyasha nodded in agreement along with her, winking at her without the other two friends noticing.

"Okay, sure," Sango replied as she got up as well, Miroku and Inuyasha following. She walked behind Inuyasha and Kagome, beside Miroku, and felt as if something was going to come her way…

They walked down the hallway, which had many doors. '_How can they remember which door is for which room?_' Sango thought incredulously, getting dizzy from all the doors. Inuyasha and Kagome abruptly stopped beside a door, causing Miroku and Sango to bump into their backs.

"Here's the door," Inuyasha said as he opened it and stepped aside, as did Kagome. He signaled for Sango and Miroku to go in first, which they did. It was all dark, and Sango felt around for the light switch and turned it on. "Hey, this is the—!" she never got to finish her sentence, since Inuyasha and Kagome slammed the door, and the sound of a lock clicking shut echoed from the knob. "Closet," she sighed.

Sango shook the knob and tried to open the door, but no avail. She and Miroku were trapped. "Great, I'm stuck in a tiny closet with no room to spare with the pervert… Yippee," she said sarcastically, leaning back to the wall. It was the only thing she could do, anyway; the closet was empty and could barely contain them both.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not _that_ bad…" he sounded sincerely sad, and Sango felt guilt wash over her.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just upset that I'm locked in a closet, that's all…" '_And that I've never been alone and so close with you before…_' Sango mentally finished her sentence.

"Oh…" An uncomfortable silence passed over the two, before Miroku eagerly broke it.

"So… I don't think they'll let us out before we do whatever they wanted us to do. I don't think they would lock us in the closet just for the fun of it…"

"I guess…" Sango said, suddenly feeling like a shy little school girl with a crush. '_With a crush?_' she thought almost depressingly to herself.

Miroku watched Sango's every move unknowingly to her, as she was busy thinking. He watched her thin eyebrows scrunch together as if she was confused or stressed, and her light brown caramel colored eyes twinkle from the shining light from the ceiling. Her slim, well toned arms where brought together and her fingers fiddled as her eyes began to have the faraway, deep in thought look.

He gave in to his urge and leaned over, giving her the unexpected kiss on the lips. She stared at his closed eyes, shocked, before responding to his rather innocent kiss. It was short but sweet, perfect for her. Her eyes opened again, silently questioning his own.

"Why?" she whispered as she pressed her forehead against his own.

A lone tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek, before gravity worked its job and the drop of salty water fell onto the hard carpeting of the closet.

- - - -

**The MirSan couple fluff has been neglected XD I wanted the chapter to be longer, but I decided I liked the ending. Slightly shorter than last week's chapter -.- I'LL TRY TO MAKE UP THESE SHORT CHAPTERS FOR A LONG ONE NEXT TIME.**

**8 days to update… my longest record (I think). BAAAAAD!**

**Well, I decided not to drop Fate's Tryst… but when it's back from hiatus, expect really slow updates. Don't complain, because it really is sort of no where right now… Maybe it'll have a comeback…**

**The next update might be late too; I'm not sure, unless I work double on one day… Tuesday I have a field trip for the end of the year at school; beach boardwalk! Omgggg, yay. So I probably won't get to type anything that day… I'll try my best though :)**

**And I'm thinking of a penname change… but I'm afraid some people will 'accidentally' stop reading 'cause it's not 'Green FR00TL00PS' XD Hahaha.**

**Let's try to get to 300 reviews by the next update… we're close :D Thanks so much. I love you all :)**

**Long AN's, top and bottom -.-**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	18. Purple?

**AN**: **Penname change, because I felt like it :D No more Green FR00TL00PS… although I liked that name. Oh well. So I hope no one gets confused and doesn't read my story anymore… ;-;**

300+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH ;-; I'd post all your names but it would probably take a while… -.-"

I'm sorry about the (REALLY) late update. Homework, homework, homework. Why is it that teachers pile up more at the end of the year! TT-TT I still have projects for English, History, and Home Ec D:

I hope this chapter will make you a little happy, because it took sort of long since I was still going for the goal of at least 4,500 words… :3

But it's not :(  
I obviously can't stick with promises… ;-;

**Brief: **Sleepover… part 2 :)

**Disclaimer**: Own Inuyasha, no-no.

- - - -

_He gave in to his urge and leaned over, giving her the unexpected kiss on the lips. She stared at his closed eyes, shocked, before responding to his rather innocent kiss. It was short but sweet, perfect for her. Her eyes opened again, silently questioning his own._

"_Why?" she whispered as she pressed her forehead against his own._

_A lone tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek, before gravity worked its job and the drop of salty water fell onto the hard carpeting of the closet._

- - - -

**Chapter 18: Purple?**

Miroku wiped the tear away, as his heart slightly cracked as each tear fell. "Why are you crying…?"

Sango shook her head and looked down in what would look like confusion. "I… I don't know."

He softly took hold of her chin and tilted her head high enough so her eyes reached his. "Yes, you do know… you just don't want to tell me…"

'_There he goes again, making me feel guilty… that sad tone of voice…_' her eyes lowered again, confirming Miroku's beliefs. She took in a deep breath and prepared to answer.

- - - -

"I wonder how they're doing now," Kagome said as her character punched Inuyasha's out of bounds in the game Soul Calibur II.

Inuyasha shrugged and stabbed her with his staff. "Probably making out by now."

- - - -

"I guess I'm just sad… or maybe a bit happy," Sango said truthfully, still fiddling with her fingers nervously. Miroku saw and grabbed hold of her hand in his, stopping her actions.

"Sad?" Miroku said questioningly. '_Is she sad that I kissed her…?_' he thought, already regretting his kiss.

"No, no!" Sango said frantically, shaking her head. "I'm sad because…" she stopped in mid sentence while Miroku stared.

"Because…" he urged her to continue.

"I'm sad because you grope so many other girls, but you kissed me, and I'm not sure if it was just… you know, just 'cause you wanted a kiss from some girl," Sango poured out her thoughts to him, as his frown deepened.

"Sango…" he whispered, bringing her hand up to his cheek and caressing it. She watched his ministrations, along with looking into his eyes. He leaned in closer once more and placed his lips upon hers, starting another chaste kiss. He placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her to him firmly.

"I didn't kiss you just because I was horny or whatever, I _really _like you, Sango…" Miroku said as he tightened his hold on Sango, who was now returning his embrace. "To tell you the truth, that was my first kiss…"

Sango looked at him shocked. "Your _first_ kiss?"

Miroku chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…"

She smiled and touched her lips, happy that his first kiss had been for her; _and_, her first kiss was from _him_.

"_So_…" Miroku looked at the ceiling of the closet innocently, circling his eyes all around before looking back to Sango.

"Wanna make out?" he grinned sweetly, trying to win her approval.

A vein popped out of her forehead as Sango turned read, and she raised her fist into the air. "Miroku…" she let his name hang in the air in an almost deadly tone, watching him shiver in fear and anticipation of what will happen next.

Her fist made contact with his head as he went swirly eyed but still conscious. "I'm immune to your hits, but they still hurt… might you give this booboo a healing kiss?" Miroku grinned again.

Sango sighed and gave him a little peck on his head. "There."

Miroku pouted. "That's all?"

"Hey, you said a kiss on your 'booboo'. Not making out," Sango stated.

- - - -

Inuyasha glanced up to the clock ignoring the 'Player 1 – Winner!' on the screen and Kagome's chants of victory. "I think they've had enough time… let's go get them out. It's been an hour," he said as he turned pressed the power button on the GameCube.

Kagome continued her jumping and dancing of victory as she walked out the door behind Inuyasha, who, _still_, was ignoring it.

They stood in front of the closet and Inuyasha pushed in the key to unlock the door, turned it, and opened the door. Their jaws touched the floor at when they saw what was going on inside the closet.

"That… is so…" Inuyasha said, unable to finish his sentence.

"Cute!" "Disgusting." Kagome and Inuyasha said concurrently.

"It's totally cute! I mean, look at them!" Kagome defied his comment.

Inuyasha took another glance at the obviously new couple. Sango and Miroku were huddled in the small corner of the closet, cuddling and letting out soft snores. Sango was in Miroku's lap where he had his arms around her protectively with his cheek resting on the top of her head. His hands, somewhat surprisingly, somewhat not, were in a decent place, on her waist, above the lower behind regions.

A camera showed up out of nowhere in Kagome's hands as she took shots of the oblivious and sleeping couple in different angles.

Inuyasha placed his fingers on his chin and brushed downward, acting as if he had a beard. "We could use this as blackmail…" he murmured and started to grin in mock malice. A hysterical, maniacal cackle echoed from his throat as he gained control again and spoke. "Oh, the things I can do…"

Kagome sweat dropped with camera in hand. "And _who's_ the one with the camera?"

"You… but not for long," Inuyasha said crazily, both forgetting about the sleeping couple. Kagome brought the camera slowly to her chest protectively and said, "Mine."

The two best friends argued, oblivious to the fact that the new couple was slowly waking up. Sango rubbed her eyes in attempt to get her vision back, only seeing bright spots that pained her just opened eyes. Her arm brushed against something hard and slightly unfamiliar to her. Her eyes shot open in panic, but only came face to face with Miroku's chest. She stared at it as a grin slowly made its way to Miroku's face.

"I know, I know…" Miroku started with a tone of voice Sango couldn't describe as she looked up at him weirdly. "My chest is just _too_ sexy."

Her face scrunched up into one of incredulity as she slapped his chest. "Yeah right… you probably wrap it up and actually have boobs under that shirt," Sango grinned.

Kagome's head snapped towards the couple. "Miroku has boobs!" Inuyasha's head also snapped over to the two disbelievingly. "The lecher has boobs!"

Sango went into hysterics as Miroku pouted and crossed his arms. "Sango, look what you did!" Miroku whined.

Her laughter gradually ceased and she replaced it with a toothy grin. She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, giving him an apology.

Miroku's face was of surprise when the kiss was sent to him on the cheek, but he eventually grinned the same toothy grin. "I forgive you, Sango dear," he said as he brought her into a hug. His perverted ways got the best of him though, Sango learned as she felt a hand invade the privacy of her 'rump'. She slapped him on the same cheek she kissed him on and turned red in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

Miroku popped up enthusiastically from the floor and spread his arms in the air. "You love me, you really do! You didn't hit me as hard as before!" He ran out of the closet and skipped through the hallways, slid down the stair railings, and landed on the hard marble floor before realizing he didn't know where the same closet was.

"Nooo…!" his voice echoed as dramatic tears trailed down his face. "Why did I go out of that lucky closet? It could've been the place I lose my virginity…!" His voice echoed to the top of the stairs and into the hallway where Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome stood. Sango's face turned redder if possible as Inuyasha and Kagome stifled their laughter. She glared at the two and they immediately stopped, but Kagome spoke up.

"We weren't laughing at you… we were laughing because the _pervert_ just announced to the world he was a virgin," Kagome grinned, accentuating 'pervert' to state why it was so hilarious.

Sango's mouth shaped into an 'o' as she replayed what he had said and starting laughing like a lunatic along with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"_It could have been the place I lose my virginity…!"_

- - - -

Kagome screamed bloody murder as Swiper the fox popped out from the bush on the cartoon show they were watching, 'Dora the Explorer'. She jumped on Inuyasha and said, "It's the evil foxy dude!"

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly and plucked her off of his body almost reluctantly.

"_Come on everyone, put your hands out and say, 'Swiper, no swiping!' Come on, let's go!_" Dora, a character, spoke out on the television.

Kagome jumped to her feet and put her right hand out and said "Swiper, no swiping!" in sync with Dora and her monkey friend Boots. The sound of Swiper saying "Oh man!" and snapping his fingers followed as Dora and Boots, along with Kagome, cheered.

"I don't know why we asked Kagome to pick what to watch…" Sango said, drowning out the sounds of Kagome's victorious cheers about making Swiper the fox go away.

- - - -

"Let's play a game!" Kagome said after a few moments of silence as they were sitting in Inuyasha's room. She and Inuyasha were sprawled out on the bed together; Miroku was sitting on a love seat with Sango beside him, with her back leaning on his.

"Sure, but what game?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the ceiling and absent mindedly twirled Kagome's hair in his fingers.

She silently thought about it before jumping from the bed and searching around Inuyasha's desk drawers for paper. She cut out for big pieces and folded them all in half, and then grabbed a pen. She wrote the numbers one to four on four different pieces of paper on their front flaps, along with something inside it.

"Inuyasha, you still have that costume trunk in that big basement, right?" Kagome made sure.

"Yeah…" he drew out, not liking the feeling in his chest that something weird would happen in this 'game'.

"Okay then, let's go there and I'll explain!" They walked out the door and went into the elevator to the top floor.

"I still can't believe you have an elevator in your _house_…" Miroku murmured.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, who would want to walk up eight sets of long stairs?" Miroku nodded in agreement as the 'ding', signaling they were on the eighth floor, sounded out and the door opened.

Kagome opened up a door and up a small set of wooden stairs, where they reached a big basement that was similar to a bedroom.

A small circular window was placed on the right side of the basement, where a small glass table was under it. Long strings of colorful lighted circles that reached four inches from the floor hung from one corner on a wall to the other corner. A queen sized bed was placed at the bottom left corner, with random shapes and bright colored sheets. A matching four seated sofa was placed in the opposite corner. Thrown on the basement floor was a big fluffy blue rug, and a red dust covered trunk in right corner.

She skipped over to the trunk and blew off the dust, and sneezed before sniffling a bit and turning around to talk. "Okay, so you'll pick one of these numbers, one, two, three, or four, and whatever it says inside you have to dress up as."

Miroku groaned as the events of his ballerina dressing dare came back in mind. "There isn't one as a ballerina, is there?" he whined.

"Nope, but these are a lot more fun," Kagome grinned almost evilly as Sango picked the number two. Miroku gulped and prayed for the costume that best didn't embarrass him… and picked number one.

"Kagome, that's not fair! You know what these costumes are…" Inuyasha said as he picked up number four and kept it closed. Sango was currently gaping at the little slip of paper that held the name of what she had to dress as, and Miroku was on his knees thanking Kami that his costume was decent.

Kagome giggled. "And that's why I made them all costumes that I would be okay with!"

Inuyasha flipped open the little piece of paper and his jaw practically reached the floor as Kagome suppressed the eruption of her laughing fit. "_What. The. Hell._" He ground out the words as he clenched a fist. "There is _no way _I am going to dress as the _Playboy Bunny_!" he roared at Kagome as they all burst into laughter.

"Playboy… Bunny…? Oh man, Kagome… you're… so evil!" Sango said through all her hysteric laughs and giggles, forgetting all about what she had to dress as.

Miroku calmed down and sighed dreamily. "I would love if a sexy girl…" he coughed and during it sounded out something almost like 'Sango' as said girl hit him. "Okay… like I was saying, I would love it if an _attractive_ girl were dressed as the Playboy Bunny, but Inuyasha? Oh, kill me!" he finished dramatically with a stab in his heart as he fell down to the fluffy blue rug.

Inuyasha growled and mumbled a "shut up".

"Okay, okay! Let's start. We'll go in order, so, Miroku, you have number one! So go find your costume in the trunk and dress away! Oh, Sango, Inuyasha, we have to look away until he says he's done," Kagome said as she turned around from her seat on the floor, as did Sango and Inuyasha.

The sound of clothes rustling in the trunk and Miroku's "ah hah!" echoed through the silent basement as he put on his costume and signaled he was ready.

The three people's faces blew up and turned red in concealed laughter as Miroku twirled around and stuck out his butt in the costume. This made them all let their laughter out as it rang in echoes throughout the house.

"What?" Miroku scrunched his eyebrows together. "I happen to think that Tinky Winky the purple Teletubby looks awfully good on me because of my rugged good looks," he clicked his tongue in what people would call a 'sexy' manner and twirled around to model again.

"But Miroku, Tinky Winky is the gay one with the purse and pink _ballerina tutu_!" Inuyasha taunted him, bringing the memories back again.

Miroku crumbled to the floor in dramatic agony and ran his hands down his face as he slowly fell to the floor. "Nooo…"

- - - -

**Tehehehee. Oh, and I had no idea what to name this chapter. Lolol.**

**Okay, so this wasn't the freakishly long chapter I promised to give you. But I figured it was better than nothing since I took two (2) weeks to post this :l … tehehee. Sorry :) **

**Have you noticed I used to put the next chapter's name here? Well now I don't because I'm slowing down and don't have them already pre-written :x **

**If you have a Xanga you can visit mine… I'm online there a looot more, even when I should be writing :) Go to my profile and click the 'homepage' link.**

**Thanks for reading, and it'd be great if you reviewed :) Bye!**

**&!Pailynne.**


	19. Ethereal

**AN: **Um, yeah. Sorry? Blink. I really _really_ wanted a 3500 word chapter, AT LEAST. Yay, accomplished! It may not be long length-wise, but it is word-wise :)  
Thanks so much for the reviews, we're over 350:) Although the average reviews for each chapter is getting lower! What happened:( Makes me feel as if the story's getting worse o.x  
and you know what? I was checking my profile page hits the other day and it was 1234. Cool, and a lot o.O I thought 100 was going to be a lot, but 1234! XD  
Keep it up… this story is slowly (**slooowly**) getting new reviewers.  
**I do want to remind you that I accept anonymous reviews… so review, because I want to hear what you think. :)  
**And people with FFN accounts, please take your time to review. :D

**Brief: **Sleepover… part 3! XD I promise this is the last part :3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing.

- - - -

"_What?" Miroku scrunched his eyebrows together. "I happen to think that Tinky Winky the Teletubby looks awfully good on me because of my rugged good looks," he clicked his tongue in what people would call a 'sexy' manner and twirled around to model again._

"_But Miroku, Tinky Winky is the gay one with the purse and pink ballerina tutu!" Inuyasha taunted him, bringing the memories back again._

_Miroku crumbled to the floor in dramatic agony and ran his hands down his face as he slowly fell to the floor. "Nooo…"_

- - - -

**Chapter 19: Ethereal**

"Sango, _you're _next!" Kagome wiggled her eyes up and down, obviously knowing what Sango had to dress up as.

Sango's heart pounded in its cage as she groaned. "Do I _really _have to dress as this, I mean, it's so…" she let out a disgusted and exasperated sound, trying to express how she felt about the costume.

"Well maybe you should've thought before you picked number two," Kagome tilted her head to the side, not thinking correctly.

Sango stared at her blankly. '_Why do I need to think when I don't even know what's inside the pieces of paper!_' she thought incredulously, secretly staring at Kagome that way.

She just sighed and walked over to the trunk slumped over, and searched for her outfit while the other three turned around. As she was slipping off her shirt Miroku sneaked a peek and slightly turned his head to the side, causing Kagome to slap his cheek and turn it straight, looking towards the wall.

Footsteps going towards the group signaled Sango was done, but Kagome interrupted before anyone got to turn around. "Tsk tsk, Sango… you forgot the matching shoes!" Kagome said, still facing the wall and holding up her finger and wiggling it side to side.

Said girl gaped at the back of Kagome's head as she stuttered. "But… but they're…!" Sango couldn't finish her sentence, not believing her friend. As the silence started, she eventually broke down and yelled in frustration. "Okay, I'll go wear the stupid matching shoes…"

The clacking of obviously heavy shoes echoed through the room as they dropped to the floor, and buckles were heard clicking together. Sango sighed once more and told the group to turn around. "Kagome, I… am going to kill you."

Inuyasha took one look at the outfit and a small red color flushed over his cheeks. "This is almost like uncensored porn…" he muttered, covering his eyes with his hands.

Kagome giggled uncontrollably at the outfit _and_ at Miroku; he was gaping at her outfit and drool dripped into puddles on the wooden floor.

Sango was clad in a firewoman outfit, except it seemed like the ones strippers were so fond of wearing in clubs, Miroku knew. The top was a tight red and was almost a jacket, a split near the chest and showing a good amount of cleavage. It only went an inch under her chest, hence the reason she was pulling it down as best as she could with her black gloved hands, but only accomplished on showing more cleavage.

Red short shorts hung low on her hips and went mid thigh, showing off her long athletic but delicate looking legs. A black buckled belt was swung across her hips in a sideways fashion, a little above her shorts. Tall, black three inched heels were on her two feet, straps traveling in criss-crosses until it was right under her knee, where it buckled.

Sango untied her brown hair from the confining ponytail and a red firemen hat was placed on top of her head, completing the whole look.

"I'm serious Kagome, I'm going to kill you…" she muttered under her breath as she tried to cover her chest as well as she could as Miroku ogled her 'goodies'.

"Kagome, I deeply thank you…" Miroku started in a dazed and unsteady voice, before gaining control and then kneeled down to bow to Kagome. "Kagome, I love you."

Inuyasha growled in warning and anger, as Miroku realized his mistake. "I mean… as a friend, a friend!" Miroku desperately tried to save himself from the wrath.

"Good," Inuyasha murmured.

"Okay, my turn!" Kagome chirped as she happily walked over to the trunk, where Sango was finishing putting the outfit back in the trunk. She got back up from the spot she was kneeling on and gave Kagome a glare that wavered when she kept up the toothy grin.

She sighed. '_Kagome, I just can't stay mad at you…_' she thought miserably as she sat on the floor next to Miroku, quite cozy you'd have to say, with everyone's backs facing Kagome.

Humming and the rustling of clothing could be heard from Kagome, and then a small "ah hah!" She quickly changed and was done in a matter of seconds. "Okie dokie! I'm done!"

They all turned around and thought of how much Kagome looked like a kid. She was dressed as a fairy; even complete with the wings and 'magic wand'.

She wore a light blue skirt that resembled one of a ballerina tutu, which she complained that it irritated her butt. A silk like tank top was worn over her chest and stomach, showing the healthy tan glow of her skin. She had skillfully and rather quickly put her long hair into a semi tight bun, placing a sparkly blue hair tie around it.

Kagome wore clear looking pantyhose that covered her whole legs and white Mary Jane shoes covered her small feet. A pair of darker blue wings with little baby blue and white decorations were tied on her back as she twirled around and made them flap. She held a small wand with a star shaped with fake diamonds, and little pieces of shiny string hanging down.

"Aw, Kagome, you're so _cute_!" Sango squealed and clapped her hands together; acting like a mother would to a small child on Halloween.

"Now I'm glad _I_ decided to choose number one again…" he shuddered, thinking of how much the skirt looked like the ballerina tutu.

"Yeah, very cute," Inuyasha grinned as he got up and pinched her cheeks, having to look down at her face because he was at least a head taller than her.

"You're such a grandma!" Kagome pouted, pointing her star wand at him. A burst of glitter and confetti suddenly came at Inuyasha's face as he automatically closed his eyes and mouth.

Kagome stood a few moments with her mouth open, before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Inuyasha, you're… so sparkly!" she managed to get out.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered for the millionth time today, brushing the irritating contents off of his face.

She reached her arm up and brushed her hand against his face, causing him to stop. "Why'd you stop brushing it all off? Don't you want it off?" Kagome said as she busily brushed the glitter and confetti off her face, taking her time on the ones that managed to be glued on.

"Yeah, well…" Inuyasha thought of a retort. "Your hand's in the way."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mm hmm."

"Now," Kagome slapped his cheek. "It's your turn, Mr. Playboy Bunny."

Inuyasha groaned as the memoirs of his attire came into mind. How could a tiny little piece of paper with the number '4' on it be so evil!

"Do I _have _to?" he whined like a puppy, pouting at Kagome. There was still _no way _he would get dressed up as the _Playboy Bunny_… that job was for Miroku or something!

"Yes, you _have_ to!" she tapped his nose, successfully stopping his tempting pout.

He let out a frustrated growl. Kagome only ignored him and placed the wand on the trunk, took off her wings, and proceeded in taking off her shirt. Before she did though, she spoke to Inuyasha.

"Do you plan on standing there and watching me strip or are you going to look away and let me keep my dignity?" she stated bluntly, fingers resting on the ends of her shirt.

Inuyasha blushed and stuttered, not getting any complete words out. He gave in and just plopped down on the floor next to Miroku, crossing his arms over his chest and the noticeably ruby red blush on his cheeks growing darker.

Kagome plopped down on the floor next to him with a relaxed sigh. "Inuyasha, yooou're up!" She imitated a baseball game announcer with the same deep, manly voice.

Said man quietly got up, slightly sulking, and lazily walked over to the trunk. A few sighs could be heard after a moment of silence after the rustling clothes, and they knew he had found the outfit. "Why the hell do we have a Playboy Bunny costume in our trunk anyway…?" Inuyasha muttered as he slipped on his new attire. '_I swear I'm going rip their heads off in their sleep if they make fun of me..._'

Another sigh was heard, annoying the hell out of everyone. "Okay, okay, I'm done…" he said in a bored tone, though it was lightly laced with worry and embarrassment.

An eruption of laughter followed the view of Inuyasha's outfit, along with the roar of a 'shut up!'

A stretchy black material that was similar to a strapless one piece swimsuit covered Inuyasha's body, clinging to his broad chest and… the areas that shall be unmentioned. Of course, you couldn't forget the little white ball of foof that we called a bunny's tail.

Black fish net stockings with tiny diamond holes slipped only up to the bottom of his thigh, in which the group questioned him. "I couldn't pull it all the way up…" he muttered, embarrassed as the group laughed harder and tears of mirth fell from their eyes.

The black heels on his feet were obviously struggled on, and the bunny ears on top of his head were thrown on carelessly, looking quite ridiculous near his dog hears that were already on top of his head. The little black bow tied around his neck only completed the Playboy Bunny imitation.

And to add to all of that, he was muscular. Would _you_ like to see a person with muscular arms, chest, and legs in a Playboy Bunny suit? Disturbing, yet hilarious.

"HEE, HEE, HEE!" Miroku somewhat giggled in a high pitched voice, ceasing Sango and Kagome's laughter and causing everyone to stare at him.

"…What?" Miroku asked, thoroughly confused as to why they stared at him as if he was a monkey with three heads.

They all shook their heads, while Inuyasha's rabbit ears fell off, causing more laughter to rise.

"Damn you all," Inuyasha muttered as he practically ripped off his costume and the group turned away, knowing he had no boxers on.

I mean, how could a guy wear the Playboy Bunny outfit, where the cover up cut off at the very top of your thighs, not show his boxers? And Inuyasha definitely was _not_ someone who would wear tightie whities.

They all shuddered, taking note never to touch the Playboy Bunny in the trunk.

- - - -

"…En gars!" Kagome shouted as she poked Inuyasha in the side with a chop stick. She was posed as if she were a French person having a one sided sword fight, obviously with Inuyasha since he was being poked repeatedly with the eating utensil, vein popping from forehead.

"Kagome…" he warned her before blowing a casket.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She stood with a straight posture, chop stick behind her back and looking rather innocent.

Inuyasha let out a puff of air from his mouth. "Never mind," he said, turning back to the counter where he was getting all of their jumbo ice cream sundaes ready. Kagome grinned behind his back, and her face turned neutral and she whistled as Inuyasha quickly turned back around at her, looking suspicious.

Kagome stood on her toes and looked over his shoulder at the four big dish-like bowls of sundaes. Five scoops of vanilla ice cream, ponds of chocolate syrup swirled around and on top of them, and he was yet to be done. She took a look at the cans of whip cream beside his arm as he carefully swirled the chocolate syrup onto the ice cream, putting full concentration on it. A bowl of colorful sprinkles and another bowl of cherries stood beside the cans.

A grin came upon her face as she slowly made her way to Inuyasha's side, taking one can of whip cream. Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a face that looked like a mix of angry and confused. "Hey, what are you—!" he was interrupted when a jumble of whip cream was sprayed into his mouth, which was wide open in his vocalizations.

He swallowed the mouthful of cream that had been sprayed from the can of whip cream. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand and grinned, taking a can of his own. "So, you wanna play dirty? We can play dirty," Inuyasha's eyes held an unmistakable twinkle as his hand, not noticeable to Kagome, slowly but gradually moved up before flashing all the way and pressing on the nozzle.

The whip cream blasted from the can and on Kagome's collar bones, where it slowly slid down into the 'contents' of her dotted shirt.

She held onto her chest and gaped at his face, red from obscured laughter. "You _didn't_."

"Oh, but I _did_," he replied, can in hand ready for its next shooting.

Kagome's eyes shot to the side where the opened bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup stood full and alone on the counter. She took a glance back at Inuyasha and made eye contact, and he then took a look at the syrup. They both shot to the counter and Kagome managed to grasp the bottle in her left hand, grinning triumphantly. In her right hand was the spare can of whip cream, and they both held out, ready to be shot at Inuyasha.

She surprised him when her arms locked around his neck, can of whip cream and bottle of chocolate syrup still in hand. "H-huh?" he said, confused, but returned the embrace.

"Inuyasha, you know, you're the greatest best friend in the world," she said with her mouth beside his neck, letting her hot breath tickle his skin and make him shiver in inexplicable pleasure.

Just as he leaned down to kiss her cheek in thanks, the loud sound of a nozzle spraying, quite loud and near his ears he might have added, and the wet, creamy feeling on his head snapped him out of his stupor and stopped him from the kiss.

"Hey, that was dirty!" he stared at her wildly grinning face, although he was happy it made her happy. His hand flew up to the cream and he grabbed some, finding chocolate in it too.

Kagome blew the nozzle of the can as someone would to a gun that had just shot out a bullet. "Well, you did say 'we can play dirty'." She sprayed whip cream into her mouth and licked her lips almost suggestively after swallowing. She bounced over to him and tip toed, placing her finger in the cream as if she was going to taste test it.

"You know, that cream looks good on your head… let's see if it looks good anywhere else!" Before Inuyasha could respond, the cream was smeared across his face and down his neck, where it stopped from the lack of cream. "You look very pretty, Inuyasha! It matches with your hair!" she mock clapped with mocking 'starry' eyes.

"You're mean," he pouted, coming closer. Kagome lost her mind and found her self feeling guilty almost, at least, until she felt whip cream over her shoulders, arms, and neck. Her tank top like shirt gave him more access to her skin, and he secretly enjoyed spreading the cream all over her… it seemed almost seductive.

"I swear I'm going to…" Kagome held her fist up, looking angry, although there was a trace of a slight smile coming on. "You're going to what?" Inuyasha encouraged her.

She pounced on top of Inuyasha unexpectedly, 'weapons' in hand. She straddled his hips and spread the whip cream and chocolate syrup all around his body as his eyes were shut closed. Kagome quickly snatched the sprinkles while he was wiping himself off and poured some on him, still keeping in mind that they had sundaes to make.

Inuyasha surprised her when they were flipped over, with Kagome on the floor and him straddling _her_. "Your turn," he grinned wickedly, 'attacking' as she squealed and let out little screams when some contents went down her dotted tank top-like shirt.

Pressing down on the nozzle, Inuyasha found that no cream sprayed from the hole. "Aw… no more," he said as he checked the chocolate syrup, also finding none. He through them to the side and fell down softly on Kagome in exhaustion and sighing in the process, while Kagome let out an 'oomph' from the unanticipated weight.

He placed his lips on her cream and chocolate covered cheek and lightly kissed it before starting to suckle lightly on it. The blood rushed up to her cheeks as Inuyasha grinned down at her. "You taste good," he laughed.

Kagome's face burned even more as Sango and Miroku burst through the door, trying to find out what the commotion was. Miroku's signature lecherous grin came onto his face as he caught sight of the two teenagers, supposedly only 'best friends', on the floor and one straddling the other, with whip cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles on each other.

"What were _you_ two doing?" His voice was too repulsively _perverted_.

"We're making little play mates for the future batch of a million kids you two are going to have, so shut up and leave," Inuyasha grinned while holding Kagome closer, who had already turned a dark red, too embarrassed to have been angry.

Sango shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay, let's go back, Miroku." The two friends entered back into the living room and continued on playing Monopoly, where Sango was winning effortlessly.

"Little…_ play mates_!" Kagome asked incredulously, still terribly embarrassed and currently digging a little hole into Inuyasha's chest with her face.

He shrugged the best he could with Kagome's arms around his chest. "Hey, didn't you hear Sango say 'okay'? That meant she agreed with 'the future batch of a million kids' she's going to have with Miroku."

Kagome giggled and his lips touched her nose, before nuzzling her nose with his own. A snap shot sound and a flash stopped their little moment. They looked to the left where the second door was, finding Touga with a digital camera in hand.

"You two are just too _cute_!" he mock squealed as a mother would, squeezing his large hands together.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed himself off Kagome with his hands, the floor supporting him. "Yeah, whatever," he murmured as he helped Kagome up.

Kagome brought her finger up to her cheek and wiped a bit of cream and chocolate off, and stuck it in her mouth. "Hm… I taste good!" she grinned.

Touga shook his head and laughed, giving off a warm tremor. "Go ahead and get cleaned up, Kagome; you can wear Inuyasha's clothes again."

She nodded happily and skipped out the door to the shower. Inuyasha continued on finishing the sundaes as his father watched. He placed two dishes of ice cream in the freezer and held two, handing them to Sango and Miroku in the living room where they gladly accepted it.

He entered the kitchen again and leaned against the counter, sighing. "Inuyasha, I must ask you something…" Touga started.

Inuyasha opened one of his closed eyes, quickly sending a glance at his dad. "Yeah?"

"Do you love Kagome?" he stated the topic bluntly, shocking Inuyasha to the bone. He stayed silent, though the urging and powerful nature of his father pushed him into answering.

"Well, I'm not sure… I have these _feelings_, but I don't know if I'm even supposed to actually _love_ my best friend… I mean, we've known each other forever, but, uh… yeah," he finished lamely, though started and ended truthfully, as he thought it in his mentality.

Touga nodded. "I see," he walked over to his son and patted his back firmly, and Inuyasha got the feeling that the pat was almost… as if he was _proud_. His father's obviously larger and more experienced calloused hands gave something somewhat of comfort into his body, and it made him feel as if he was the scared little five year old boy again.

Inuyasha was left to ponder alone in the kitchen as Touga exited, making the kitchen doors swing back and forth, showing faint colors of the hallway walls and his father's tall retreating form.

- - - -

Kagome lathered the shampoo in her hair with her hands, and stood under the shower head's pounding water as the soap rinsed off with her eyes closed. The steam that rose from the heated shower lightly touched the ceiling, slightly moistening it as a fragrance vaguely glided through the room, imprinting itself to the air.

Her breath slowly came out through her nose as the evened air being exhaled signaled her relaxed state.

A small smile played on her lips as her head lowered ever so slightly, as the steam surrounded and swirled around her, creating an almost ethereal scene. She hugged her own small form as the thought that had automatically came in her mind, causing her smile, came to mind once more.

'_Smells like Inuyasha…_'

- - - -

**3512 words :D **

**I'll TRY to update faster, but please don't say 'work on updating' or 'update faster this time', because I AM only human. It makes me feel real bad, because it seems like you're disappointed with me or something. If I updated everything in one week it'd be crappy and short :x**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO **Secret-punk-rocker**. You made me feel better and I was really happy you understood how I felt; I AM only human… not some kind of update machine-computer thing ox And, **Shy Sweetie** for sending me the unnecessary extra reviews. Oh, and 350th reviewer! Yay:P**

**Oh, and you know what? If every person who put my story on alert, I could have almost 100 reviews per update, plus more for the people who review chapterly and DON'T put story alert. What's up with that O,O**

**I'd be a happy camper if all you story-alert people reviewed, each and every one. VERY happy camper XD That would be reeeal nice. It'd make a BIG difference if all of you reviewed at least ONE chapter… that's all I'm asking.**

**Some chapters of this story have more hits than the WHOLE story of Fate's Tryst. That makes me feel gloomy. :(**

**Thanks a bunch. :D **

**&!Pailynne.**


	20. Suspicion

**AN: **…1 month+ for an update. OO! I'm so sorry. T.T Guilty. Wasn't home, because I was going out with my mom… A LOT. Hadn't seen her for 17 days… I counted. ;-; Catching up with summer, yaknowww:)

Thanks for the reviews… this story now has 400:D I feel so happy and accomplished… and this story still has more chapters :) You guys gave 10 more reviews than last chapter. Thanks, so much! I love you all :)

And I remember someone saying they died from no updates. O.O; Sorry? XD And then the next day, you attack me with a toaster. Yaaay.

And I feel happy, so you guys get a hint. I hope you read this, and the AN's I write.

**Inuyasha and Kagome will get together somewhere in the next 5 chapters.**

**Brief: **Sort of a 'prologue' of the drama. :O MirokuKagome (STRICTLY BROTHER-SISTER O.O) time. And, dundundun. Read along, no spoiling. :)

**Disclaimer: **No own.

- - - -

_A small smile played on her lips as her head lowered ever so slightly, as the steam surrounded and swirled around her, creating an almost ethereal scene. She hugged her own small form as the thought that had automatically came in her mind, causing her smile, came to mind once more._

'_Smells like Inuyasha…'_

- - - -

**Chapter 20: Suspicion**

Kagome fell backwards onto her bed and bounced up once, sighing. "I'm bored!" she yelled in a whiny voice to the non existing people in her room. Her mother was out of town, visiting an ill uncle, and her brother was out at the park with his friends. She was home, alone, with absolutely nothing to do. The ringing silence bothered to her to no end. She sighed in frustration. "I hate when it's all quiet sometimes…" she mumbled.

She looked to the right where her cell phone lay, ignored, on her bedside table. '_I'll go call Inuyasha and see if we can do anything together…_' she thought, reaching out for her phone and pressing the speed dial for his number.

Ringing sounded through the speakers and Kagome felt as if it was ringing eternally, never being picked up.

"**What do you want**," a bored, deep voice sounded from the other line.

"Well hello to you too, Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped, thought there was a tint of sarcasm dropped into her greeting as she rolled her eyes.

"**Oh, hey Kagome! I didn't look at the caller ID, sorry…**" His voice brightened and you could hear the smile in it, as if he had just been taken out of something boring.

"S'okay… You want to go do something today? I'm bored," Kagome said, voicing her thoughts. She twirled her hair around her finger, before stopping. '_That's becoming a bad habit lately…_'

"**Sorry, dad dragged me to some stupid meeting. Something about training for the future, blah, blah… Can't get out of it.**"

"Aw, okay… Have fun!" Kagome grinned, knowing his eyes were rolling, just about now.

"**Yeah, yeah, bye now.**"

"Love you!" she yelled. Inuyasha heard it right as he clicked the 'end' button, and immediately turned a shade of red. '_She's my best friend, best friends love each other, it means nothing…_' he said meaningless things in his head, trying to bring down the red on his face.

"Are you running a fever, son?" Touga stopped the meeting and placed a hand on his teenager's forehead. "You're turning a bit warm…"

Inuyasha slapped his father's hand away. "Whatever, just go on with this meeting…"

- - - -

"Nya!" Kagome cried out in a whiny tone. "Inuyasha's in a meeting… then how about Sango?" she asked herself as she dialed Sango's cell phone number.

"**Hello?**" Sango's voice sounded from Kagome's receiving end.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome chirped.

"**Oh, hey Kagome… 'Sup wit' 'chu, cutie?**" Sango joked, a smile evidently on her face.

Kagome laughed. "I'm bored… do you think maybe you could come out and hang around the mall with me?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"**Oh…**" Sango started with a certain tone of voice, making Kagome's hopes lessen slightly. "**I'm really sorry, Kagome, but I've got to take my little brother to the amusement park, and…**"

Kagome interrupted, waving her hands in the air, although she remembered Sango couldn't see her. "No, no, it's alright Sango, I understand!"

"**Okay… I'm sorry, Kagome… Maybe next weekend, 'kay?**" Sango said with a smile in her voice.

"'Kay, bye Sango!" Kagome clicked the end button as soon after Sango's goodbye, and sighed. "I swear, if Miroku is busy too, I'm going to die of boredom today…" She lazily pressed the seven numbers of his cell phone, waiting for him to pick up.

"**Hello…?**" A lazy voice came from the other side, sounding as if they had just woken up from their slumber.

"Miroku, are you _still_sleeping? It's twelve, noon!" Kagome called into the phone, disbelievingly.

"**Oh, Kagome! No, no, I'm awake!**"

"Sure…" A tint of sarcasm dripped in her voice.

"**So, how's life?**" Miroku said, as Kagome heard the shuffling of what sounded like bed sheets in the background. She rolled her eyes.

"Boring."

"**Would you like to do… something?**" She could almost see that perverted grin flashing on his face, and maybe a little rubbing of the hands together as a mad scientist would.

"Yeah, I would," She started, seeing his face light up in her mind. "I would like to go to the _mall_!" she smiled.

"**Oh…**" Miroku's perverted grin fell. "**But, alright! I'll get ready and I'll pick you up, in about, say… thirty minutes? If that's okay with you, that is…**"

"Yeah, sure! Now I won't die of boredom!" Kagome cheered.

Miroku laughed heartily. "**Yeah, see you later, Kagome!**" He flipped his phone shut and shook his head. "Such a sweet, happy girl… wonder how Inuyasha ever got her in his life," Miroku joked quietly to himself, shaking his head back and forth.

- - - -

Kagome sat on her porch, waiting for Miroku's car to come in sight. She was clad in a tan shirt covered with small black skulls, 'til the end where three inches of thin fabric with a pocket, as a hoodie would, was sewed on. On her legs were tight faded blue jeans, and she wore plain black Vans slip-on's. The slightly thin black jacket kept her warm from the autumn breeze, as she watched the colorful leaves fall from trees, crunching when people walked over them.

A black 2005 Mustang came into sight, making Kagome almost jump for joy as she saw Miroku emerge from the driver's side door. He jogged up to the now standing Kagome as best as he could in the loose, baggy black jeans as the breeze was blocked out from his navy blue hoodie.

"Yo," he waved once, stopping in front of Kagome.

"Yo_gurt_!" she yelled as she hugged Miroku tightly, squealing like a little sister on her older brother. Kagome sighed in happiness as stars came to her eyes. "Ah, now I won't die of boredom… Thank you Miroku!" She grinned and hugged him while twirling around, making him laugh.

"'Kay shorty," Miroku smashed his palm on her head easily, seeing as she was almost a head shorter. "Let's go."

"Don't call me short… you're just too tall," Kagome pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, Miroku's hand still on top of her head.

"Mhm, whatever you say…" Miroku answered as he removed his hand from her head, opening the passenger seat door for her like a 'true gentleman'.

- - - -

"One original white chocolate frap with whip cream for 'Miroku', and one original caramel frap with whip cream, extra caramel, for 'Kagome'!" Kagome said quickly to the cashier at the counter of the small Starbucks café. The clerk quickly pressed the numbers on the machine, following Kagome's orders. "That'll be seven dollars and sixty five cents," the young clerk said. Kagome handed the money, ignoring Miroku's protests of being a gentleman and paying for both. "Thank you!" she smiled, receiving a responding smile from Kagome.

Kagome walked over to the counter at the far right, waiting for the workers to call out their names to pick up their orders of Starbucks coffee… yum.

"Hey, I ordered one too; I could have at least paid for my own!" Miroku whined. "You make me feel like a girl, letting another girl pay for me…"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, too bad."

"I'll pay you back."

"Nah, that's okay," Kagome waved at him, still waiting. A man yelled out "Miroku, white chocolate frap, and Kagome, caramel frap with extra caramel!" as he slid the said orders onto the counter.

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled, happy that she now had her Starbucks. She walked over to the side where she got a cardboard cup holder, and gave one to Miroku as she slurped her caramel frap and sighed in delight.

"Heaven."

- - - -

Kagome laughed hysterically in a somewhat quiet way, trying not to draw attention to her self in Spencer's. Miroku looked at her weirdly as she pointed at a package of plastic breasts hung on the shelf.

"Oh… my gosh… plastic boobs!" she sounded as if she would probably die of laughter any minute now. A young looking couple with a baby in a stroller passed by and stared, wondering what was so funny, but walked away quickly anyway, the child in the stroller giggling at the humor of the situation, though he didn't understand it…

Miroku shook his head and looked up into the bright lighting of the store, before chuckling a bit. '_Her laugh has to be contagious or something…_'

- - - -

"Let's go, Sweet Treats™!" Kagome yelled, pointing to the small little shop inside the mall with countless boxes of candy inside for purchase. She ran ahead of Miroku who just walked slowly towards the store, where eventually his eyes caught sight of a girl in an unbelievably short skirt, showing her long, bronze colored legs. He ogled her swinging hips for a while, momentarily forgetting about Kagome.

Kagome jogged on to Sweet Treats™, eyeing the sugar substances in the clear boxes, ready to just pick them all into the bag for procure.

Much too into the candy, she never noticed the man with the malicious red eyes and extremely suspicious black trench coat and sunglasses approach slowly behind her, looking ready to pounce. The passer by-ers took no mind at the man, thinking they were only a playful teenage couple, with the boy sneaking up to surprise the girl.

She swung her arms back and forth, until eventually she felt sweaty hands invading the skin of her wrists. "Huh?" she looked back and saw a flash of red, before the same sweaty hands covered her eyes and she felt herself being carried away.

Kagome let out a scream, though it was barely audible through the bandana she found she was suddenly gagged with. She could feel the autumn wind rushing through her body, and figured her captor was running. She yelled as loud as she could and swing her fists and legs around, trying to get free.

The man hissed, "Quiet, you little brat!"

Kagome screamed again through the cloth, as she felt herself being thrown onto the hard pavement. Her sight was free, though not her mouth. She looked towards her captor and recognized him as Naraku, the insane man they had seen at the haunted house on that Halloween night.

He untied the bandana from Kagome's mouth, as she immediately spoke. "It's you… Naraku! What do you want with me!"

Naraku's hands took it's place around Kagome's throat, successfully choking her. She coughed and struggled as he replied. "Well _darling_," he said, accentuating the 'darling' and coating it with all the venom he had in his vile body. "Because of _you_," he held onto her throat tighter, "the stupid cops are after _me_, and I can't get _anywhere_ because now, I can't risk being _spotted_!" he yelled with a ferociousness that frightened Kagome to the bone.

"And now, I'll have to take out my anger… on _you_."

- - - -

The attractive girl turned the corner of the mall as Miroku sighed depressingly. '_Oh well._'

He walked into the Sweet Treats™ shop, expecting to see Kagome running around the room and picking up every piece of candy in sight. What, of course, he _didn't_ expect was an empty room, with only the employee. Miroku scrunched up his eyebrows, willing himself not to worry.

"Excuse me," he raised up a hand as the middle aged woman turned towards him. "Did a girl come in here? With a tan shirt with black skulls and a black jacket?" he asked, hoping she would yes.

"No… I'm sorry," she responded as she shook her head.

"Ah… thank you!" Miroku yelled back as he ran out the store, his body reaching panic mode. '_Where could she be!_' he looked around the area of the mall he was standing at, looking at every single smiling face… _not_ Kagome.

"_Kagome_!"

- - - -

She breathed in and out the best as she could, feeling a craving for the air to fill her lungs as her heart pounded in her chest ferociously. '_Is this how it feels to die?_' she thought desperately as no air could go down to her lungs any more.

"Die," he hissed, tightening his hold on her throat for the second time as she whimpered. Tears leaked through her shut eyes.

'_I don't want to die!_' she thought, finally noticing that she was lying on the floor, with Naraku on top of her. She briefly looked down at her knees, cheering as she found it was right under where the sun don't shine.

Kagome smashed her knee upwards enthusiastically as Naraku cried out in pain, and rolled to the side where she made her escape. She ran out of the alley way she found she was in, seeing the mall right across the street.

"Yes!" she whispered to herself, making sure to look both ways before crossing the busy street, and into the mall entrance.

- - - -

Miroku panicked even more when nobody around the area he asked caught sight of Kagome. He sat on a bench and dug his head in his hands, almost on the verge of tears. '_Oh Kami, where could she possibly be!_ _She couldn't have been kidnapped… could she?_' A million thoughts and possibilities ran through his head, bringing him away from the world where two small feet covered in black Vans slip-on's stood in front of him.

"Mi-!" the person started, but was interrupted when Miroku suddenly stood up and bumped into her.

"Miroku?" Said person was startled at the sudden voice and looked up to see Kagome, looking as if she was going to cry. She was nibbling on her finger, a habit she had found when she was scared or nervous.

"Oh my _god_, Kagome!" Miroku immediately crushed her smaller body into a hug, sighing in relief when she hugged back. "You're not hurt, are you? Where have you been, did someone kid-!" He was interrupted by Kagome.

"Do you remember… Naraku?" she said in a small voice, still burying her head into his chest in the after shocks.

"_What_! You mean the police haven't captured him yet!" Miroku yelled, attracting the attention of the people around them. "Shh," Kagome said, shooing the people away, still in his embrace.

"He grabbed me and took me outside to an alley way across the street and… choked me."

The anger invaded his usually calm and easy going demeanor. Miroku brushed her hair from her neck, where bruises the shape of hands could be seen beginning to form, turning into an ugly purple color. "Kami, Kagome…" he rested his head on the crook of her neck, being careful not to hurt her.

"Don't leave my sight ever again, please…" Miroku said.

"Mhm."

- - - -

A figure in skimpy clothing hiding behind a plastic plant held a digital camera in her hand, staring at Miroku and Kagome.

'_Hah… wait 'til Inuyasha sees this... this little _love fest' Kikyou cackled insanely, making others stare weirdly at her. '_It seems awfully suspicious…_' she skipped across the mall in her short skirt and tube top, making her chest bounce and skirt ride up.

'_He _will_ be mine._'

- - - -

…**This chapter is awful. XD And it took _so_ long… I know, it's my fault. I have no excuses. ;-; Average-ish length, if not longer. 2,511 words. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and it (HOPEFULLY) won't take as long. T.T**

**&!Pailynne.**


	21. Doubt

**AN: **Oh hello, hello, I'm back:) But… I'm sorry to say, I haven't written a bit for this story over the hiatus time O.o; Eighth grade turned out to be harder than I thought… I've had five projects and five essays due already, and this is just the end of the fifth week X.x! Harsh…

I hope none of you gave up on me :(

Btw, as you can see… a new pen name, 'cause I got tired of the Pailynne-a-tron one, hhaha.

**I think I'm going to take off the briefs from now on. :P**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha & co.

- - - -

_A figure in skimpy clothing hiding behind a plastic plant held a digital camera in her hand, staring at Miroku and Kagome._

'_Hah… wait 'til Inuyasha sees this... this little love fest.' Kikyou cackled insanely, making others stare weirdly at her. 'It seems awfully suspicious…' she skipped across the mall in her short skirt and tube top, making her chest bounce and skirt ride up. _

'_He will be mine.'_

- - - -

**Chapter 21: Doubt**

Kagome slipped a white and indigo skinny-striped t-shirt over her head and a slightly shorter long sleeved black shirt with a hood on it. Her dark blue jeans were folded up twice at the ends, making the pants look straight-legged, and showed off her black Converse high tops.

Her mind drifted away to what happened yesterday, remembering what she had told Miroku.

**-Flashback-**

**-Kagome's POV-**

_Miroku looked angry, which was strange compared to his usual calm self. I felt his fingers brush my hair from my neck, and I could tell; he had seen the bruises. I'd seem them myself, passing by a mirror shop._

"_Kami, Kagome…" he said, and then he rested his head on my neck, though it seemed strained. I guess he was trying not to hurt me or something. "Don't leave my sight ever again, please…" He sounded almost desperate, and I just replied with a "Mhm"._

_We just stayed there for a while. It felt nice to be hugged by Miroku… like an older brother I never had. People passed by and took no notice of us, and I pulled away._

"_Miroku…" I said, as he looked down (seeing as I was about a head shorter than him) at me. "Don't tell Inuyasha or Sango about this, okay?"_

_His face turned into somewhat of a confused look, with his eyebrows all scrunched together. "But, shouldn't at least Inuyasha know, so that…" I cut him off, and told him that I didn't want Inuyasha to worry. _

_Miroku frowned, but nodded anyway._

_All I was worrying about now was if my hair would hide those bruises forever… or at least, until they heal and are gone._

**-End POV-**

**-Flashback End-**

Kagome sighed, lacing the air slightly with worry. She ran her hand delicately across her neck, feeling a bit of pain, causing her to wince. Foundation was applied lightly, and her hair was left down, trying her best to cover the wounds.

'_I can't stand how boring my hair looks today… just down, and so plain…_' she sighed frustratingly. She took out a clip from her drawers and slid her bangs to the side, and snapped on the clip to a few pieces of her bangs. It was a small black and white striped bow, matching her outfit.

She smiled happily, grabbed her backpack, and ran down the stairs, giving into her temptation of eating her mother's homemade bacon and egg breakfast.

- - - -

Inuyasha leaned against the large tree in the school's courtyard, with his hands stuffed in his pockets; protecting them from the cold autumn breeze. He placed his foot on top of an orange leaf, smiling when he heard the crunching sound.

He took a look at the number on his watch, wondering what day it was. '_November third… huh. Just a little bit over three weeks until Kagome's birthday…_' he smiled. As if on cue, Kagome popped up in front of him, giving him a hug with her arms around his mid-back.

"Inuyasha! Hi!" Kagome said as she stood in his embrace, relishing the warmth he emitted around her cold body.

The lightest tint of red graced Inuyasha's features, reeling him into confusion. '_Why the hell am I _blushing_. She's done this everyday…_' he placed a kiss on top of her head, trying to keep it in the 'boy and girl best friends' category. "Hey."

Kagome broke the hug and twirled, looking up at the sky, with her face turned away from Inuyasha's. "Feels good…" she murmured, and turned back around to Inuyasha and smiled.

He smiled back in response, and tugged on the hair near her neck, making her self conscious and slightly stiff, which he took notice of. "You look like such a cute little girl with that bow clip and your big blue eyes," he teased nevertheless, calming Kagome down a bit.

She giggled, but it was cut off by Miroku's rather loud entrance. "Hell_o_!" he exclaimed, making sure to accentuate the 'o' and matching his greeting with a large wave of his hand.

"Inuyasha! My buddy, ol' pal!" Miroku threw his hands into the air, smiling like a lunatic. He slapped his 'buddy, ol' pal' on the back roughly, as Inuyasha strained to keep his face straight.

"Kagome!" he sing-songed, shaking his head back and forth, looking as if he was having a seizure. He linked his arm with hers and dragged her in a circle, singing 'Ring around the Rosie'.

A sweat drop appeared on her head as she stood her ground and tried to stop Miroku from skipping in circles. "What made you so happy today?" she raised an eyebrow.

The answer came when Sango came stalking over to Miroku, grumbling and red faced. "Miroku…" Danger waves practically rammed over their beings, as Miroku automatically stopped skipping and cowered behind Kagome's smaller figure.

"Who _ever _gave you the permission to _grope my chest_!" she screamed out in pure aggravation, forming her hand into a fist and pulling up the sleeves of her magenta colored shirt. Miroku whimpered and squealed, hiding further behind the unwilling Kagome.

Sango stomped around Kagome and to Miroku, who sat, curled up in a protective ball with his arms over his head. He let out an 'eep!' before running for the sake of his manhood, as Sango had threatened to chop it off with a kitchen knife.

The sound of the homeroom bell was music to Miroku's ears as he zipped through the entrance doors, and through the crowd, with Sango _still _following closely behind.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the throng of people entering the school, before remembering _they_ had to get to homeroom, too.

Inuyasha ran ahead with Kagome following closely behind, with a small glint in her shiny blue eyes. She suddenly ran a little faster, and jumped onto the unsuspecting Inuyasha's back. He let out an 'oof!' at the sudden weight on him, before getting back into pace and running to the homeroom door, with Kagome and her big radiating smile.

- - - -

Kagome sighed happily as she plopped onto the out-growing roots of the Goshinboku, with no troubles lying heavily on her shoulders. "Finally… lunch!" she cheered, bringing out her chocolate pudding.

Sango stared at her friend. "You're having _pudding_ for lunch?"

She nodded in response, unable to speak, as her mouth was full of pudding. "_Only_ pudding?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded again, sticking a spoonful in her mouth.

"You can have some of my macaroni and cheese…?" Sango offered, waving the bowl under her nose.

The scent wafted around her, sending her into the cheesy bliss. Before she could answer "okay", Kikyou invited herself into the little group.

"What do _you _want?" Inuyasha spat with a dirty glare on his face, showing his annoyance and irritation for invading their peace.

"You?" Kikyou attempted cheekiness, though the batting of her eyelashes and swinging her bottom ruined the effect… not that it wasn't already ruined, with her saying it.

Inuyasha scrunched his face up in disgust. "_You're_ not the one I want, bitch."

She glared in response, growing angrier inside. "Well is it _her_?" she pointed with a stiff index finger at the surprised Kagome. "This is the reason I even, like, _came here_. Because of…_ her_," she spat out 'her' as if it was poisonous.

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Like, _yes_! I have to talk to you, like, _alone_," Kikyou said, not giving him a choice and dragged him across the courtyard to the entrance steps.

"Look at _this_," Kikyou said in a low voice, although it was practically deserted around them. She held out a picture to Inuyasha, who stared at it for a long while. '_Kagome and _Miroku_…?_' he thought, conclusions jumping into his mind like poor rabbits on fire.

"I saw them," she was still whispering, while glancing back at the group a little. "They were just, like, standing there, hugging. It seemed like they were in, like, a love fest!" Little drops of spit flew to the ground.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head, throwing the picture to the ground forcefully. "I won't believe it, until Kagome tells me it. Only Kagome."

A glint of anger appeared in Kikyou's eyes. "What if she never tells you!" she yelled, before toning it down. "What if she doesn't want you to know!"

"Then I guess I'm not supposed to know it." Inuyasha shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking down to the ground. He resisted the urge to turn his eyes to the tempting picture, teasing him with little glimpses.

"Humph," Kikyou's plucked eyebrows crinkled angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, go back to your so called 'best friend'. You know, I don't think a _best_ friend would go off and have some little love tryst with your other friend. Should be illegal, shouldn't it?" Kikyou glanced slightly at Inuyasha's emotionless face, before walking off.

Kagome looked up, hearing footsteps toward their group. Seeing Inuyasha's almost melancholy face worried her. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Her big blue eyes drew Inuyasha in, almost making him believe she'd be too innocent to do anything like go off with his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He plastered on a small smile for her, sitting down and leaning against the tree. They all stared at him as he got lost in his forest of thoughts.

'_Well, it's not like she's cheating… she's not my _girlfriend_ or anything, so it's okay, right?_' Inuyasha closed his eyes as the fall breeze brushed his cheeks and went through his hair. '_But, I know for sure, now, I love her as more than a best friend. So much more…_' He felt a pang of hurt as his mind wandered back in memories to the photograph Kikyou had showed him. '_It's real, I know… but I don't want to believe it._'

Kagome frowned at the unusually quiet Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you _sure_ you're okay?" she pushed at him, causing him to snap unexpectedly.

"_Shut up! _No, I am _not_ okay, because I just found out you and Miroku had some kind of _love meeting _at the mall!" His anger got the best of him as he stomped away, leaving Kagome and Miroku confused, with a slightly hurt Sango.

'_They had a love meeting…?_' she looked dejectedly down at her legs.

"What's he talking about, love meeting…?" Kagome said quietly, turning her head towards Miroku.

Miroku thought. '_At the mall…?_' He looked back at Kagome. "Kagome, that time at the mall, that was when… you know…"

"Oh…" Kagome placed her hand on her mouth. She shut her eyes tight, feeling bad. "Maybe I should have told him what happened, and now he's jumping to conclusions…"

"How about you tell me first?" Sango said with a hurt look on her face.

Kagome looked at Miroku for help, but he only urged her to confess to Sango. Starting with a sigh, Kagome spoke.

"Well, that day I went to the mall with just Miroku, since you and Inuyasha were busy… and, um, remember that Naraku guy at the haunted house…?"

Sango's eyes were questioning. "You mean, he was there!"

Kagome nodded. "He carried me away to some ally, and he was choking me… he wanted revenge for that Halloween." She brushed away the hair from her neck and wiped off part of the foundation applied on her neck, showing Sango a few of the finger shaped bruises.

Sango gasped as her eyes became watery. "Oh my gosh, Kagome, I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions, I didn't mean to…" The two friends entangled in a hug, Kagome patting Sango's back.

"It's okay; it's my fault that I didn't tell you, anyway."

Sango frowned, and pushed Kagome off to her feet, making an 'eep' sound out. "Go tell Inuyasha, he thinks you and Miroku were having a date or something! Hurry!" Kagome replied with continuous 'okay's as she ran into the school, where she saw Inuyasha stomp (quite angrily) into.

Her eye caught sight of a picture thrown onto the ground, and picked it up. '_Oh… it's me and Miroku, hugging at the mall…_' Kagome frown turned deeper as she stuffed the photograph into her pocket.

That was the thing with pictures—they were worth a thousand words, but sometimes, they just weren't the right ones.

- - - -

**This chapter… is the worst, shortest chapter ever. -o- I like the ending though.. tahaha. :D**

**So I'd like to know… are you all willing to wait more than a week for updates, since I didn't write much over the summer and school's tough? Or… what do you prefer? I write it all over the year and post it gradually.. which seems.. not-better XD;**

**Plus, I'm glad some people still found my story and reviewed during the hiatus. :) And holy… asdfasdfads, 30,728 HITS? I love you all so very much… that's a lot more than before this story went on hold. "You are on the favorites list of 52 members." O.O! Thank you so much TT.TT**

**Until next time,**

**-Pailynne.**


	22. Nicknames

**AN: **Yea, I'm working on my writing. Please deal with what I have now, I need to get back on track X.x Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad I saw some old readers:)

And I sort of forgot about that not-allowed-to-review-twice-on-a-chapter thing… heh, that was my bad!

I hope you enjoy this chapter… Heheheh… (: (: (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha & co.

- - - -

_Her eye caught sight of a picture thrown onto the ground, and picked it up. 'Oh… it's me and Miroku, hugging at the mall…' Kagome frown turned deeper as she stuffed the photograph into her pocket._

_That was the thing with pictures—they were worth a thousand words, but sometimes, they just weren't the right ones._

- - - -

**Chapter 22: Nicknames**

Kagome ran through the school hallways, up and down stairs, looking for Inuyasha. She just about lost hope until she caught a shining of silver, and walked towards it. Inuyasha was sitting in front of a locker, running his hands through his head of hair.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome kneeled down and stretched her hand out to him timidly.

He turned his head to the opposite side in response, pulling viciously at her heartstrings. "What," Inuyasha demanded gruffly.

"That picture isn't what you think it is," Kagome sighed, looking down at the scuffed tiles of the school.

Pressing his fang lightly onto his bottom lip, he willed himself to believe her. "But… how can I believe you? I mean, I trust you and all, Kagome, but… that picture… What else could it have been?" he asked, sounding as if he was at the point of desperation. '_The hug looked so… serious…_'

"I…" Kagome stopped and let out a huge breath, and sat down on the floor facing his side, with her legs criss crossed. "Do you remember Naraku…?"

Golden eyes glanced at her face for the slightest second, before fixing themselves back onto the cream colored tiles. "Yeah, the one from that haunted house…?" '_What does he have to do with this?_'

Kagome straightened up her back and pressed her lips together before talking again. "Well, he sort of found me that day…"

Inuyasha turned his body to her, giving her full attention as he slapped his hands onto the tiles. "What?!" He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed lightly, giving her a hurt look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shifted uncomfortably under his strong gaze. "I didn't want you to get mad…"

He looked at her, tilting his head in confusion. "Why would I be mad? He didn't hurt you, did he?! If he did, I'm going to kill that—!" Kagome squeezed his hand to stop his ranting.

"No, I'm okay, you don't have to worry…" She lied and tilted her head, putting her best effort into giving him an assuring smile.

Inuyasha stared at her, disbelieving, but sighed and said nothing. He ran his hand down her long, soft hair and his sharp eyes didn't miss the small wince she made when he reached the hair covering her neck. He frowned, moving to brush away the hair to see her neck, but she turned her head defiantly to block him from doing so.

"What are you hiding, Kagome…" His voice became impatient as she kept turning and twisting, making it obvious that she _was _hiding something.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Inuyasha pushed Kagome down onto the floor as she emitted a squeak and quickly brushed aside her hair. He squinted as he saw a hint of purple, and rubbed lightly on the area and removed the foundation.

He hovered over the silent Kagome, also silent, frowning more. "Is this what he did to you…?" he ran his fingers across her neck softly, anger building up in him as he realized Naraku wrapped his filthy hands around _his_ Kagome's neck. _His_…

Tears welled into her eyes, feeling guilty that she had lied to him once again. "I'm sorry, I just _really _didn't want you to worry, and…" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha dipped his head down and made a trail of light kisses across her wound, shivers of delight racking her body. She prayed that he didn't feel her shiver, but if was hard for him not to seeing as his lips were right on her neck.

A million thoughts ran through his head as he looked at Kagome, who was staring back at him with her joyful blue eyes… and something sparked inside him, urging him to kiss her.

He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers, in which she responded with no complaints at all.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood," he mumbled against her mouth. She practically melted inside and wrapped her arms around his neck, completely accessible to his next actions.

Inuyasha ravaged her mouth, deepening the kiss and using his tongue. She only hummed in contentment, kissing him back with every ounce of passion she had hidden inside her. He nipped her full bottom lip as she smiled against his mouth.

Before Inuyasha became uncomfortable, he pulled away and brushed his lips against hers briefly, once, twice. Her eyes drifted open as realization slowly struck inside her head.

"Did we just…"

"Yeah," he grinned, one fang poking out.

"You…"

"Uh huh."

"So, are we…?" Kagome smiled, almost bursting in happiness.

"Yep, whether you like it or not!" Inuyasha sing-songed, wrapping his arms around her and rolling across the floor as she laughed. "It's settled."

They sat up and leaned against the locker as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, squeezing him only slightly. "You don't know how happy I am…"

Inuyasha glanced down at the top of her head and smiled, kissing it and giving her a slight hug, responding to her. The bell signaling lunch ended rang, as people began to emerge from the cafeteria doors.

Inuyasha quickly got up and brushed the dust off his jeans, before helping Kagome up. She smiled in thanks and hugged him again, never getting enough.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango waved and ran to them, with Miroku following behind. "I presume you two are all patched up?"

Kagome grinned, linking her fingers together behind her back and rocking on her heels. "Yup…" She looked up at the ceiling, Sango suspecting there was _more_ than just an apology and forgiving during those fifteen minutes of lunch.

"You're going to tell me what happened next period… you _better_," Sango whispered mischievously.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled to their direction, hearing what Sango had whispered and smiled knowingly. "So, man, what happened? You look all happy and… damn, I think I know what happened," Miroku smirked his same old perverted smirk.

His attention turned back to Miroku, and Inuyasha slapped his head lightly. "We did _not_ do whatever you're thinking!"

Miroku's face drooped teasingly, wiping fake tears from his eyes. "And I thought you were a _man_, Inuyasha…"

He contained his anger, walking behind Kagome and Sango. Kagome stopped briefly for him to catch up, Sango walking a few steps ahead. As soon as they were side to side, she linked her fingers with his and smiled up at him.

'_November third, officially the happiest day of my life… **so far**._' Inuyasha looked off the other way and smiled, being unable to control it as he unconsciously squeezed her hand.

- - - -

Word about Inuyasha and Kagome spread _fast_; fast, as in practically the speed of light. And, eventually, the news came to Kikyou.

Her face burned with rage, as she clenched her fists and dug her manicured nails into her palm, making a couple of red crescent moons.

She resisted the urge to scream in the middle of the school hallway and attack the innocent freshman students traveling quickly out the school entrance doors in each of their own groups.

'_Why did he have to get with _her_?! Why not myself, my oh so very _beautiful_ self!?!?_' Kikyou thought with her eyes squinted up in fury, truly insulted he did not pick her as his girlfriend. She let out a little "hmph" and reassured herself as much as she could.

"They'll break up next week, and he'll come crying and begging for me… I'm sure," Kikyou smirked, strutting down the hallway as if she owned the world.

'_Yeah, her _butt _probably does,_' thought a small girl standing at her locker, staring silently.

- - - -

"Hey, hey!" Kagome called as she ran, catching up to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "When you all get home, get online, ok?" she smiled.

They all nodded in agreement, and a silence fell over their heads as they walked. Sango, feeling as if she should give her two certain friends time alone, acted up. "_Pervert!_" she falsely accused purposely, slapping Miroku, but not as hard as usual.

Miroku, looking surprised (seeing as he did not do a thing) talked back. "But I didn't--!" Sango shushed him and pulled him away, talking to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Bye guys, I'm gonna go teach him a lesson! Talk to you both online!"

The couple watched Sango drag Miroku across the street by the ear, and then turned to each other.

"I'll walk you to your car," Inuyasha offered, taking her hand in his and walking towards the parking lot. A comfortable silence was in place, the two just being happy together alone.

"Thanks… and, I guess I'll talk to you later?" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yup."

Kagome stood on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss, letting her lips linger on his for a while. "Bye, Inuyasha," something twinkled in her eye, and she entered her car, driving off.

He grinned in a silent frenzy as he walked himself to his automobile.

- - - -

**fr0sted FLAKES: **YOOOHOO! (:

**Iam TOOSEXY: **Yoo-hoo to you too, Kagome. ;-)

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **…

**slaythepervert: **…

**fr0sted FLAKES: **…Stfu, Miroku.

**Iam TOOSEXY: **TTTT I am hurt greatly.

**fr0sted FLAKES: **. Tahaha.

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **Tha's my girllll. :o

**slaythepervert: **NO, SHE'S MIIIINE!

Inuyasha stared blankly, reminding himself that Sango was Kagome's _best friend_. Kagome's _straight _best friend, who would never, ever take Kagome away from him. Inhale, exhale.

**fr0sted FLAKES: **…There's enough Kagome to go around:D

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **I don't share, you should know that

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **:)

**slaythepervert: **Sharing is caring n.n!

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **Well, too bad, 'cause I don't care. :O

**slaythepervert: **…Burnnn

**fr0sted FLAKES: **Did the mean widdle Inuyasha hurt Sango-chan's feelings? ):

**slaythepervert: **Yes, so berry much :,(

**fr0sted FLAKES: **-throws toaster at Inuyasha's head- NO DINNER TONIGHT.

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **Ouch X.X

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **Aw, but baby:( Dinner… -sob-

**Iam TOOSEXY: **…My butt itches.

**fr0sted FLAKES: **o.0… What a co-winky-dink, my gluteus itches too.

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **I'll rub it for you ;D

**fr0sted FLAKES: **…PERVERT ALERT! (:

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **… D;

**fr0sted FLAKES: **…Aw, it's ok, baby. );

**slaythepervert: **AWWW, KAWAII!

**Iam TOOSEXY: **…Sexy.

**fr0sted FLAKES: **Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow… MEOW MIXXXXX!

**TIE MY FN SH03S: **…Cutie poopie.

**slaythepervert: **…

**Iam TOOSEXY: **…

**fr0sted FLAKES: **…

**fr0sted FLAKES has left the room.**

**slaythepervert has left the room.**

**Iam TOOSEXY has left the room.**

Inuyasha stared incredulously at the chat room box he was currently in, all by himself. "What the hell, they all left me at the same time!"

His sensitive ears caught the sound of his cellular phone ringing, and he looked at the caller ID, seeing it was Kagome.

"You all left me…" Inuyasha greeted with, Kagome hearing the pout in his voice. "Even you!"

"Tee hee hee," she only responded with.

"So, how's my _cutie poopie_ doing?" Inuyasha emphasized on the 'cutie poopie', knowing Kagome would become exasperated by it even further.

"I don't like that name!" Kagome whined childishly, making Inuyasha laugh.

He grinned, forgetting she couldn't see it, but he knew she could feel it in his voice. "Well, too bad sweetie, _cutie poopie_ is your new nickname."

Kagome was quiet, before ringing in suddenly. "Then you are… dung pie!"

Inuyasha stared weirdly at his wall. "Dung pie…?"

"Yes," Kagome said strongly, "dung pie."

He burst into laughter. He caught his breath and answered, "Well then, I guess you're kissing a piece of dung?"

"Well, you're kissing a poopie!" she shot back in a pouty voice.

"…A _cute_ poopie," Inuyasha corrected.

"…Oh, yeah, that helps."

"So, baby, have any plans this weekend?" Inuyasha started up a conversation, seeing as their last one died.

"Hmm, not at the moment?" Kagome smiled in her voice, almost as if she was hinting something.

"So… want to go out on Saturday?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Okay!" Kagome silently cheered in her head, jumping up and down, circling around and around in her room until she fell onto her bed. "Surprise me."

"Okay, sugar booger!" Inuyasha mock cooed.

Kagome's mouth hung agape. "Sugar booger…!?"

"Yup, do you like?"

"You… you… uh," Kagome racked her brain for thoughts. "Um, jelly snot!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing, making Kagome pout once more. "Jelly snot? Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know, but I couldn't think of anything else!"

He chuckled once more. "'K, I gotta go now, sweetheart," he said, using a proper and much sweeter nickname. "Bye, doll."

"Bye…" Kagome clicked off the phone, sighing in content. She stared up at the ceiling, before getting up quickly and running downstairs.

"Mom, guess who my new boyfriend is!" She glowed with delight.

- - - -

**Um, yea. 0.o Another short chapter, and it took two weeks . Now I've got a term paper, Science Fair project, and History Day project. :( Great, great…**

**My chapters disappoint me, especially my ending. D:**

**-Pailynne.**


	23. Panda!

**A/N**: I know, the last chapter could've been MUCH better. ): I'm sorry X.X And thank you for the reviews… (: I can't help but notice that the average number of reviews for each chapter is dropping T.T Please spare one review, every single reader? I know I have almost five times people with my story on Favorites than reviews… o.o

**3,284 words; 8 pages, yay! .**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Note: **Remember, in Japan, the driver's seat is on the right side… not left like in the USA. :) Or, is it on the right side!? O.o Oh well, in here it is, k:P

**x x x x **

_He chuckled once more. "'K, I gotta go now, sweetheart," he said, using a proper and much sweeter nickname. "Bye, doll."_

"_Bye…" Kagome clicked off the phone, sighing in content. She stared up at the ceiling, before getting up quickly and running downstairs._

"_Mom, guess who my new boyfriend is!" She glowed with delight._

**x x x x**

**Chapter 23: Panda!**

"Hrm, it actually looks _warm _outside today… That's odd, it's November," Kagome said, looking out the shades of her bedroom window. Kagome sighed, "Eh, well, time to get ready for school!"

She entered the bathroom, glancing at her mirror. '_Maybe I'll snip some of my hair right now…_' she thought, running her fingers through her long black hair. Fleetingly looking at her bathroom clock, she decided she had the time. Taking out a pair of scissors, layer cutter, and a comb, she began trimming her hair everywhere. '_How 'bout… a nice shag-like mullet?_' she thought reasonably as she trimmed part of her hair shorter in the top.

After finishing the last little snip, she placed the scissors and comb down on the sink counter. Kagome fluffed up the hair at the top of her head a little, parted her only slightly shorter bangs to the side, and smiling in a cheesy manner. "Looks good to me," she shrugged, before stripping of her clothes and entering the prepared hot shower.

**x x x x **

Kagome slipped a white Hello Kitty print tank top over her bra, followed by a yellow and navy blue hooded three-fourths sleeved shirt. Dark blue skinny legged jeans adorned her legs, and black and white checkered Vans were on her little feet.

"Last little touch…" she fluffed her hair up once more and clipped on a little pink bow, with Hello Kitty in the middle. "Yay me!" Kagome clapped happily in a joking manner, imitating London from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

**x x x x**

"I hope dipping French Vanilla waffles in hot cocoa doesn't give diarrhea…" Kagome mumbled as she slipped on her navy blue Jansport backpack. '_Today's a nice day… maybe I'll spare the world from my car's pollution and walk to school today_.'

Right as she stepped onto the pavement of the sidewalk, a black Mercede Benz pulled up on the curb and rolled down its passenger seat's window. "Want a ride?" Inuyasha grinned, stretching his head out as far as he could so Kagome could see him.

"'kay!" Kagome replied cheerfully, forgetting about the 'nice day' because Inuyasha was there. She plopped down on the passenger seat of the car, giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and sweet smile.

He smiled in response, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Did ya' cut your hair or something?" he asked, running his fingers through some of the short, soft locks.

She only nodded. "I felt like a little change, and I was bored this morning… that's all."

"I like it, it's different…" he complimented, grinning with one of his fangs poking out his mouth, and dog ears twitching.

"Spank you!" Kagome thanked in her own words.

Inuyasha's eyebrows wiggled up and down as he grinned in a highly amusing manner. "You wanna spank me?"

Kagome laughed as she slapped his arm slightly, pointing out to the road. "Shut up and drive us to school before I go animalistic on you."

"Animalistic, huh…?" Inuyasha winked suggestively at Kagome as he pressed on the accelerator.

She laughed again and poked at his hard side. "Just drive, and get your mind out of the gutter."

"How can I get my mind out of the gutter when you're sitting next to me, in your beautiful glory?"

"You're starting to sound like Miroku," she grinned, looking outside her opened window.

"You're _so_ hot, you make my heart melt," Inuyasha said, pressing his large hand on his chest, where his heart was.

Kagome laughed loudly, responding. "That was so cheesy!"

"I know, baby," he winked for the millionth time that morning.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of a cheesy phrase. "You're so sweet… you make my teeth rot."

Inuyasha stepped on the brakes suddenly at the stop light, causing a few honks to sound, but he didn't care. He laughed in frenzy, holding his (well-muscled) stomach. "_Make your teeth rot?!_"

He finished laughing as the traffic light turned green and he stepped down on the pedal. "Oh, you're cute," he said, taking hold of her small hands in his as he drove with one hand on the steering wheel.

"Hey, it's hard thinking of cheesy things!" she said, entangling her fingers with his.

Inuyasha sighed with a smile on his face. "Priceless, doll."

A wolf whistle to the left of them caught their attention. A boy Inuyasha recognized was from their school grinned in his black Mitsubishi. "'Sup, hottie?" he winked, referring to Kagome.

Kagome scrunched her face in distaste. "Go away, you horny pig."

He feigned sadness and put a hand on his head. "I'm hurt, Angel."

Inuyasha, at the moment, was burning in fury and forming his hands into fists. "Hey, stop hitting on my _girlfriend_," he said, strained, emphasizing the 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, Inuyasha… I didn't know this beautiful heaven-sent being was your _girlfriend_," the boy said, acting as if he had just found out this piece of information now.

"Shut the hell up and stop lying, Hojou, everybody knows we're together now. Now, fuck off before I bash your head on the school's _cement _stairs," Inuyasha exclaimed.

Hojou smirked. "Okay, okay, no need to get your man thong in a bunch!" He drove off as the light turned green, Inuyasha's ears hearing him laugh the whole way.

"Fucking bastard, hitting on you…" he grumbled to Kagome, lacing his fingers in hers once again.

"Aww… it's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said, not admitting she was truly happy he got jealous. "You're my boyfriend, and the only one I ever want to be with."

Inuyasha looked over to her and smiled, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "And you're the only girl I'll _ever_ be with," he kissed her cheek lightly.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a few minutes, until they reached the school's parking lot with ten minutes to spare. Inuyasha broke the silence.

"…Farty face."

Kagome glared at him. "…Burpy butt!"

Inuyasha shook his head and gave out a small laugh. He pressed his lips against hers, giving her that inexplicable feeling in the pit of her stomach of happiness. She responded blissfully, giving in to his ministrations. He inhaled the natural scent of vanilla Kagome emitted every day, hour, and second of both their lives.

"C'mon, let's go… Miroku and Sango are probably waiting for us."

**x x x x **

"They'll probably think we're some old perverts looking for a '_good time_'," Kagome said, raising up her pointer and middle finger on each hand and making quotation signals.

Sango shrugged, spinning around on her desk chair and watching Kagome seal the envelope of a letter. "We probably won't get a letter back, anyway."

"Unless we send them naked pictures."

Sango scrunched her nose up in repulsion. "And if they're perverts, they'll send back more naked pictures, and it'll end up with something like letter sex?"

Kagome shrugged. "We could tape another naked picture on the back of some kinky clothes and they'd be like, '_Ooh, I'd tap that!_'"

They both laughed and gagged in disgust, both not believing what they were saying. Kagome wrote down a fake address in the top left corner of the envelope, and wrote the random address they had found on the middle. She stuck a stamp on the right corner and put it in the mailbox, now only having to wait for the mailman to come.

"Ahh, I wonder what'll happen… and what whoever will think about us," Sango said, looking up at her living room's ceiling.

Kagome shrugged for the second time. "Who cares, they don't know us. To them, we're 'Yumi' and 'Ayumi'."

"Those names match, how cheesy… now they'll probably think we're lesbians too."

"More fun!" Kagome cheered.

"We're gross," Sango suddenly popped up with.

"I know," Kagome said with mouth full of honey barbeque flavored chips: Fritos flavor twists!

**x x x x**

"I'm hungry," Kagome whined, rubbing her stomach. She glanced at Sango's bedroom clock, it was six at night and almost time for dinner!

Sango rolled her eyes and rolled off her bed. "You're _always_ hungry, Kagome."

"Can't help it, food is a necessity… food is looove!" Kagome exclaimed, spinning around in circles with her arms high in the air.

"We can order some pizza, or we can cook ourselves," Sango shrugged.

"I'm too lazy and _hungry _to cook… let's order a super duper big pizza!" Kagome cheered.

"Half combo, half chicken?" Sango suggested.

"You read my mind!" Kagome's mouth watered as she imagined the pizza's flavor bursting in her mouth and the warmness sliding down her throat.

"What if… Subway runs out of chicken?!" Kagome asked Sango randomly.

She stared at Kagome weirdly. "I don't know…"

"Well, I'd be like… '_Yo, I, pigster, gots to eat, so go get me some chickennnn!_'" Kagome put one hand on her hip, and one pointing up to the ceiling.

"And then you'd take out your bling and go '_See this bling, bitches? I'mma knock you out if you don't get them chickens and I'll steal all yo' lettuce, yo!_'" Sango hid under her blankets, on the phone ordering the pizza.

"_Roar_!" Kagome yelled as she tackled Sango's giant teddy bear, almost as pig as she was, to the floor. She rolled around with it and hugged it tightly, as if she was trying to strangle it.

Sango hung up the phone and yelled at Kagome in dramatic mockery. "No, don't take my teddy's virginity!" She reached out from the bed and pretended to sob chaotically.

Kagome laughed evilly, though muffled since her face was pressed against the enormous stuffed animal's fluffy face.

"You probably already took its virginity," Kagome said in a little kid's voice, fully hugging the colossal bear.

Sango pouted, crossed her arms, and was about to make a comeback but the sound of the doorbell's chime interrupted her, as did Kagome's scream of "Pizza!"

**x x x x**

"Kagome… you ate like practically three-fourths of that _extra large_ pizza!" Sango whined as she desperately tried to relish the taste of her last slice of "heaven". "Besides, how the hell can you eat that much and stay so… twiggy?! I mean, you practically have no thighs."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating, Sango, I so _do _have thighs. And…" she shrugged; "Metabolism, I guess?"

Sango slapped her toned stomach. "Come on, metabolism, kick in!"

"Whatchu' talking about, Sango," Kagome said, popping a Reese's Pieces into her mouth. "You're _just_ as skinny as I am. Except, you have way more muscles than I do!" She pointed to her skinny, muscle-less arms.

"Pfft," Sango blew a raspberry at Kagome. "I'm fat."

"Yeah, and by fat, you mean like two pounds heavier than I am 'cause you got muscles _and_ you're taller."

"Whatev'," Sango said, rolling across the floor to grab her can of strawberry soda.

"Hm, it's only nine at night now," glancing at her clock. "Wanna three-way with the boys?"

"Sure, let's make it a late night calling on a Monday night!" Kagome cheered, grabbing Sango's home phone from its cartridge.

She dialed Miroku's number first, already remembering it by heart. Pressing the button for speaker phone, she and Sango waited lying on the plush carpet floor as the phone rang, until Miroku finally picked up.

"Sango, my baby with a nice booty!" Miroku said, obviously having seen the caller ID number.

Sango turned red with embarrassment and anger as Kagome started laughing loudly and rolling across the floor.

"Stupid pervert," Sango muttered into the phone. Kagome had calmed down and settled with giggles as she answered Miroku.

"Hi Miroku, it's Kagome!" Kagome almost chirped, cheerfully.

"Why hello there, Kagome deary. Are you currently at Sango's home?"

"Yup yup she is, we're gonna three-way with Inuyasha; can you hold on?" Sango asked.

You could see the grin Miroku slapped on his face when Sango's voice came onto the phone. "Of course… anything for you, honey buns!"

"…I am going to freaking _slap_ you until my hand is printed on your cheek."

Miroku sweat dropped, not wanting to have a handprint tattooed onto his face. "Alright, alright… Just joking!"

"Good," Sango said as she dialed Inuyasha's number and pressed the flash button, connecting Miroku again.

"Huh," was the smart greeting Inuyasha had given when he picked up the phone.

"Well hello to you too, Inuyasha," Sango said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What'cha need."

"Nothing, Miroku's on three-way and my phone's on speaker; Kagome's over," Sango answered.

Inuyasha perked up when he heard Kagome's name. "Kagome?"

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome called out from behind Sango, throwing her arms around Sango's neck and making the two topple over onto the floor and laugh, Sango also yelping.

"Mmm, two beautiful girls, in the same house, in the same room…" Miroku said, lecherous thoughts fully taking over his mind.

"Miroku, I love you!" Kagome chirped into the phone, Inuyasha's vein immediately popping out in irritation and frustration.

"Aw, isn't that sweet… little Kagome-poo told me she loved me!" Miroku said, rubbing it in Inuyasha's face, even if it was only a brother-sister type of love she expressed. "Well, I _wuv_ you too!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, grinding his teeth over practically nothing.

"Inuyasha, don't be mad! I was just kidding, I love _you_," Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha was silent as a pink blush brushed over his whole face. '_She just said she _loved_ me… but, doesn't she always?_' he thought, shaking his head and erasing the previous thoughts. '_But now… we're _together' He smiled.

"Awww!" Miroku and Sango squealed in unison, though Miroku sounded a bit odd. "_Kawaii!_" Sango clapped her hands together and squeezed Kagome.

"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha finally answered with the biggest grin ever.

"Whee!" Kagome jumped and hugged Sango tightly again, knocking over the phone and rolling around while still holding onto her friend. She kissed Sango on the cheek friendly, feeling inexplicably happy.

"Geez, Kagome, don't pretend I'm Inuyasha! I'm going to lose my virginity just like you did to my poor little teddy bear!" Inuyasha and Miroku heard Sango yelling in a slightly far away voice, as they burst out laughing.

Kagome slapped a Chesire cat grin onto her face. "The bear deserved my loving, 'cause you wouldn't give it any."

Sango's mouth hung agape, making a shocked face in mockery. "How _dare_ you."

"Oh, I dare?" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, stop raping stuffed animals!" Inuyasha shouted through the phone's speakers, catching the two girls' attentions.

Sesshoumaru passed by Inuyasha's room, and went inside the opened door, staring at Inuyasha weirdly. "Kagome is raping stuffed animals?"

That moment, a moan that sounded forced out and mixed with giggles sounded out through the speakers, partially answering the older brother's questions. "Okay… hand me the phone for a second."

Inuyasha shrugged and handed the phone to his older brother.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's deep, matured voice was heard on the phone.

"Fluffy!" Kagome cried out happily. Inuyasha held in his laughter as 'Fluffy' glared at him menacingly.

"…Don't forget to use condoms, and be sure to take birth control pills."

Kagome stared at the phone, and then at the small panda bear animal she was sitting on and burst out laughing, as did Sango. "Okay!"

"Good, good…" Sesshoumaru slightly smiled. "I don't want mini Kagome-panda versions running around everywhere."

"…How'd you know she was doing a panda?" Sango stared at the phone weirdly, and got smacked by Kagome. '_Doing a panda…_' Kagome raised an eyebrow, repeating it over and over in her head, deciding it sounded oh-so wrong.

"She loves panda bears, so of course she'd be sexing one up." Sesshoumaru turned his face away from Inuyasha, and grinned silently.

Miroku shuddered involuntarily. "I cannot imagine anyone, _especially Kagome_, doing a panda… that is just… sick!"

"Sesshoumaru, Miroku!" Kagome pouted and whined strongly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her child-like personality. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But still, it's a panda!" he said, before tossing the phone back to Inuyasha and leaving the room.

Inuyasha laughed into the phone. "…Panda… the panda gets more love than me?!" he finally realized, as he thought of it.

Kagome ignored him, knowing it would be enough to drive him seriously, insanely mad. "Hm," Kagome said, holding up the stuffed Panda she had been killing with her weight. "Hey this panda's cute, I'll name him… Pablo!" Kagome piped, squeezing the Panda in a loving hug after.

Covering her mouth, Sango laughed, repeating the name Pablo over and over in her head. "You know, you can have… Pablo. I've never really paid attention to it, really."

"Yay!" Kagome cheered, hugging the panda bear tighter and started talking to it, squeezing its cheeks and kissing it.

Inuyasha growled into the phone, listening to Kagome's love ranting and procedures to the panda bear… more precisely, the loud kisses he could hear her smacking away on the plush panda's head. Oh, how he wanted to rip that little bear's head off…

Miroku laughed loudly. "Hah, she chose a cute little stuffed Panda over you, Inuyasha!"

"Shut up, Miroku! I'm definitely beating you up tomorrow morning…"

"…I'm hungry." Kagome popped up randomly, scrunching up her face cutely.

"Kagome, you just had like… nine slices of extra large slices of pizza! Even two cans of strawberry soda, and a whole bag of Starbursts!" Sango stared incredulously.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me… I need to pee!" She got up from her spot and ran upstairs to Sango's bathroom, refreshing herself, or rather… her bladder.

Kagome popped out suddenly next to Sango, scaring her and making her scream. Kagome only sighed contently, looking as if she was in heaven now. "That felt good!"

Miroku and Inuyasha laughed weirdly at Kagome. "That was… fast," Miroku said.

Kagome shrugged, but remembered only Sango and herself could see it. "I have mad bathroom-using skills!"

"Eh, It's already thirty minutes until midnight… let's call it a night, if we sleep any later we'll never get up in time for school tomorrow," Sango sighed.

"Yeah… good night Sango deary, Kagome-poo, and, uh… Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, blowing kisses into the phone.

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "G'night, Miroku."

"Nightnight, 'Roku-boo!" Kagome fake giggled, pretending she was a preppy little school girl falling to his feet.

"_Good night Miroku_," Inuyasha grounded out.

Miroku let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, bye, see you all tomorrow!" He said, and hung up.

"'Night 'Yash, I'll let you have a little time with Kagome now," Sango said, turning off the speaker phone and handing the phone to Kagome. "I'll be in my room."

"'Kay!" Kagome called out to Sango, who was walking up the stairs.

"Well, uh… good night, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, pressing her finger onto her cheek instinctively… why, she didn't know.

"G'night, Kagome…" Inuyasha responded, a soft smile playing on his face as he listened to her voice.

A silence overcame them, not awkward, but rather comforting.

"…I love you," Kagome whispered into the phone happily, heart racing and stomach twisting and turning.

"I love you too, Kagome… I can't even explain how much," Inuyasha answered, making Kagome's heart soar as she pressed the phone onto her ear.

"Sweet dreams, 'Yasha."

"Of you?" Inuyasha smirked, lying back onto his bed and placing one hand behind his head.

Kagome let out a little laugh. '_I love her laugh,_' he smiled. "I'll be sure to dream of you too!" she sing-songed.

"'Night," they said in unity, hanging up.

**x x x x**

Kagome jumped in Sango's queen sized bed, making Sango bounce up a bit. "Good night, Sango!" she gave Sango a friendly good night hug, tucking herself inside the comforter and held onto the stuffed panda Sango let her have.

"Good night… Pablo!"

**x x x x**

**_Anonymous review(s) response:_**

**Anonymous: **I can't remember if you were the only Anonymous (named) that review for the last chapter, but oh well XD; I like long reviews, babbling is good. :D I'm surprised that I didn't get any constructive criticism, is my writing that good enough? o.o; And, yes, I spelled color with a 'u' in it because it looks pretty cool like that, eheh ; But I'm from the states. :P Thanks for reviewing my story, I'm glad you could make an exception for this romance didn't send alerts for anything until like one and a half week later, where I had like 50+ things in my inbox O.o"

This chapter is sort of odd and… lazy XD Or at least, part of it. And it's longer than usual, yay! I'm proud for making it long enough to satisfy myself, and I hope it satisfies you

Enjoyed? Spare one review, please. Every reader, I'd like to see some new reviewers! ((((:

-Pailynne.


	24. HIATUS

**November 12, 2006**

**I'm sorry to those of you who thought this was a new chapter… **And I also know it's against FFnet regulations to post an author's note only-chapter. X:

This story is on **hiatus**; I'm not sure how long, or when I'll get back. My computer crashed and I lost chapter twenty-four… which really sucks because I was having writer's block and I finished it, and I was actually proud x.0 I also another new story I was working on, and planning to post sometime next month… but those plans are gone. ): Not including those, I lost my homework/music/pictures/AIM/PHOTOSHOP!, and I'm pretty much dying right now. T.T

I hope you all understand, I think I'll be back by the time winter break comes around; which is about the third week of December.

I might even be able to work on it by hand, and type it up at someone else's house… But I'm not sure. I _am_ sure that I will work on the story during the time my computer is dead. X:

I know I might've disappointed you all, and I'm still very sorry and I feel almost ashamed. X.x I'd also like to point out that the average review count for each chapter went down… that really deflated my inspiration balloon. /:

I'd like to see it go back up again to the 35-40's, the next time I post another chapter, pretty please? (:

Also, if you have the time, check out my friend's one-shot; She's new, and I think she'd like if she gets a lot of positive feedback, along with constructive criticism. But, honestly, I don't see anything wrong with her story; she is _good_ for a first-time writer:D I promise. Her story is called **Fake**, and her pen name is **hi pandabear**. It's rated M, but only for language; so if you don't mind profanity and just a little mentioning of nudity, go read:D

Thanks again, and I'm very sorry.

-Pailynne.


End file.
